When Heaven's Not Far Away
by TwilightMoon416
Summary: Millions of spiritual creatures walk the earth.Unseen, both when we wake and when we sleep. John Milton Immortality was seen as a damnation in his eyes, that he was damned.But he didn't realize...heaven wasn't far away.39332 HITS!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

But the idea however, such as the editions...is mine.

Prologue

As I woke, the light of the morning shined into my room. I turned my head to see the topaz eyes of the person I loved so very much. His smile making my heart pound.

"Morning Bella" he smiled my favorite one that made roses appear on my cheeks.

"Good Morning, how was you're night?" I asked with a light smile.

"Very nice. You spoke in your sleep again." he grinned.

"What did I say?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

_"I love you, Edward. For eternity."_ he said. The last part as I searched his eyes...he seemed sad.

He was still against turning me. Still afraid of taking my soul. What he probably didn't see was...he already had it. When he left...it disappeared along with my heart. But when he came back it was reborn, you could say. The condition to which he agreed to change me if I married him frightened me alittle. My mother wouldn't like me marrying so soon in my life. But...Edward was my destiny.

"Edward." I said lightly.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked looking into my eyes. The hint of sorrow still there.

I put my hands on his cheeks as I stared into his topaz eyes of an angel...my angel. I looked deep into his eyes. "I will always love you...even if...one day...you don't feel the same." I said with a gentle smile. Edward deserved to be happy...even if...it wasn't with me. He went to the Volturi to kill himself because of me. Alice wouldn't have had to risk her life because of me. Jacob wouldn't have to hate me...Charlie wouldn't have to worry about me everyday as well as Renee and Phil. They could live their lives.

Pain flashed in his eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around me, forcing me to rest my head on his chest. The grip he hand slowly tightened until I couldn't move.

"Please...don't speak such things. I will always love _you_. No one else but _you_." he whispered.

I closed my eyes, taking in his sweet scent. His embrace, even though his arms were cold, the embrace was warm and loving. The sun peaked into my room as it lightly glowed off Edward's skin, making almost invisible glitter sparkle on his pale skin.

He released me but held my shoulders. He stared into my eyes as I felt the sun glowing off my skin. The sun lit up the right side of his face and the left of mine. The warmth spreading through me. He smiled which made my heart thrust against my chest. He put his hand on the side of my head as he ran his fingers in my hair. My heart felt as if it would burst forth as I felt his cold fingers lightly touching the skin on the side of my neck as he ran his fingers down.

"I'll be right back. Human moment." I said as he removed his hand.

"I'll see you then." he smiled crookedly, making my heart stop for a moment then restart. My cheeks burning as he did so. I jumped off the bed and got my essentials and quietly went to the bathroom. I took a shower and did the rest of my morning routine. Edward, I was sure, had left already. Every moment we were not together; time seemed to drag on slowly.

I got dressed and put my shoes on. Then I went to the kitchen and prepared a quick breakfast, Edward was already there as he watched me eat, smiling at me and sometimes taking the spoon and feeding me himself. We washed the bowl and utensil quickly and we got in his car and went to school.

The day dragged on until lunch when I sat with the Cullens. We were talking, laughing, anything it would seem that normal teenagers would do, all except me of course. I was normal. The Cullens, however, were like gods and goddesses just sitting in a room of normal creatures, ordinary and completly unaware. I sat with these beautiful creatures...a normal human in the presence of gorgous creatures. Edward still tried to convince me sometimes that I was not ordinary. He would frown when I said I was still ordinary, him trying to convince me otherwise.

After school finished and I went home. He stayed until Charlie came home and he would come back at night, holding me in his arms. I would visit his house sometimes as well in the middle of the night for an hour then return home to sleep.

Each time seeming like a dream or fantasy everytime. When I woke, excpecting for the dream to end, I would wake to Edward's smile. It wasn't a dream afterall. But, what if...that dream would turn into a nightmare. I shivered at the thought in my sleep. My mind was racing as it had been doing that for a week now. I didn't tell anyone. Once and awhile I felt my whole body numbing. Feeling as if I hadn't moved in years. It was even alittle difficult for Edward to wake me sometimes. He said I seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Hopefully...this deep sleep didn't mean anything bad. Perhaps, a deep sleep, like in a fairytale. But this time...that I may not awaken.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Disclaimer:I do not own Stephenie Meyer's Works.

I do, however, own the extra things, and the other characters in my story.

You may know me as Twilight-Moon on quizilla.

-Defy-Gravity-xx: Thank you very much!

Everyone please tell me what you think, but please no flaming if you do not like it. -.-' People who do not have an account on this site can review as well.

Chapter 1: Nightmare

I walked among the path cutting through a thick forest. I wore a long white dress with wide sleeves and was off the shoulders and the bottom reached the ground, I wore white shoes and I had a bouqet of flowers in my hand, it was freesia, lavender, and white roses along with baby's breath. The back of the dress was open, shoiwing my pale skin. The cool breeze blew, caressing my skin, relaxing me. I also wore a long white veil that went down my back to behind my knees, the band was of white flowers, the veil also covering my back somewhat. I was dressed as a bride. I felt the sudden urge to continue walking. I heard something in the trees. Panic started to take control, for my angel wasn't with me. I then started to sprint a fast as I could but there was a rock hidden in the dirt, and I didn't see it until the last second.

I fell heavily to the ground, cutting up my legs and arms under my dress, as well as the side of my face, the veil falling off. I then looked up to see two feet infront of me. I looked up to see the shape of a man. His hand reaching for me. I felt a wave of fear as I clawed at the ground, pulling myself away. My back finally was pushed against a tree and I was cornered. The man's hand reached for me as suddenly his hand grabbed my throat. Gasping for air, he lifted me off the ground with one arm and slammed my back against the bark. I cried out in pain, letting out the last of my oxygen. I looked down to try to see the person who would end my life. But shadows still concealed that to me.

Edward...

this is...

goodbye...

"Bella!" someone shouted from afar.

"You disgusting creature." said the man. "Your kind will end. You will never interfere with humans again." Hate and venom dripped from every word that was spoken. And I don't mean the venom of the vampires...the kind the ones I loved were. But this venom was like a deadly poison, like the poison of a rattlesnake or scorpian.

Human? I am human! What did I do? I was so confused. The words replaying in my head, trying to make sense of them.

But my thoughts were interupted as the man reached into his long black coat and pulled out a large knife. He then threw me to the ground. My skin was cut more and my head spinning from lack of air. I then felt my hair being ripped from my head and my head was pulled back exposing my neck.

"BELLA!" that same voice shouted.

"Goodbye, wretched beast." the man sneered.

"EDWARD!" I screamed with all my heart and soul, with everything I had.

I then felt the slicing of my throat as the blade dragged along my neck. I felt the crimson liquid ooze out from the wound infront of my neck as the ground flew at me. I felt the cold contact of the ground as rain pounded on me. Darkness surrounded me...as I layed on the ground in the middle of the forest...in a pool mixed of water, dirt...and my blood.

I shot up screaming and shaking as a cold hand clasped over my mouth. Fear had taken me as I the shot my eyes up, expecting to see the man with the blade, but instead...I finally saw my angel, Edward, over me. He removed his hand as I quieted. I was gasping and crying uncontrolably as I put my hands on the sides of my head. The images of my death replayed in my head.

"What happened? Bella?" Edward asked alarmed. I couldn't answer, a lump in my throat. He had probably covered my mouth since my scream was so loud, it might have caused trouble.

I then remembered the pain in my nightmare as I wrapped my hands around my neck and I fell forward as my soft bed came in contact with my forehead. I was still crying and sobbing at the horror, my eyes wide in ear as the tears fell. I felt Edward's hand as it rubbed soothing circles on my back; he then pulled me into his arms, making my head rest on his cold, hard chest.

"Shh, it's all right. It was only a nightmare." he whispered softly. Trying to calm me, he started to hum my lullaby. I stopped crying slowly and sobbing as well, my hands still wrapped around my neck and shaking.

He cradled me in his arms as my head rested on his shoulder. He stared into my eyes, worry written on his face.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

I told him everything, the gown, the man, the words spoken, and...the pain. He flinched as I spoke of how I died in my dream. He then held me even tighter, his head downward as my chin was pressed to the back of his neck.

"It was only a nightmare. I would never, _never_ let that happen to you, _ever_." he spoke sternly.

I nodded weakly. The morning sun still beamed into my room and into my eyes. I couldn't find my voice, the fear still in me.

Edward must have noticed and rubbed my back again but much more slowly. I finally regained myself as I whispered in a hoarse voice. "I'll be right back."

Edward stared at me for a moment longer until he smiled gently. I quickly grabbed my stuff before my heart thumped and almost flew out of my chest.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I looked into the mirror and saw a normal girl but...a girl who looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. I had purple bruises under my eyes, similar to Edward's. I reached my hand out as I traced the brown eyed girl's purple bruises on the mirror. Hoping to wipe them away with my finger.

Then I noticed a dark, moist cloud. I realized I had been staring into my mirror for 10 minutes and I had accidentaly left the hot water running. I hadn't noticed that I'd turned it on. I looked back into the mirror as my fogged reflection stared back at me through the misty window. I wiped the mirror with my hand diagnolly as I saw my face. But..I stopped breathing...the man...the one who had killed me in my nightmare was there. An evil grin stretching across his face, shadows covering his eyes, all I could make out was his shoulder length messy hair and pale skin.

My blood curling, heart stopping scream rang through the house.


	3. Chapter 2: Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

Editons are mine and I do not want for them to be copied.

Yours-For-Eternity: Sorry about that. But here's the next part! Thanks again!

ViscountessKiera: Here you go! Thank you!

Chapter 2: Fear

The door to the bathroom suddenly flew open and slammed on the wall as Edward's topaz eyes locked with my tear filled brown ones. I was on the cold floor with my eyes open in terror and my hands pressed to the sides of my head, tangled in my hair.

Edward suddenly appeared next to me taking me into his arms.

"Bella..." he whispered softly in a calm soothing voice. "I'm here. It's all right. What happened?"

"T-The man f-from m-my nightmare. He w-was in the m-mirror." I stuttered in terror and shock still.

I grasped his white shirt tightly, almost piercing through it, even with my very short, bitten nails. My knuckles turned white from the strength. My body felt chilled with cold, but it wasn't from Edward's cold, smooth skin. It was...from the fear.

He picked me up as I remained glued to his shirt, my face still pressed against his chest. He took me back to my room and sat on the edge of the bed with me cradled in his arms. I shook violently from that face, the face of the shadow lurking in my footsteps.

"Bella." Edward looked down as my eyes traveled to his, locking me in his gaze. "I promised you. I promised nothing would happen to you, and nothing will. You should not worry like this. I won't let _anything_, _anyone_ harm you."

I nodded weakly. He unwrapped his arms from me and made me release my grip gently, my hands, my strength like that of an infant to him, even weaker now. He gently grabbed my shoulders and he made me lie down, my head touching the soft pillow.

"I'll get you breakfast, stay here and relax." he said with a gentle smile. I looked into his eyes, I couldn't speak but...silently I gave him a cry...one not to leave me alone. He seemed to understand. "Don't worry." he chuckled. "I'll be gone in the blink of an eye and return in the same time."

I blinked and closed my eyes for a second, to keep the fear. Then I felt something cool touch my cheek, and there he was, holding a tray with a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice in one hand, the other on my cheek. He put the tray on the edge of the bed as he helped me sit up and placed the pillow behind my back. He then started to feed me himself. He didn't need to do this and I was about to question it. But then I noticed me hands still shaking even though my body's tremors had ceased. So even if I held the spoon, the cereal and milk would probably land more on the bed than in my mouth.

He disappeared and reappeared in the blink of an eye again, saying he had done the dishes as well. I smiled, showing him I was all right. He left the room as I shakily got off the bed. I almost fell a few times, Edward definatly hearing, asking if I was all right. I answered for him not to worry and I got dressed. I wasn't feeling right so I put on a loose fitting black t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I left my hair down since it was still nicely brushed, and clean from the night before.

I opened the door and stepped out as Edward guided me down the stairs, his hand around my waist. It was a Saturday so he asked if I would like to visit the meadow after visiting his family. Naturally I agreed.

He helped me on his back as he ran there. During the run, my life was flashing before my eyes once again. It had done so, so many times. It flashed to the first time I saw Edward and the Cullen's, my first day in Forks, the day he had saved me from the men in the alley in Port Angeles.

"Bella?" Edward's voice me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I replied.

He sighed. "Please tell me what you are thinking so hard about."

"Oh, just old memories about you." he raised an eyebrow. "Like when I first saw you." I smiled.

He smiled gently as I saw from the side. He was already walking towards the house.

We suddenly came to a stop, but I noticed we were still in the forest. Edward tensed as he stared straight ahead.

"What is it?" I whispered, the lowest I could achieve. Weirdly, I could sense one person coming, someone I should know.

"Your friend." he whispered. Immediatly I knew, even before Jacob walked out of the shadows.

Jacob's face was hard, but it softened a bit when he saw me.

"Bella." he said towards me, sadness and happiness mixed in one tone. He then turned to Edward. "That female Victoria was seen on your turf. We couldn't enter 'cause of the treaty. But she's been traveling between La Push and Forks." he warned us. He still cared for me, but tried to hide it. I felt his sadness in the air, I had become more sensitve recently. Not with my skin, but...my heart. Edward's emotions were sincerity and anger as well as guard and awareness. I suspected it was because of Jacob's clenched fists as they shook at his sides. Edward still felt he owed Jacob for taking care of me when he left. But, he still watched him closely, because of me.

"Thank you." Edward said and nodded, I still was clung to his back.

Jacob nodded and turned but his right eye still stared as he stopped for a moment, I noticed his eye narrow. "You look awfull, Bella. You look like you haven't had sleep in forever." he said toneless, but I knew, I _felt _he was worried.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Jake." I smiled weakly. He smiled quickly and then wiped it off as soon as it came. He didn't looked convinced as he took a look at Edward, Edward still had his guarded expression on his face.

"Bye, Bella." Jacob fully turned and walked away, melting into the shadows of the forest.

When he left, the sadness I felt from him left as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

We walked through the door hand in hand as Alice came to greet us, I thought. But the expression she had. It was of fear.

"Alice?" I asked worried as Edward put me down. She looked at me in fear.

I looked at Edward as he had his eyes narrowed. "That will never happen." he said sternly but really toneless after a few moments. "I _won't_ allow it."

"I hope not." she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward. He shook his head.

He wasn't going to tell. But...what was so bad about it? I then weirdly felt something...I felt...lightheaded but...a weird feeling spreaded throughout my body. As if I was numb, I could no longer feel myself breathing, the floor beneath my feet, or Edward's hand holding mine. I almost lost my balance.

"Bella?" Edward asked, he squeezed my hand gently.

But I could no longer hear him.

I was no longer in my body, it felt like. I felt myself in a weird trance. I looked up weakly as Alice gasped, and then I saw in my blurry vision that everyone was there, staring at me.

I slipped my hand out of Edward's gently as I walked weakly over to Alice. As if I would fall over any minute. Step after step, slowly. My eyes half closed I believe, like I was barely awake or even..._alive_.

Alice stood motionless. Her eyes in shock. I slowly reached my hand out. She remained there as I placed my right hand over her eyes. But when my hand touched her, she flinched slightly. For about three seconds I held it there then removed it slowly.

Her eyes were still wide, confused. I looked up weakly at her.

"You...saw my death."

Then...darkness took me.


	4. Chapter 3: Worry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works

The editions belong to me.

Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 3: Worry

Voices...voices all mixed together echoed in my head. They all sounded female...different but female...that was one thing I was sure of.

_"Don't be afraid." _

_"You'll be alright."_

_"Now it is time...to realize what you truely are..."_

_"You already know the answer..."_

_"You're not alone..."_

"Bella?" called a voice. This one was someone I definatly knew. But then something happened.

I saw myself in a forest...the same one from my nightmare. Panic rushed through me as I fell to my knees hugging myself in terror and closed my eyes.

I opened them and there...stood three pairs of feet.

I looked up slowly as the shapes of the people became clear, but they're features hidden by the bright moonlight as shadows covered them, but not sillhouettes.

The first one reached they're hand out to me. From their shapes...they were female. All I could notice was the hand reached to help me. A pale hand which lightly glowed in the moonlight. I reached my hand to accept the persons help as I then noticed something...letting out a gasp.

My hand...was glowing like hers. A light, faint glow which was like a silver light over our skin making it glow. It was not like a vampire's skin in the sun, not glittering, but glowing in the darkness as the moonlight shined on it. Showing even in the night, there will always be a ray of light to guide you.

As I grabbed the hand gently I felt the girl's tips of her fingers as well as her whole hand was cold. But as my fingers lightly brushed against her wrist, it was warm. Her hands were like ice but then soon the hand heated up to a normal temperature.

There, I stood infront of the three girls, the first one held her hand in mine as I heard a smile in her voice.

"Pleasure to meet you." she said.

A light then consumed me and brought me back to reality.

"Bella? Please wake up." begged a voice.

I opened my eyes finally to see Edward there, I was in his arms which chilled me a little as his eyes stared at me, filled with worry.

"Thank goodness." Alice's voice said next to me.

"What happened?" I asked drowsy.

"You passed out, Bella." Edward spoke. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." I replied. _Liar_. I whispered in my head. I felt an ache all over, ecspecially my head which throbbed.

"Do..you remember anything?" Rosalie asked.

I felt myself stiffen for a moment. Rosalie asking if I was all right? She probably still felt guilty about the whole suicide informing thing with me and Edward. I was expecting her to continue hating me though since she couldn't even understand a word I said in my attempt to make her hate me a little less.

"Not much..." I said slowly. Just then, a pain shot up my spine into my head which made me moan in pain as I grasped my head, leaning out of Edward's arms.

"Bella!" Edward said alarmed in a whisper as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm all right." I whispered reasuringly. "Yes, I saw Alice's vision of me...dying. Like in my nightmare."

Everyone in the room gasped which included everyone now.

"But..._how_?" Jasper whispered.

"I...don't know. I just..." I whispered as I removed my hands and stared at my palms. "I felt weird all of a sudden...like...my life was draining away. Then...I just went on instinct or...something was...inside me...controlling me." I whispered half strangled. I stared at my hands.

What was happening to me? That man...those three girls...what was happening to me?!

I clenched my hands and shut my eyes. I gritted my teeth; I was in a dead end.

And so was everyone else.

"Well, we just have to keep an eye on you, Bella. Don't worry. But...what's this about a nightmare?" Carlisle asked.

I told everyone about the nightmare and the mirror. They all flinched at how the dream could be so vivid, even to the point of feeling the pain...the ground...and the feeling of blood flowing out of my body.

Edward's grip around me tightened; he was beyond worried.

"I'll take her home." Edward said as he picked me up.

Carlisle nodded. "That would be a good idea. Alice will tell us about anymore visions. But you should stay with Bella at all times."

Edward nodded as he flew out of the house.

As we were running through the woods I saw it was starting to become dusk.

"Edward? Could we quickly go to the meadow?" I asked, hopefully.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. I then realized I hadn't told anyone about my last vision about the three girls. I bit my tougue, I had to figure this out on my own. But...why should I warn anyone? The three girls in the dream...they seemed nice...not wanting to harm me. There was a calm and happy presence about them which didn't seem harmful at all.

He darted in direction of the meadow and we finally got there.

Edward slowly set me down as the cool breeze blew, making our clothes fly along slightly.

I took a few steps forward as the wind blew a few thick strands of my hair into my face as I pushed it behind my ear, but held my hand there.

"Edward..." I spoke softly. I could feel his gaze on me. "If anything happens to me...promise me you won't go off to Italy...or kill yourself." I flinched as I said that. The thought of Edward ceasing to exist made me shake.

I then felt Edward's cold arms around me.

"Please..." he whispered into my hair, ain filled his voice. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I'm sorry, Edward." I looked down closing my eyes. "Sometimes...you can't change fate."

Edward spun me around and pulled me to his chest. I knew I was torchering him with this...but it had to be done. He had to be ready. I didn't want him to grieve if it should come to...my death.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him gently. The wind blew by us, picking up a few leaves and making them fly in the air around us.

I unwillingly broke from his embrace as I took a few steps back and picked up a leaf which had just landed.

I felt a gust coming and held my hand out to the sky turning around, my back to Edward; holding the leaf between my thumb and index fingers.

When I felt the wind was strong enough, I let the leaf go. It disappeared in the gust and into the sky.

Edward's arms snaked around me again as I felt him press his face into my hair.

"I'll always love you, Edward. _For eternity_." I whispered with a smile.

He spun me around again as he stared into my eyes, his eyes liquid topaz. He pressed his lips against mine. His arms around my waist as I rested my hands on his chest, not wanting to loose control over myself. When we parted, we both were breathing heavily, I felt somewhat dizzy.

"If anything comes to mind, please tell me." he whispered. I nodded.

He picked me up swiftly and darted for my house. I was exhausted so I fell asleep in his arms as the sun was setting, the twilight sky overhead, smiling down at us.


	5. Chapter 4: Suffocation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

Editons belong to me like conflict, plot, idea, and characters belong to rightful owners: which include me, two of the characters belong to two of my friends who I recomended the book to.

Please review and I will definatly post sooner! And this chapter along with the next may be a tearjerker. I was pouring emotions into them both. They may start sounding like this story is coming to an end, but it's not even close to ending.

Okay: This was written by a writer named Daimios who reviwed on chapter 4 of this story. This really sounded great with this part and I loved it! I hope you don't mind. If anyone would like to make poems I would be glad to post them and of course you would get _full_ credit. And I loved how you made _my_ character sound. Again: Great job! Here it is:

"_The leaf...I see a leaf as a free being, but it's only a leaf until you hold it. Then it's your leaf, and it means something, because out of the hundreds of leaves that fall from the sky, you chose this one. But a leaf is dead once out of its tree- you hold it for some time, remarking on its beauty, and then you let it fly free, free to make its eventual descent to the ground floor. The leaf to me represents life- for a moment Bella holds life in her hands, but eventually, she'll let it go. The question remaining is, is how this will happen, and what the nature of this "death" will be. So far you've created quite the mesmerizing tale- the women glowing like a permanent moonshine lights their skin, the insane man in the mirror, in her visions...I'm only waiting for these different puzzle pieces to come together, to form a true image_." --Daimios

Chapter 4: Suffocation

As I slept...I dreamed. The nightmare and the dream coming to me at once in a mix of confusion.

Then the scene came to a halt and then it came back to the same forest where my death and the meeting took place.

The three girls sat in the trees above me, they were still covered in shadow. But I could tell it was them, that they didn't and wouldn't ever want to harm me.

"So what's you're name?" asked a cheerful voice, a smile I could feel from it. The girl that spoke was the one in the center as she waved at me, I saw the pale hand, the hand that offered me help...safety.

"I'm Bella." I replied as I stood there awkwardly, looking up into the tree which wasn't that high.

"Why don't you sit down?" asked the one on the right. I thought I could see two beautiful emeralds staring at me. She was cheerful as the other but calm as well.

I felt something move behind me and I turned to see a small tree, a branch low enough for me to sit on. I took as seat and I felt somehow comfortable.

"Nice to meet you Bella. It's a shorter version for Isabella, huh?" asked the one in the middle, the pale girl with a gentle voice but felt filled with energy.

"It's very pretty." said the one on the left, the one who had not spoken yet.

Then it hit me...these three girls sounded _my _age. Around seventeen to eighteen years old.

I looked towards the girl on the left. I could almost see mezmerizing brown eyes staring at me. But I lost sight of them in a second, my eyes couldn't peak through the shadows any longer.

I now noticed they all wore dresses, though I could not see what color any of them were, just that they reached over their feet, covering them completly as their legs dangled in the air.

The girl in the middle tried to adjust herself a little. But shouted in surprise.

"AH!" she yelled out, almost falling from the thick branch.

"Are you having a bad clumsy moment?" she said on the right, exhasperated and shaking her head, I saw her long wavy hair wave along with it.

"Ummm." the pale one started, a nervous laughed coming from her as she grasped the branch for dear life. "It's not my fault I'm a klutz!" she shouted in defense.

The two girls along with me laughed.

"Oh great, laugh at this at my own expense!" she said slumping her shoulders and letting her head fall forward, along with her long straight hair.

We laughed harder. It echoing through the forest. As it died down the wind blew by us, it felt so real!

"Um, who are you three?" I asked looking up at them.

There was silence for a minute.

Suddenly the middle one laughed a little and so did the other two.

"You'll meet us soon!" said the middle one, cheerful.

"Yes." the one on the right said.

"We're not going to tell you our identity since we know you're good at solving puzzles." the one on the left said. A smile in her voice.

They all seemed to have a smile in their voices as they spoke.

"You'll just have to be patient. You'll figure it out." said the once on the right spoke.

Suddenly it hit me...'_Good at solving puzzles'_...did they actually _know_ about the Cullens. _Their secret_?

"Why so silent?" asked the one in the middle. She laughed a small laugh, filled like she was hearing a joke. "Are you afraid of us?"

I shook my head.

"What then?" asked the one on the left.

"I'm...confused." I finally spoke.

"About the sudden things you're feeling, right?" asked the one on the right.

I nodded.

"Aw, don't be afraid of that! We're here to help if you need us." said the middle one, reasuring me.

"Also, you're afraid of the nightmares." the left girl said.

I shot my eyes up, wide in terror.

"Well..." started the middle one. "We need you to figure out what happening...on you're own. Otherwise, if we told you, you would not understand and probably freak."

I nodded, somehow understanding. Was it...really that bad? Or important?

I felt a shiver up my spine as I heard something in the trees.

Immediatly...I was frightened. I jumped of the branch and turned to behind me.

Suddenly, the man concealed in shadows...the killer was there. His face covered in shadow except for the tip of his nose, and his red eyes piercing through the darkness.

He grinned evily, white teeth showing at the four of us.

"Say goodbye." he sneered darkly.

"You know you can't eliminate our kind!" one of the girls yelled around me.

I shivered as I fell on my knees, hugging myself. The girl with the moonlit skin along with the other two stood infront of me, protecting me.

Suddenly, everything went black. But not before I heard a high pitched scream...and...a hand grabbing my throat...choking me to death.

I shot up in bed as I felt something grasping my throat. I grabbed it in attempt to stop it, I felt no hands, just the tight grip of iron around my throat...blocking my air supply.

I felt two cold arms around me as I saw Edward shouting my name as I gasped for air.

I looked around once, seeing no one there.

Then...someone else was there. Alice with the others were there shouting...trying to help.

I locked onto Edward's topaz eyes as darkness creeped in the corners of my eyes.

The darkness was slowly covering my sight, Edward fading along with it.

'_No_!' I screamed in my head. '_NO! I can't leave just yet! Edward's not ready! **I'm **not ready_! **_I'm sorry, Edward_**!!'

Then darkness took me.

'Bella...' someone called to me. 'Bella...you must go back...'

'How?' I asked in my head.

I reached my hand out as then I felt three hands grab my hand and wrists as I felt I was being pulled out of the dark pool.


	6. Chapter 5: Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

Editions belong to me.

Disclaimer: Poems listed do not belong to me unless stated so. Belongs to author stated.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I am very grateful! I hope when I start my own book one day, I get fans such as yourselves! This chapter is the emotion filled one, I poured a lot of emotion into _this_ one in particular. Please review and the next will come out quickly again!

I suggest that you listen to this song while reading this chapter, it makes it really a chapter to feel the emotion, it's truly a beautiful song. You can find it on Just search the title. Then find the best quality. It may take a few minutes, but I was listening to this song while writing this part. It makes it easier to feel the sorrow, pain, love, longing, despair, and all other emotions in this chapter. Then tune up the volume once it's loaded and play it. Truthfully, I was about to cry when rereading it and listening to the song at the same time.

The song is:

Title: "A Song of Storm and Fire"

Composer: Yuki Kajiura

Album: Tsubasa Chronicles

Start the song!

Chapter 5: Soul

I opened my eyes as I saw I was now standing in a room, furniture around me.

I heard voices from the door infront as a light appeared from beneath it. Shadows moved in it showing there was someone there.

I walked toward it and realized something. I turned back around, the furniture...there stood a couch...infront of a glass window.

It was..._Edward's room_.

I turned and opened the door...a bright light blinding me as I squinted to see.

I was now in my bedroom...somehow...a link was formed between _my_ bedroom and _Edward's_.

I then saw Edward's head bent over my neck...his sharp teeth in my skin...a single drop of blood ran down my neck.

"Please..." Alice begged.

I then suddenly was able to notice everything around me...like time had ceased to exist.

Edward moved back as I saw my face. My eyes were closed...as a tear then slid down my face...I was dead.

I let out a sob as I saw Edward's face...he was in pain. He had tried to save me...but was too late.

His eyes were wide in disbelief as he shook with me in his arms.

Esme buried her head in Carlisle's chest as he rubbed her back with his eyes closed, his face in grief.

Alice fell on her knees, he face in her hands as Jasper wrapped his arms around her as he went on his knees.

Rosalie shook as Emmett pulled her into his arms.

Edward's face...was filled with immense grief...his eyes the same way. I layed limp in his arms as he pulled me tightly to him and layed his head on my chest, shaking...and sobbing tearlessly. I walk toward him as I tried to touch his hair, trying to tell him I was there, but...my hand went right through as I felt the despair that was running through him.

I would never be able to touch him...hold him...kiss him..._ever again_.

I shook my head in disbelief as I took a few steps back. My eyes wide in despair and pain. I looked at my palms, then noticing how I was glowing and see through.

I felt something dark in the room as I turned to see the shadow of the man as he stood on my windowsill like a demon who had just stolen a soul, unbeknownst to anyone.

My vampires...the ones I loved and cherished with my whole entire being shot their heads to the door as Edward and the others dashed out the window, right through the demon, leaving me look like I was asleep under the covers.

Charlie walked in as fear took him. He dashed to my side as he put his head near my mouth and nose...so see if I was breathing...I wasn't.

He then put his two fingers on my neck and one on my chest to see if my heart was beating...it never would again.

He then dashed down the stairs...I walked over to my body as I stared at it in fear. Was it a nightmare? I was screeching in my head as I grabbed the sides of it, praying...

_Please! _

_Please, let it be a nightmare!! _

_Someone! Anyone!! _

_**Wake me up!!!**_

Charlie dashed in with paramedics as they tried to get my heart started with the machine and performing CPR...but...nothing worked...nothing _would_ work...it was all in _vain_.

I fell on my knees in agony...not of my body...but of the heart that no longer existed.

I then turned and still saw the demon...anger filling through me as he grinned in triumph.

I then ran out of the house...with unknown speed that I now had...that I was nothing...nothing but a spirit.

I practically flew on my feet as Edward did. I ran toh his house as I opened the door and it flew open.

Alice and the others were standing there with hope in their eyes for a moment as it dimmed fast into grief.

Edward was on his knees as he faced the door. He slammed his hands on the floor and pushed himself up as he ran right through me outside.

He looked up to the full moon...the stars and sky above...seemed sad.

He roared out in agony as the birds took off in terror.

He then prepared to run as Jasper and Emmett tackled him to the ground...Edward was going to try and kill himself.

Edward roared out in pain...the pain of despair as he struggled in Jasper's and Emmett's grasp. They struggled to hold him down. Carlisle then joined and stood over him. Jasper held Edward's right arm, Emmett helf his left...while Carlisle was crouched over him, holding his shoulders. Edward's eyes shot open as they were now a deep onyx.

"Edward! Bella wouldn't want you to be this way! She's probably watching right now!" Carlisle yelled over Edward's roaring, growling and struggles. _That_ only made it worse.

Edward threw Jasper away from him and pushed Carlisle off of him and then grabbed Emmett's wrist and flipped him over his head. They all fell far from him.

Carlisle then grabbed Edward by the shoulders and slammed him to the ground and held him strongly there like iron, as Emmett and Jasper stood there...ready to help.

"Edward! Listen to me! If you do this! If you kill yourself, you'll never go to where she is!" Carlisle shouted.

Edward stobbed his struggling. "_I don't care...I...won't exist without...her_." he whispered, his hair covering his eyes. His voice filled with despair and pain. _"I will...never deserve...heaven...eternal light...ever. She was...**my** heaven."_

"Edward! Bella wouldn't want you to hurt yourself because of her! Do you want to have her soul exist in _despair_? Or live _her _life with _your own_, _living_ for _her_. _Do you want her to shed tears while she is in heaven_? _ Watching over you_?" Carlisle shouted sternly, but pain hidden deep within.

Edward's eyes stared into Carlisle's...still in sorrow...pain...and grief, as he layed motionless. He finally shook his head. He couldn't answer that. Carlisle let him go and stood up, helping Edward up, then Edward stood there looking down...motionless.

Everyone was looking at him with sympathy and pain.

"You would do well to think about that, Edward. You were not only _her_ angel..._her_ light...but she is **_you're own_**. She is **_your_** angel. She will **_always_** be with you." Carlisle informed him as he walked away, leaving Edward standing there motionless, the same way he was before.

Carlisle walked back to his family and then turned, waiting for Edward to make his choice. Edward remained there.

I felt felt the worst despair anyone could...I never even got to say "I love you"...one last time.

I walked over to him as I stood there infront of him...I reached out my hand, wanting to touch him, wanting...to take his pain away.

I lightly layed my hand on his cheek, part of my hand going through, like I was a dream...an illusion. I then reached, on my toes...as I layed my lips on his own, closing my eyes...as a lone tear slid down my right eye. That was the only thing I could ever do...

I pulled back...my eyes filling with tears as they spilled down my face.

_"I love you..." _I said, my voice somehow sounding like an echo. "_I'm always with you_..."

Somehow, he heard it...his eyes widened and so did his family's.

He looked down as I followed his gaze...he lifted up his hand, in his palm was a single tear..._my_ tear.

Then, a sound came from the sky. A light in the sky...a _meteor_. A golden light casted over the trees, and glowing lightly on his skin and reflecting in his now..._topaz eyes, _looking as if they were filled with fire, like embers.

Edward's eyes widened...my own did too...as I remembered what he had once said. The words spoken was true for the both of us.

_**"Before you... **_

_**my life was like a moonless night. **_

_**Very dark**_

_**But there were stars**_

_**Points of light and reason.**_

_**And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. **_

_**Suddenly everything was on fire**_

_**There was brilliancy**_

_**There was beauty."**_

_"I will always love you...for eternity." _I whispered.

_"As will I." _he whispered back, unknowingly


	7. Chapter 6: Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.**

**Editions: Belong to rightful owners which include me, my friends, and others listed.**

**All will be explained in this chapter. Except for the best parts coming. It's far from over. I have noticed that some of you like Jacob. Heh heh, he's in the main parts later. But you'll have to wait.**

**Good song to listen to, I listened to this one while writing this chapter. Find again on "Let Go"**

**Artist: Frou Frou**

**Start now!**

**Chapter 6: **Sign

I remained with Edward for one whole day after my death. My spirit would always be with him. But...why wasn't I going to heaven? A voice inside me told me I wasn't finished yet. That I had to protect Edward.

Finally..I would be able to protect _him_...be _his guardian_.

He stayed in his room all day. He held his knees close to his chest, his head resting on them.

He sobbed a lot which hurt me even more. I didn't want him to hurt.

Charlie broke the news that I had now gone into a coma...a _deep_ one...that I may never awaken. But my spirit was roaming freely somehow. No one knew the cause...but me. It was the man...somehow...he choked the life out of me until I suffocated to a deep sleep...almost dead.

And that the doctors said there was _hope_.

But...Alice's vision...contradicted what they said.

_My passing..._

_My funeral_...

_My grave..._

_Time passing by..._

Edward remained there...still locked in the chains of grief. Infront of the large glass window as dusk came.

I was becoming upset...then angry...as to why he would mourn so much over _me_.

_"Edward!"_ I shouted, frustrated. It echoed...my voice.

He shot up on his feet as he looked around with hope.

His pain returned in his eyes when he saw he was alone.

_"Why...do I feel like you're here?" _he whispered.

_"I'm always with you..." _I whispered in reply.

He didn't hear me. It seemed only sometimes my voice would reach him.

He layed on his couch...imobile as stone and closed his eyes.

I saw the pain on his face as he clenched his fists.

_"Why...why did it have to be you? Why did you have to be taken away from me."_ he whispered, he was remembering me...the nights he held me in his arms and the times...when he kissed me...even my dangerous reations. But then he thought back...to that kiss we shared...when he returned with the truth about why he had left me.

I walked over to him and got on my knees beside the couch. I then leaned towards his face as my lips lightly lingered on his own.

I couldn't feel anything...but maybe...just maybe...he could feel _me_.

I pulled away slowly as I opened my eyes, staring at his closed ones.

I felt myself about to cry as I started to sob.

Suddenly he spoke.

_"Bella." _he whispered. He slowly opened his eyes until only they were slits. I looked deep as I thought I saw somewhat my reflection in his eyes. _ "Bella..."_

His eyes then shot open as he stood straight up, going right through me.

I jumped back since I felt the pain he was feeling. I saw him looking around, frantic.

He sobbed for a second as he then lightly smiled...it didn't touch his topaz eyes which were still filled with sorrow.

He closed his eyes and grasped his knees as he sat and then rested his back on the couch, his head facing the floor, hunched over.

"I feel like you're with me...if you are...I want you to...to go to heaven...the eternal light." he spoke. I felt my heart rip to pieces or rather...the core of my soul. "But-" a sob came out, interupting him. "At the same time...I wish I could hold you...see your face."

I cried silently.

_"Please give me a sign that you're with me." _he whispered.

I nodded, determined to show I would always remain with him. If heaven called to me...I would refuse for eternity, just to spend it with him. If he found someone else...I would leave, knowing he would be happy...even if I would never see him again.

I looked and saw a white rose and red rose in a small thin vase. I had given that to him a few weeks ago, when I started not feeling like myself. I noticed they were withering. In a way, I got two different roses...one to represent Edward...the white one. And one for me...the red one. But I never told him that. But somehow...I knew he realized it when I gave them to him.

If I was a spirit...then maybe I could try to do something.

I went to the flowers as I tried to touch them, I wasn't able to. I growled in desperation and frustration.

_"Concentrate...use your heart...your spirit...your love." _a delicate voice informed me softly.

I nodded to no one. I put my hand over it as my hand glowed brighter. The small glass fell to the ground as it smashed into tiny shards.

Edward's head snapped up, he narrowed his eyes at it. He then shook his head.

He walked over to the glass shards. This was my chance!

He bent down to pick it up as he then noticed the roses. They stood straight up, and then they started to become healthier. Like they had just bloomed, fully blossomed. I was standing behind it, my hands around them, like a sheild.

His eyes widened, the roses remained there as he reached his hand out to them. I then reached my right hand to brush away his hair from his eyes. As I moved my hand across his forehead...a gentle breeze moved it for me.

Edward's eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the sensation.

_"I'm always with you..." _I whispered.

His eyes shot open, he looked around, a breeze in a closed off bedroom? That was not normal, and he _had_ to have realized it. He obviously heard me.

His hand lingered right above the roses, not touching it like it was delicate glass...waiting to be shattered.

"Everyone, come here quick!" he shouted.

Everyone appeared in a heartbeat...so to speak.

"Edward?" Alice asked, confused. Then...she noticed the roses.

Everyone's eyes followed hers as they widened in confusion.

"But...how? How is this possible?" Rosalie spoke, sounding strangled.

Esme smiled lightly and lovingly at Edward. "It's Bella...this must be...her way of saying that she's with you." She looked as if she could be crying.

Edward smiled sadly as then a sob broke from his chest. "I _heard_ her."

I didn't want him to be sad. I was already running out of energy. Ironically feeling like I was dead. Every dusk and dawn I would here singing...like a choir of heavenly female voices...singing to the rising and setting of the sun and moon...for _twilight_.

I forced whatever energy I had left as the roses slowly rose up in the air above Edward's head by a few inches.

The roses's petals started to pull off as they came off delicatly and as they did, they started to fly...fly around Edward.

His eyes darted to the petals encircling him all around, turning in every direction. They then all rose to the ceiling as they stopped in mid air, they suddenly fell down around everyone to the floor.

A sob broke out of Edward's chest as he caught one red petal in his hand.

"_Please_..._don't leave me, Bella_!" he sobbed. _ "Please..." _he begged.

I was on the ground at this point, laying on the shards of glass on my side. They could have cut me if I was still alive, but I was glad they couldn't. I was panting hard, struggling for breath. I put my hands firm on the ground, and tried to lift myself up, to show him I was still_ here_, _with him_. But I fell back down, a sob escaping me as I began to cry, seeing the pain on Edward's face again return.

I was laying infront of him, and he thought I was gone...that he was _alone_.

Esme walked over to behind Edward and layed a hand on his shoulder. She looked down at him with eyes that showed love, sadness, and gratitude.

"She's your angel, Edward. She'll be here as long as you need her." she said softly with a gentle smile.

I silently thanked Esme and smiled with my tears spilling down my face. Edward's face slightly calmed as a small smile appeared.

_Somehow...some way...I will return to you...**my** angel._


	8. Chapter 7: Visit

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

Editions belong to all rightfull owners.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope when or if I become and author one day I'll have readers and fans like yourselves.

If you would like to make poems about anything in this story, I'll post it along with your pen name. Or any songs that you believe go with this story. Post them in my reviews along with any other comments, I really love comments as long as they are not mean.

Good song:

**Song**:"Where ever you will go"

**Artist**: The Calling

**Make sure it's good quality!**

**Chapter 7: **Visit

Edward seemed to be a little reasured of the words that Esme spoke, that I was with him. He seemed to improve somewhat...but sadness still hidden deep within. Doubt and hope in his emotions...

He had chosen to visit me in the hospital. Since I was Chief Swan's daughter, they were giving me extra care and extra attention. Carlisle had requested that he could help monitor me, they didn't refuse due to the fact that hope was dwindling in their eyes and perhaps Carlisle could perform a miracle.

Edward went to the bedside of my pale, dead-looking form. My lips had no color, purple was even more dark under my eyes, and IV's were in both my arms. A tube down my throat along with a tube in my nose. I looked thinner as well. My hair was untidy but clean, dull, and not really neatly brushed.

Renee and Phil came to Forks and were staying in a motel near by, but rarely went there unless they had to sleep.

Renee saw how I looked and said that I would hate to look this way, so she brushed the hair of what she could get, careful not to touch the wires...holding me to life by a thread or a plactic tube, rather. I thanked her silently.

Edward stayed through it all, he stared at my face. What I didn't understand was when he bit me, why didn't it work? Why wasn't I changed? I guessed because my body was already dead.

The doctors said that even if I did wake up, I would have suffered extreme effects. Like memory loss, I would have to train my legs like I was just learning to walk for the first time, brain damage would have occured, as well. And that I may never recover.

Everyone had visited me, flowers, cards and stuffed animals were around me. I had my own room since I needed the special care. Edward stayed throughout the whole time, staring at my face with a pained and hopeful expression.

He walked to my bedside as I stood next to him. He caressed my cheek with his left hand and then he slid his right hand under mine and grasped it.

_I felt it._

I looked at my hand...and I thought I could feel his hand there. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. His hand...his normally _cold_ hand...felt _warm_ to me. I then closed my hand slightly, pretending that his hand was in mine. Then, I heard a gasp come from Edward.

I shot my eyes open as I saw Edward staring at our hands, mine was...gently _holding_ his.

This was impossible! I wasn't even_ in _my body!

But then...I realized...the bond we had. I remembered one time I had thought...that our love for one another...could not be seperated by time or distance...not even death.

He then held my hand in both of his as he went on his knees beside the bed. He rested his head on the bed, next to our hands. He was sobbing uncontrolably.

_Why? _

_Why had I hurt him this much?!_

I then felt a presence in the room. I turned immediatly. There, I looked at the clock, it stopped.

I then turned to Edward, he seemed completly frozen in time. Nothing was moving, the heart monitor for my heart had stopped too.

"Bella?" asked a voice.

I turned in a flash and saw the sillhouettes on the windowsill, sitting there, as the moonlight casted their shadows of their solid figures.

"We're so sorry, Bella. We couldn't get there in time to prevent this." said the one on the right, the one who's emerald eyes pierced the shadows. She was sad while speaking, her fairy-like delicate voice filled with pain.

"We were sidetracked. That evil hunter was going to get you; but it was actually one of his lackeys in the forest." said the pale girl, I recognized the voice. "We should have realized it."

"We have to hurry!" informed the one on the left, with the endless mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Right. We are going to help you wake up." said the pale one.

"How? I'm dead, and Alice's vision--" I spoke but was cut off.

"No! You're not going to die! Fate is not pointing in that direction for you! Not if we can help it!!" shouted the pale one.

"She's right. We are going to fix this! Don't worry, Bella." said the emerald eyed one.

"But before that, Bella, we need you for this. We need you to stay with him and you're body! Otherwise, it may not work. You may feel pain, but it's the only way, I'm sorry!" the brown eyed girl informed me.

I nodded. They all nodded back. I was going to do...whatever it took. I was not going to let Edward remain in pain any longer and ever again over the loss of _me_. _Not if I could help it! Not if** I **could do **something**!_

_**The Next Morning (4:30 am)**_

The nurse came to check on me. As she walked into the room, she gasped, dropping the tray that held my medicine and needles.

My bed...was _empty_.


	9. Chapter 8: Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.**

**Editions belong to me.**

Thank you for all your reviews. I never knew that it was kind of similar to an actual TV show,_ weird_. But this will be much more mystical, I think.

I was made aware that this song I'm about to list sounded good with this story. And it does! I love this song! This also goes well with this song, and I was listening to it while writing, so go check it out while reading!

And thank you for the beautiful comment, everyone!

_**Song:**_

**Artist**: Seether ft. Amy Lee

**Title**: "Broken"

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: **Awakening

My body was taken by the three girls during the night, after Edward had left to go hunting They ran swiftly through the woods nearby, even faster than Edward, or _any_ vampire. It was if they were flying, like they were spirits as well. But I doubted that, as I saw how they could hold my body in their arms.

They then suddenly stopped in a shadowy area and layed my body down.

"Okay, Bella? We can wake you up, but this from here on will be a test. You have daybreak. You'll need to convince Edward who you are before sunrise in 10 minutes, otherwise, there may _be_ no second chance for this." informed the emerald eyed girl.

I nodded, determined.

The emerald eyed girl suddenly looked to her pale friend who nodded. I still couldn't see their faces or features from the shadows of the trees and leftover darkness from the sky.

The pale girl went on her knees by my body and let her right hand hover above my chest, her left hand was over my forehead.

She then layed her left hand on my forehead, and the other right where my heart was as a pale silver light illuminated her hands. Her pale hands started to shake, struggling it seemed.

"Lie down on your body!" informed the brown eyed girl, sternly.

I did so, first going through the girl's hands, I felt nothing but pain from her, like she was giving everything she had, like I had done before with the sign for Edward, then I layed down inside my body.

I shot up gasping, in pain, but definatly in my body. It had worked. The sky was now lighter, I must have been out for an hour, maybe a few minutes later.

Then I noticed my hair, it was to my butt and raven colored. I saw a small puddle next to me and saw my face was not my own. I was still ordinary looking and I still had my brown eyes and pale skin, but I was a different person.

I looked up and saw the three girls were gone.

"You have to go, _now_." whispered a voice. It was one of them.

"Time had been unfrozen and it's morning now, Edward is walking toward's the hospital, _go_!" said another.

I then sprinted out of the woods and came to a sidewalk.

I wasn't far from the hospital. I was about three blocks. I ran as fast as I could, not tripping, thank goodness.

I ran for what seemed like forever, but it was 7 minutes wasted. I continued, panting, wanting to live not for _me_, but for _him_.

I then saw him, walking down the street as the sky was becoming golden. But not enough to cast a glow on Edward's skin.

I pushed power to my legs as tears ran down my face. The sun was rising behind me, slowly, mocking my attempt to reach him.

"_Edward_!" I screamed.

_"Bella...?" _I thought I could hear him whisper.

He froze and turned slowly as I slammed into him. Being the gentleman he was, he caught me.

Then he pulled me away by the shoulders with a stern look.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"It's me! Bella! I'm in another form, it's my body! Just it looks different!" I shouted quickly with a different voice, I only had a minute!

He pushed me away, but I stayed on my feet, stumbling slightly.

"You're _not_ Bella. She's in a _coma_!" he shouted, a dark voice, a dark expression as he turned. His eyes were now pitch black.

"I know what you are!" I shouted, no one else was there on the street.

_That _stopped him. He turned and glared. "What?" he demanded in a dark tone, but was toneless.

I was crying hard at this point, tears spilling down my face, my eyes starting to sting.

"I know-" a sob broke out. "I know everything about you, that I'm called your _singer_. I know about your _family_. I know what happened in your room a day ago! And I hate seeing you in pain, on your couch, in a ball of _misery_! Esme was _right_! I_ was _and _will_ always be with you!" I shouted in tears.

The sun was almost fully risen. The warmth was on my back. I panicked for Edward.

_"Get out of the sun!" _I shouted as I pushed him into the alley, but I remained in the light.

He was in shock, wide eyed, staring at me. I lost all hope. In five seconds it would be all over. But time seemed to slow, along with the beating of my heart.

5

"Bella?" he asked.

I looked up. I looked deep into his eyes..pleading.

4

"Is it-"

"Yes!" I interupted.

3

He gasped in shock.

"I love you, Edward. _For eternity_." I said with a sad smile. A tear streaked down my right eye.

2

"Goodbye." I choked.

1

He grabbed me forcefully into the shadows and slammed his lips on mine, roughly, but not enough to hurt me. I was shocked but relaxed, as I rested my hands on his chest and kissed him back, closing my eyes.

He then pulled back half a inch from my face. "_Bella..."_

0

I then felt weird, like my body was floating. But I felt...warm.

"Bella!" he shouted, afraid for me.

I looked at my hands, as they started to glow a golden color. The sun now illuminated the sky as it casted it's light on me. I hadn't realized I was now outside of the alley, and into the path of the sun.

I looked back at Edward in fear of that...it was too late.

The glowing ceased and I felt the wind blow through my hair as a few brown strands went in my line of sight.

_"Bella..." _Edward whispered. His eyes were filled with longing and love.

"_Edward!" _I shouted happily as I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him for dear life, he was-no-_is_ my life.

He held me the same way as he pressed his face into my hair.

_I was now in the arms...of **my angel**._


	10. Chapter 9: Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.**

**Editions belong to me.**

**Again, thank you for the great reviews! Keep them up!**

**I'm sorry if some of you are confused. Here's recap about past chapters in summary:**

**Bella's heart stopped, so she was dead. And she ran and during that time, her heart was restarted. But she was in a deep coma. Doctors said there was hope. But Alice had a vision of Bella dying, and since nothing could change that path, that was certain. But the three mysterious girls Bella has met brought her back, but at a price. A test...a test for _Edward_ actually, if Bella was in a different body, could he recognize his true love by her spirit without the physical features. In the part where he recognized her will be explained later on, probably in the next few chapters. So the question: Could true love be recognized by spirit and heart rather by face and scent? Make sense? The kiss will be explained as well. You'll find out much more later on. I'm not good with spoilers, they annoy me sometimes, heh heh.**

**Poems anyone? Songs?**

**And remember: this story is far from over!**

**Chapter 9: **Questions

I was safe...with Edward now. He ran with me on his back to his house, as Alice and everyone welcomed me back, shocked as they stared upon me. But what I did...shocked them the most.

"Esme?" I asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Dear?" she smiled back.

"Just to let you know." I started. "You were right. Thank you." I beamed at her.

She seemed somewhat confused.

"In Edward's room. You told him that I was with him...well, I _was_ there. The _whole_ time." Everyone was shocked, byt Esme still held her loving smile. "Even...when my heart stopped, and you tried to save me Edward...I was there. I saw...everything that happened in that room. And everything and everyone that was there. Including someone else. "

"Someone else?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, do you all remember the nightmare?" they all nodded. "Well, the hunter...he was there. _My killer_."

They all had expressions of confusion and shock.

"He's the one, I believe...that killed me. Some girls I know confirmed it." I informed them.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Um, to tell you the truth, I don't really know _who_ they are. But...I know they tried to protect me, and they are the ones that helped me when I was a ghost." they all flinched. "Yes, I was watching over you, ecspecially _you_, Edward. Esme was speaking the truth. Even when my little rose trick worked and ended, I was there. Just..._tired_."

Edward smiled lovingly at me as I smiled back with a blush on my cheeks.

"So...how'd it feel being a ghost?" Emmett asked.

"Um...floating feeling a lot, but lots of speed, _like a **vampire's**_." I laughed as they joined me, it boomed in the house, echoing off the walls. "Um, everything was going through me." I looked directly at Edward. "Mostly _you_." He raised an eyebrow. "I was there when...you...you ran through that door...in pain." I looked down as everything went silent. "I tried to reach you, to call you, to tell you I was there. Carlisle was right as well. But...whenever I tried...my hand would go right through you, like I was a dream...an illusion." I raised my hand and looked at my palm. "I...could feel you're pain. And, I felt you holding my hand in that hospital. Then, those three girls told me they could help me, bring me back to you. And they kept that promise, I have to thank them. I looked different because it was a test, to see if you could recognize _me_, not my face, not my scent, but my heart and spirit, I believe. That was the only way." I smiled to myself. "It's because of them...that I'm here with you all."

"And we're glad to have you back." Alice spoke with a smile.

"Yes, I agree. But we have other problems." Carlisle informed us. "How do we explain how your up and about, Bella?"

_"No need!"_ shouted a faint voice, happily. Suddenly everything stopped, time, everything. We all looked at eachother, still in motion.

Suddenly everything went black.

I opened my eyes as I realized I was in the hospital again, staring at the ceiling.

"Bella?" asked a voice. I turned and saw Edward, blinking at me in confusion.

I tried to speak but felt the tube and everything down my throat and nose. I panicked. Even Edward couldn't do anything, for he was in shock at how he suddenly appeared there along with me.

I shot up in bed filled with ache and numbness as I ripped the tubes off of me, pulling out chunks of food which almost made me throw up. I finally was breathing on my own, even though it still kind of hurt.

"What happened?" I asked after I regained myself.

"It seems, somehow, we went back in time. It's yesterday which is actually today." he laughed nervously a little.

Suddenly, everyone bursted into the room, even Carlisle in his doctor's clothes.

They closed the door. Confusion on their faces.

"We went back in time." Edward spoke, confused as well.

"How, though?" Jasper asked.

Then it hit me...that voice...it sounded like one of the girls.

"Um, I think I know." they all turned to me. "The girls I spoke of earlier, they did it."

"The voice that we heard?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "It was one of them."

"Wow, they surely are very helpful." Alice mused with a laugh.

I smiled. "They said I would meet them soon." I thought I felt Edward go on his guard. "Relax, Edward. I've spoken to them more than once, they said it themselves, they don't want to harm me. And, um, I think they know your secret." I explained. All of their eyes widened. "I don't know how!" I quickly said. "But, they said to me that I was 'Good at solving puzzles'. And that I could figure out who they were. "

"What do they look like?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, really." I said sadly. "All I could see is that: there are three girls. One had pale skin, one had emerald eyes and one had brown eyes, that's what I'm sure of. Oh!" I shouted slightly, remembering. But it was wiped off. "And it was mentioned one of them is clumsy like me. The pale girl." I hung my head sadly.

Everyone laughed.

"It seems that you've found yourself a friend like yourself." Emmett laughed loudly.

"We can't call them_ friends _yet." Edward interuppted the laughter. Everyone was silent. "The question is: why haven't they shown themselves?"

_"Because we are protecting her." _answered one of the girls, it seemed to echo in the room faintly, but I could hear it.

"Who are you?!" Jasper demanded.

_"Wow, we're hated? Geez, that just made my IQ drop 10 points."_

_"What are you up to now on you're IQ scale?"_

_"Probably **-10**, now. Thanks a lot to everyone!"_

_"What are you counting on?"_

_"Um, being hated for **no **reason, being a klutz, and, um, other things."_

_"You'll get it back to a hundred."_

_"Yeah, in a hundred **years**!"_

They all laughed, the three girls. I held back my small laugh, seeing Edward's dark gaze, his eyes darting around the room.

"Answer the question." Edward demanded.

_"Um, as it was said to Bella, you will know when the time is right."_

_"We're not here to harm **any of you**."_

_"If we were, why would we be helping her? Did any of you consider that?"_

_"I was, eh heh, kind of in pain when I brought Bella back so...why would I go through **that** if I was looking to hurt her?"_

"It's not _why_! It's want you _want_ from her!" Edward growled, putting his arms around me.

_"Um, we don't want anything from her."_

_"We want to **help** her. Didn't that ever occur to you?"_

"At a price?" Carlisle asked.

_"No, not at all. We are merely trying to guide her."_

"To what?" Edward asked, toneless.

_"Haven't you noticed anything **strange** about her?"_

_"She's been sensitive to certain things, and she's being attacked from the shadows, literally. We are not only trying to guide her, but to **protect **her and **you all**."_

"From what?" Alice asked.

_"You'll see. I'm sure **you** can figure it out as well. You, after all, can **see** what would or **will **happen."_

_"But you need to protect, Bella. Protect her. Do not let that hunter or one of his minions to get a hold of her! **He'll kill her**!"_

_"That nightmare, and those visions, are all connected. That hunter doesexist, **Bella **can confirm that. There's also a threat to you all as well."_

"What about you three?" I asked, in fear for them. They were my friends, they_ had _to be, they had done so much for me.

_"Us?"_

They sounded nervous.

_"There is...danger to us...the same with all of you...the same amount. Bella must have heard one of us scream at some point in our dream visits. But we can't just sit somewhere while that hunter attacks and kills innocents."_

_"Be careful, we all have to now. And Dr. Cullen?"_

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

_"Even though you and your family are **vampires**...that only equals to a **human** to this hunter."_

I felt fear take over for the vampires I loved, for their safety.

_"We can assure you, even with our powers which few you all have witnessed and your mind reading, future seeing abilites, it only can do so much."_

_"You all must be on your guard."_

_"We'll be watching. **Not** in some **wierd**,** stalker **way, mind you."_

_"You'll meet us in person very soon."_

_"Farewell."_

The voices then faded. Then the door to my room opened to reveal a nurse carrying my medicine and other equipment.

"Oh! You're awake!" she shouted in shock.

I nodded, tiredly.

_I was back, alive, and with Edward. But why was I suddenly feeling like it wasn't the end of this for me? Like...something else was bound to happen? Now I **know**...I was right._


	11. Chapter 10: Health

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

Editions belong to me.

Thank you for all of the reviews!

I apologize this chapter is very short, but the next part deserved it's own chapter.

**Chapter 10**: Health

Edward and I were given some alone time since Carlisle was going to try and get me released, it was about three weeks from my revival. I was already fully healed. The damage to my body was not that difficult since it was not long that I was in a coma.

Edward smiled lovingly at me, his dark eyes staring into mine. He was starting to dazzle me as he leaned in closer and kissed me. I relaxed my body, but my heart thumped, ready to burst out of my body. He pulled away slowly when I started to get a little dizzy from his presence so close to me.

He pulled back as he then wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest, holding me tightly.

But one question was ringing through my head one week.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"How did-" I started. "How did you know who I was?"

He pulled me back and smiled even wider, my blush burning my cheeks.

"In the sun...I saw who you were. And...the words you spoke...as you spoke them...I saw your face in the sunlight, the sun shedded it's light on your true beauty revealing it to me." he spoke softly.

"Oh." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

He then leaned towards me, his breath on my lips. _"Tell me." _he whsipered softly, trying to dazzle me. I blinked a few times and I was sure I was blushing from the burning on my cheeks. But I shook my head. He sighed. "You're so stubborn."

I smiled lightly.

But now...everything was back to normal. I hadn't gotten any visits from my three mysterious new friends. I was worried about them as well. Edward still was cautious, but after I told him about the nature of the visits he seemed to relax _a little_, he still didn't trust them.

Today, however, would change his mind.

Edward came with Alice in his Volvo and picked me up to head to school. The sky was dark with clouds, it was going to rain, and pour heavily as it said in the weather report.

As Edward drove to school, I was turned around in the front seat facing the back, towards Alice. We were talking and laughing, and Edward joined us as well.

That's when I saw another car pull up next to us on my right side as we got closer to the school.


	12. Chapter 11: Cars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

Editions belong to all rightful owners

Thank you for all of the reviews!

Heh heh, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I would advise you to search for a good quality video on youtube.

**Search: **shut up amv

Then find the best quality, but do not play it until it is mentioned, it will make the scene go well with the music.

Thank you for all the reviews. Okay, my story may seem similar to other shows, I never knew of that. All these scenes come from my brain and nothing else. So, therefore, whatever shows you are watching and such, have no association in my writing, just to let you know. Heh heh, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 11: **Cars

In the car were three girls, the driver looked about seventeen years old along with her two friends.

The girls were all very beautiful and natural. Beauty and radiance looked easy for them. They were even _over _Rosalie's beauty!

The driver had long raven wavy hair to the middle of her back which glistened and flowed in the wind like silk. She had exotic tan skin and emerald green eyes which glistened.

The girl next to her was black, she had bushy ebony hair to her shoulders and mesmerizing brown eyes which could instantly captivate anyone's attention. She was laughing with the driver and the girl sitting in the back.

The girl in the back had long, straight honey blonde hair which I could see that it reached her lower back, it was left loose and flowing in the wind along with the other girls' hair. She had amazingly fair, pale skin. Her eyes had a mix to them which made me curious. They seemed to be a blue-green but with a hint of yellow. But as I watched when she turned, they looked grey.

All the girls had their own style. I could only see the tops of their clothes.

The driver had on a pale green V-neck blouse with long sleeves which fit her perfectly, it made her eyes stand out. With silver chandelier earings which had tiny green stones in them. She also had some silver bracelets on her left wrist.

The passanger next to her had on a light baby pink jacket with a white shirt underneath, the jacket had a small flower on the left side, she wore silver earings with a stone at the bottom, the dangling type of earings along with a pink band on her left wrist and a necklace matching the earings. She looked beautiful as well.

The girl in the back was much different in her choice of clothes. She wore a black belly jacket hoodie with a black shorts tank as I could see on the bottom as it reached passed her waist. She stood up in the car and I could see black skater pants with a studded belt and a chain hanging out of the pocket. She had a black sweatband on her right wrist and black rubber bracelets on the left wrist. She also wore a black fabric choker. She _also_ wore black fingerless gloves that reached the wrists. She had her own style, but she still looked gorgeous. She looked like the fighter of the group.

The were in a silver Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, the hood was down, allowing the wind to play in their hair, making it fly around them.

They were playing music as it was booming. I recognized the song as it ended to be a Linkin Park song. But then it ended and I heard the beginning of another. I recognized it as "Shut up" by Simple Plan.

The girls' car asked to go infront of us and Edward let them in since they had the right away. Then another car stood by the girls' car, they were filled with some students from my school, whom I didn't now.

The guys started whistling at the girls. Until the honey blonde haired girl in the back clenched her teeth in anger and was about to throw herself out of the car. I almost gasped slightly as I noticed the girl's eyes were now more yellow-green.

"Hey hey! Wanna go out with us, babes?" yelled one of the guys. Another guy whistled, there were four guys in a red sports car.

"No! You ugly assholes!! Dumb asses!! How 'bout I shove my foot right up your fucking asses?!!!" the pale girl yelled, one leg over the side of the car as her brown eyed friend struggled pulling her back in, her black and white converse sneakered foot kicking in the air as she was pulled back in. Eventually she did get her in the car, and the pale girl settled down as the guys took off in fright. "Losers!!" the blonde girl yelled once more, then settled down.

Me, Alice, and Edward held back hysteria. _This_ girl wanted to tear these guys' faces _off_ for whistling at them and calling them babes. And the other two were just shaking their heads at the boys in shame and annoyance.

The girls drove off into the parking lot and parked somewhere else.

As we got out, Edward looked frustrated about something with his eyes narrowed.

I saw the girls walking up to the entrance of the school, I noticed that the two girls were wearing jeans.

The pale one had her fists clenched and her lip was moving silently, grumbling under her breath, obviously annoyed. Her eyes were now blue-green. Her two other friends were laughing hysterically, probably at their friend's outburst.

Edward's eyes followed the three girls as they entered the building.

"What is it?" I asked standing beside him.

"I couldn't hear those girls' thoughts." he growled, obviously he was using a lot of effort, but to no avail.

I gasped, my eyes widening at the realization.

_Could it be?_


	13. Chapter 12: New Students

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

Editions belong to all rightful owners.

Thank you for all your reviews. I'm sure I've said this before, but, _please_ no flaming.

I do have both books and I read them over and over every single day, but I have my own writing style, even if it's similar to Mrs. Meyer's. Heh heh, So I'm _not_ a loser.

I write _many _fan fictions. So, if you have a mean comment, don't say it, just don't read my story. Do not be rude about the way I write, so then I stop writing which I probably_ never _will do; so don't even play that card. Please, don't ruin it for the people who actually _enjoy_ my stories. I'm not only writing this for myself, you know. My friends are actually reading this. As for who they are, they may seem familiar in my story. And they said that I should continue this story and make another different one. And I agree with that. _ Just no flaming me._ Just let me know if you're enjoying this, okay. If not, then I apologize.

The story now may seem confusing, but I assure you all, it will get clearer. I love suspense. Doesn't it seem interesting so you can try and figure out the answer. One of you said this story makes you think, and I'm glad. I apologize if it seems frustrating, but don't you think it makes you excited what will happen in the next parts? I hope you all enjoy it, just let me know if you don't mind. I have an account on quizilla where my first stories began and now I've gotten much better than I was and even my first story ever, even if it was in weird format, I've gotten a lot of messages for it.

I write for my friends, and for my readers. I express myself through writing. I love to write, and I've even asked some teachers I _know_ who I know will criticize what I need fixed, but ehy've said I've got a good plot, good conclusion and message in the stories I write as well as this one. I've already told them what will happen and they were impressed as to how I have it planned out already. So please do not criticize me in a rude manor. I want to update as much as I can, and I do not need to be pulled down because what I'm writing doesn't appeal to someone, I've found several people who have made fun of or made rude comments to some writers, and it upsets people. Don't do that. I've had to reasure about 5 people because they were made fun of and they lost their spirit to write. I told them that to keep on going, and guess what? They actually had good stories that were awesome and because of _one person_, it almost went all awry. So please don't do that. Well, this discussion is offically closed now.

Heh heh, I've made the new girls sound evil, eh? I assure you they're not, just the blonde has a bad temper. Wouldn't you if on your first day were whistled and hooted at? You'll find out why later. Heh heh

Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 12**: New Students

Edward and I seperated with Alice and made our way to our classes. Lunch came quickly. I sat with Alice and Edward as always and ate something since Edward insisted, my mind was buzzing through the new information that I had gathered today.

The three girls sat across the lunch room from us as they sat, talked and laughed. They were eating, so I didn't think they were vampires, unless they wanted to force themselves to cough it up later; or even if they were the same girls at all. Their voices sounded similar, but who could tell? But I noticed that they ate only small things like some junk food, so it could be possible.

I noticed a lot of the guys were drooling at the three of them and girls were giving them death glares. I noticed Lauren and Jessica talking to eachother. Jessica turned to me, motioning me to come over.

"I'll be right back." I smiled at Edward. He grinned back with his perfect, white teeth.

I walked over as Jessica motioned me closer and she whispered in my ear.

_"Who are those girls?" _she asked.

I pulled away and shrugged. I turned and noticed Angela was walking towards thier table.

She stopped and starting talking to them. After a few minutes Angela started cracking up, she turned and waved goodbye and came and stood infront of us.

"They're really nice. The blonde is hilarious." Angela smiled.

Lauren had a scowl on her face. "They're acting." Lauren spoke with jealousy written all over her.

"I don't think so." Angela defended. "They're _really _nice, maybe you should try talking with them."

Jessica was staring at the three girls, curiosity glowing in her eyes.

The next class was starting soon so the three got up. They gathered their books and their backpacks as they were making their way out of the room.

Until...the blonde pale girl tripped on her own two feet and stumbled, but caught herself.

"Are you okay?" asked the brown eyed girl.

"Um, maybe." the blonde replied. She had on a nervous grin. I then noticed her hair was parted a certain way, it was covering some of her left eye.

"That's good. But we have to get to class before we're late on our first day." the emerald eyed girl informed her.

"All right." the pale girl nodded with a sigh.

They then disappeared down the hall.

"I have one of my classes with them. They are _really_ smart." Mike's voice came from behind us.

"How smart?" Jessica asked.

Mike turned to her. "Well, I'm not really sure about the blonde, but the other two are very smart, and when I mean_ that, _I mean 95 average or above smart."

"Well, the blonde is smart too. But she likes to lay back and see what everyone else has to say before she says anything. Lazy sometimes I think. She fell asleep in class but when the teacher asked her a question she got it correct with more information than necessary, like she wasn't sleeping at all. The green eyed girl was asked to solve some problems on the board, and she did the question in three ways, one more difficult like above college level, and then they got easier to high school advanced placement, I still couldn't quite understand it, but the teacher was in shock. Then the girl in pink, she corrected a teacher about information that was given out and the teacher asked her to explain and she did perfectly, I finally understood it. Everyone was impressed. I saw some info about them, the blonde seems to be a whiz with english, history, languages, art, and mythology, but not too good with math and science. The other two are whiz's at everything. They've won awards left and right, also they performed in their school for singing different syles like opera, japanese music, instrumental, rock, emo, classical, piano, all different kinds. I've heard they just transferred from New York." Angela informed us.

We all were silent until I then went back to Edward and Alice, they were listening in.

They had their eyes' narrowed, deep in thought.

I went to my next class, Edward was not in the same one as me. He did have most of his classes with me but not this one, but I knew he would be waiting for me after school.

I walked in and took my usual seat. Into 5 minutes of the class, as the teachers were taking attendance the door opened. I then looked and saw the girl with emerald eyes, a friend of the other gorgeous girls.

"We have a new student in our class, she has just moved here so please make her feel welcome." the teacher smiled.

"My friends had to leave early, but theyr said they would be here tomorrow, definatly." the girl said in a delicate voice, it sounded familiar.

The girl smiled. Weirdly, the teacher didn't give her name out. I guessed because she was afraid if she was shy. She took a seat and got her books out.

During the class, I noticed how incredibly smart she was. I could also see girls staring at her with scowls, and the boys almost about to drool. She remained oblivious, or was ignoring it.

As the bell rang she stood up and passed my desk. I looked at her and at that same time, she turned and smiled at me, her vibrant green eyes looking into mine with greeting, smiling down at me.

I suddenly had a flash back to the girls who were _my_ protectors as well as my vampire family's. They who helped me in my nightmares and in reality. The green eyes...penetrating the shadows came to me and the mysterious girl's wavy hair as it fell to her shoulders in the moonlight. I gathered my stuff and walked out of the room, my eyes narrowed now in effort to figure this out. I had to find out if it was them...

I walked out in my coat as the rain poured heavily. Edward was parked infront of the school, waiting for me along with Alice.

As I was about to turn I saw the three new girls laughing.

The green and the brown eyed girl under an umbrella, were laughing at the blonde as she stood in the pouring rain. She started jumping in a large puddle as it splashed around her. Her hair was soaking wet and dripping along with her clothes. They stood next to their car which now had a top on it, preventing the rain from entering. They laughed hysterically at their friend as she suddenly slipped and landed in the puddle. The blonde laughed along with them as she sat in the puddle. She got up as her friend, the one in my last class, the emerald eyed girl, gave her a towel, she nodded and spoke with a smile, even though I could hear it, I knew she said "Thank you".

I went into Edward's car and as he drove, I remained silent, thinking. My eyes darted to her perfect face, me was thinking as well. I returned my gaze to the forest as it flew by. I saw in the mirror on the side that Alice was thinking hard as well.

_If it **was** them...I was going to find out on my own._


	14. Chapter 13: Introduced

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

Editions belong to rightful owners. Including me and my friends and whoever else listed. So no copying _anything_ of mine!!!

I apologize that it took so long to update. Schoolwork...Ugh! Thank you for everyones support! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Thank you all!

I'm sorry for the errors in my writing, I use wordpad. I don't have Microsoft Word or anything. Sorry!

Oh! And that quote about the flaming made me crack up! Hehehehe Thank you!

I agree!

Any poems? Songs?

**Chapter 13**: Introduced

Edward and his family had to go hunting, and plus since the sun was glowing over everything, it was impossible anyway. They would be gone for two days.

I got ready for school, Edward had left during the night so I'd be alone.

But maybe today, I could find out who those girls were.

I parked my car and walked into the school. It was warm out so I wore a light blue t-shirt with jeans and sneakers with a white jacket around my waist.

I walked into class and the day, thank goodness, went by fast. I was sad without Edward and Alice.

During lunch, I sat at my normal table since I had to study. I finished in 10 minutes as I sat and finished my lunch, drinking some iced tea.

I put my bag on the floor next to me and as soon as I turned, someone tripped over my bag.

"OW!" shouted a voice, followed my a thump on the floor.

I turned to see the blonde girl of the three as she was on her hands and knees.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I jumped out of my seat to help her.

She turned and sat on her backside. "No problem. I'm all right. I just can't seem to walk without tripping over something." she smiled up at me.

I offered my hand to her as she took it, I gasped.

Her hand...the tips of her fingers were ice cold, but her hand was warm. My mind flashed back to the pale girl in my dreams, as she helped me. If this was the same girl, it was a complete role reversal...but it felt _very_ familiar.

She picked herself up with my help and smiled. "Thank you." she spoke.

"Jen?" called a voice. We both turned.

There stood the emerald eyed girl along with the brown eyed girl.

"You fell again?" asked the brown eyed girl. The blonde, or rather Jen laughed nervously.

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet!" Jen said. She turned to me with a smile. "I'm Jennifer. You can called me Jen if you like." she spoke.

"I'm Gunjal." the emerald eyed girl spoke with her own smile.

"And I'm Abiola. Pleasure to meet you." said the brown eyed girl.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"So, Bella? Would you like to sit with us, or we could sit with you?" Gunjal asked.

"You're all alone today. Your boyfriend and his sister are absent?" Abiola asked.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Your very popular in conversations, mostly the boys'." Jennifer smiled.

"Oh." I said. "You could sit with me if you like?" I spoke.

"You sure?" Jennifer asked.

I nodded. I wanted-no-_needed_ to find out who they were.

They sat down at the table.

"So, where did you guys move from?" I asked.

"We just moved from New York." Gunjal smiled.

"We needed some forest time. Green peace didn't cut it in New York much." Jennifer smirked.

I giggled lightly.

"Forks is really nice. Very...calm, serene." Abiola said.

"Just for the occasional morons. They make me twitch." Jennifer growled. Somehow, her growl reminded me of a wolf. Her eyebrow was twitching. She suddenly reached into her bag and pulled out some candy. "Want some?" she asked. She held up a few packs of Skittles.

I shook my head, I didn't want to take her candy.

"Hey, Bella. If you're worried about taking all my snacks, don't worry! I have a whole box at our house. Enjoy." she laughed as she placed a bag of the candy in my hands.

She gave one to Abiola and Gunjal.

"It's probably due to the candy that she's so hyper." Gunjal laughed.

"No, I just sleep a lot." Jen replied simply.

"Yes, you mean lazy; about 24 hours a day, seven days a week." Abiola laughed.

"And I'm surprised she hasn't blown up yet. You should see the snack cabinet." Gunjal laughed along.

Jen pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her head than snapped up, looking passed me. I turned and saw Lauren whispering to some people. But I could hear a rumor brewing.

"It seems that girl Lauren is making a bad rumor about me." Jen huffed, in disgust.

"Yes, not very original, though." Abiola said annoyed.

"Um, Bella? Do you mind if we confront her?" Jen asked.

I shook my head. It was none of my buisness anyway, even though Lauren was being mean to me as well sometimes.

Jen smirked, even Abiola smiled in anticipation. This was definatly something to watch. Gunjal nodded, she was interested in it as well.

We all got up, I walked over to where Jessica was standing, Lauren and her three other friends, walked up closer, seeing as the three new people in school were approaching them. Me, Jess, Mike and Angela were on the side, watching.

The two groups stood in the middle of the lunch room. The whole lunch room went silent, all eyes on the two groups of girls, eager for a fight.

"So, you have been making rumors, eh?" Jen raised an eyebrow.

"What rumors? I'm only telling what I've heard." Lauren defended.

"From where, exactly? Last time I heard, it was _you_ who was spreading it. Are you a bit frightened? I'm sure if someone was actually passing a _true_ rumor of someone being a gang leader or a killer, they would be terrified." Jen smirked evily, I could see Lauren slightly shivered. "So, the question is: are you too stupid to have realized that important flaw?"

"It's probably the truth. Look at the way you are dressed compared to your two friends!" one of the girls with Lauren spoke.

I looked at their clothes. Jen wore today aanother pair of black skater pants which more alittle more baggy but fit her nicely. They had a few more pockets as well, she wore a black studded belt with it. Her top was a plain no-sleeve shirt that showed her pale shoulders. She wore black fingerless goves that went past the elbow. She also wore a black regular hoodie, except it had no sleeves. She had on her black bracelets over the gloves on her left wrist. She had her long hair combed a little over her left eye. She also wore a plain fabric choker. Obviously her favorite color to wear was black, which brought out her cat colored blue-green eyes and her fair skin.

Gunjal wore a black shirt that went passed the waist with the sleeves to the elbow. She had a black studded belt over the shirt around the waist, giving off a nice sense of style. She wore also dark blue jeans with black and white converse sneakers like Jen's. She had on some silver bangles on her left wrist, her raven silky hair seemed to shine with radiance. Her emerald eyes sparkling.

Abiola wore a long sleeve white shirt and beige low rider pants. She had on some gold bangles on her wrists with a gold necklace, her thick hair was brushed and perfect, and the colors brought out her beautiful dark skin and dark eyes.

"And what the problem with self expression? Being different? Unless you're moronic enough to believe everyone should be the same. If that were true...we would be living in a world of robots. Pointless and stupid. But we can all see that _you_ were trying to be better than anyone else." Jen smirked, slyly. "Nice hair."

That made the whole room fill with laughter.

"Obviously, you fell for one of those modeling tricks,_ change your look and you can become a famous model_." she said the last part mockingly, using her hands and making a weird tone and face. Gunjal and Abiola held in a burst of laughter.

"Don't worry about that." Abiola smiled broghtly at Jen. "She is obviously a bimbo who doesn't know any better."

The other students laughed again.

"_She searched for beauty and fame, but recieved ugly_." Gunjal spoke, ashamed, shaking her head. "_How terrible_."

The roars of laughter echoed in the room. I was struggling from laughing, Jessica was giggling and so was Angela. Mike had his eyebrows raised, but that quickly turned to holding in hysteria.

Lauren...was red from anger. I was sure I could see steam coming out of her ears. I thought she was going to go over and slap Jen or Abiola, or at least hit anyone of them. Her friends watching her, waiting.

Jen smirked, knowingly. "Lauren...just so you know. If you attack me or my friend, either one of us would be forced to use self-defense while you'd be held accountable for assault. So...think twice." she smiled. "Even harrassment, spreading unethical rumors about gangs, violence and murder. _Lying_ about such things causing panic to erupt into _possibly_ a riot, causing injury and a lawsuit, or even possibly a death. " Everyone had their mouths wide open, such inteligence of the law in this one girl's brain who was seen as lazy.

"Even if we did come here, we were to confront you in a manner of peace, but you have your..._gang_ of girls here glaring and about to spring on us,_ also _implying self-defense if necessary. Plus, many witnesses here to harassment, so watch your step. I can assure you that me and my friends here have never gotten into a fight and never shall. So _us_ attacking _you_ violently is out of character for us; unlike _you_, who has a tendancy to spread vile rumors about new students due to jealousy." Gunjal continued.

"So...think twice. And quit your rumors, they will get you nowhere with us. We are from New York, have you noticed? We are used to rumors, it's called experience." Abiola added. "So think before you create rumors. So unless you're an imbecile? Think about who you are dealing with, we mean that as a warning to who you create rumors about. What you did was immature and precisely...an act of jealousy."

Lauren looked nervous, these girls had the law in their hands and they would use it against her if needed.

"Have a nice day." all three, Jen, Gunjal and Abiola smiled at the same time. Like nothing, no rumor, _anything_ had took place.

"And if you would like to sit with us, _you_ Lauren, or anyone else here? You are most welcome. This childish spat is _over_." Abiola smiled again.

The three walked back to the table and sat down.

I looked at Lauren as her and her friends walked away, practically fuming, but more embaressed.

I looked back the girls' table, they were sitting and talking normally. Gunjal smiled back at me, signaling everything was fine.

I said goodbye to the others and joined them.

"We apologize for being rude to your friend." Gunjal spoke.

I shook my head. "No reason to apologize."

The three of them smiled at me brightly.

"If you would like to, you could perhaps stop by our home, bring whoever you like." Abiola smiled.

"Who do you live with?" I asked.

"We live alone. We bought the house through Abiola's inheritance." Jen smiled.

Abiola nodded. "The blue prints were already made, and the house paid for, we just needed to find somewhere to build it. We wanted to try and live somewhere else." Abiola said.

"Are you...?" I trailed off.

"Orphans? Yes." Gunjal spoke. "Our parents...they are...alive...they just live far..._far_ from here. We haven't seen them since we were younger...we've lived alone since we were in our early teens."

"Oh." I looked down. _What did they mean by that exactly?_

"It's okay. We've survived the best we could, and we're still here, aren't we?" Abiola smiled.

A moment of silence rang through us.

"The next class is about to start." Jen broke the silence. I looked at her, her face was pointed down while her hair covered it. It looked like she'd fallen asleep but her speaking proved me wrong.

All three of them stood up and looked at me as I sat, staring at them in confusion.

I stood up as well as the bell rang.

"We'll see you last period. Oh! And here's our cellphone numbers and home number, you can call us anytime." Gunjal smiled handing me a paper.

I smiled and nodded. "See you later."

They smiled back brightly and turned. I saw how they walked, like they were gliding across the floor on a cloud. Very graceful, even though Jen had the tendancy to trip, she still had that grace.

I saw Gunjal, Abiola and Jen the last period. We had group work and we all finished in 5 minutes which would have normally taken 30 minutes with the average students. We all recieved a perfect 100 since we had _everything_ correct, and I mean every single detail _perfect_.

Edward had called and said he would be gone for a couple of more days. So I made dinner, took a shower, my homework, and everything else. I dreaded every minute without him.

I went to bed and immediatly went into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But my sleep was disturbed...by a nightmare.

I was in the same dark forest. I was running, filled with immense fear as I felt tears streaming down my face. I was wearing the same dress which I had died in my other nightmare. I heard the evil laughing of the hunter who hauted my nightmares and almost took my life as I layed in bed with my angel at my side.

The sky was pitch black, except for the full moon overheard, casting a glow on my skin. Also the thunderstorm overheard as the rain drops covered me in freezing water and stung my eyes, the rain mixing with my tears.

I continued running as I felt branches cutting my skin and dress until I didn't see a tree root in time and my ankle got caught.

The ground flew at me as I braced myself. Then I felt something catch me before my face made contact with the mud. The evil laughing suddenly stopped.

I looked to my stomach since I felt many hands there, holding me up.

There, I saw three pairs of hands. A pair of ivory, a pair of exoticly tanned, and...a pair of dark hands.

I gasped as I turned my head to both sides and saw three smiles of bright white teeth, smiling at me. They're faces were still hidden, but I had a hunch at their identities. But this time...a very bright light is what hid them. Until a soft voice spoke to me.

_"Don't worry, we'll protect you...in the darkness."_


	15. Chapter 14: New Friends

**I'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to update. I found a few people who copied one of my favorite scenes and I was slightly pissed off. So, no copying! I wrote a new story, but I will not post it now, sadly. I do not trust this anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**This may seemed rushed, but all the little things will be shown later. Thank you.**

The next day...would be one without Edward, again. I turned my head and saw...I was late.

I screamed and threw on my clothes, quickly brushed my teeth, etc. Then, ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple and ran into my truck, flying to school in my truck despite the protesting of my truck.

I ran into my class before the late bell rang, panting, then sat in my seat.

Before I knew it, lunch came. And there, were the three girls I had met yesterday. I sat with them again today, Lauren was no where to be seen. Even Jess and Angela, along with Katie, Tyler and Mike sat with us, along with other people.

We talked and laughed. They were so nice to everyone! They invited me to visit their house by pulling me to the side, that I could follow them there with my truck.

I agreed and then after the next class we met up in the parking lot, school was over. I called Charlie and told him where I would be. He agreed, which I was thankful for.

I followed the silver car, Jen now driving.

Where they lived was like the Cullens, in the forest away from town. As we neared the house, I gasped in shock.

It was a large Victorian, a faded white, a large widow's watch on the left. The house was at least three floors, flowers and small trees and shrubs in the front. Wind chimes dangled and blew in the wind. I could see roses, lavendar, all kinds of flowers. The brick of a chimney also on the left on the side of the house. It reminded me of the Cullen's home, but...this seemed in tune with nature and a calm, serene feeling spread through me as I exited the truck, the gentle breeze caressing my face. I could see the long pourch, going around to the side.

I heard water...and I turned to the source. A river...

A chill seemed to overcome me, this was _too_ similar. The feeling was just slightly different.

The girls got of out the car and Gunjal turned to me and smiled.

"Come on in." she spoke.

I nodded still in awe and confusion. I also noticed the small seperate house on the right side of the Victorian, a garage.

I followed them to the front door, as Abiola pulled out the keys and unlocked it.

I went into the house and it was very large. Wooden floor beneath my feet and light pouring into the house, a weloming light it seemed. A golden color along with white in the house. I turned to my right and saw the opening of another room, a living room with a large screen tv, and a black sofa. To the left was the dining room and probably the kitchen connected behind the wall. To the front of me, a flight of stairs on the left and a hallway on the right with windows peering a calm light, as well. I looked up to see a crystal chandelier, large and sparkling in the dawn light.

"You can take you shoes off here, Bella." Abiola smiled. I nodded taking off my shoes, my feet felt the cold wood through my socks.

Jen suddenly dashed towards the living room, she grasped the back of the couch and rolled over it, sitting herself infront of the tv. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv and then ran to a game system, a Playstation 2 and turned it on, grabbing the controller. Game music suddenly filled the room.

Abiola and Gunjal laughed alittle. "Always darting for the games." Abiola said.

"And the anime." Gunjal added.

"How many anime DVD's and games do we have?" Abiola asked.

"Probably about three-hundred." Gunjal answered.

Jennifer seemed engrosed in the game, moving the controller around with her arms.

"Well, you can look around if you want, make yourself at home." Abiola said.

I nodded and then started to look around, not daring to go into the bedrooms or known bathrooms. It would be rude, no matter how much I wanted to know who they were. The home with very large. An in-ground pool in the back, a hot tub indoors, an excercise room in the basement, and other things for entertainment.

I went back to the living room, everyone had their own couch and was now watching TV. I sat nect to Jen in the three seated couch.

Suddenly a news update, the the singer Britney Spears went across the screen. Jen growled and then started pounding her clenched fists on the couch. "UGH!"

I stared at her. "Jen doesn't like this singer." Gunjal informed me. "And neither do I."

"Oh." I said, staring at Jen, her growling kept going until the report ended.

Jen flicked the channel and then came on the beginning of a movie, or so I thought. 'The Covenant' was the name.

_"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" _shouted the blond guy in the movie, we all started laughing.

We watched another movie which was titled 'Tuck Everlasting'. It was a cute movie. It...somehow reminded me of the immortality issue with Edward.

After that, we all just talked. We were all friends now, and we all had something in common.

Except one very important thing: vampire family. That was the difference on my part.

These girls seemed normal, but the more and more I heard their voices, the more familiar they sounded.

They all had some different attitudes, but they all seemed to act like sisters, not caring for the difference. Maybe...before I became a vampire, hopefully...I could be a part of it, somewhat.

It was getting late, so I left, thanking them for dinner and everything. I went home and found my father watching TV he had already eaten dinner, then I did the whole routine before going to bed, then went into a dreamless sleep.

Edward should have been back today...so I decided to stop by the house. It was now the weekend so, no trouble, and I had a day off from work. I drove upto the house and parked, pulling out the keys.

I walked and knocked, but the door opened freely, to a site I'd never though I'd see, my heart completly stopped it's beating, my eyes widening.

There...on the floor was Edward, straddling the waist of a woman whose arms were around his neck. Her long brown hair fanned out around her, her red eyes staring at Edward, a vampire's eyes. Edward had his hands, palms on the ground beside her face on both sides. Edward's eyes locked with mine, but I dropped my head.

"Alana? Would you like to..." came a gentle voice, Esme's, as it suddenly halted. She saw the situation, and my broken and hurt expression. The crystal she was cleaning smashed to the floor.


	16. Chapter 15: Stitches

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming and I'll update more often. I was in shock when I woke up this morning. Heh heh. -smiles- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Enjoy! **

My body felt chilled with cold, my hands clenched in tight fists. My whole body was numb. The stitches which were helping my heart snapped painfully.

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have interupted something." I said quickly, my hair covering my face. "I..." A sob broke through my voice, tears pouring down my face. I then quickly turned and ran with unknown speed and threw myself into my truck.

In the rearview mirror, I saw Edward there, trying to stop me, but I was already flying down the street.

My truck made sounds of protest, but I was dead...I would not, no, could not listen. I had to get out of here.

I remembered my new friends' house. I suddenly pulled up to the house and found myself knocking on the door, then sliding to my knees.

The door opened and there stood Gunjal, her eyes wide and filled with worry. She somehow understood my face, her emerald orbs staring and penetrating mine. I sat there, rain water dripping down everything on my body. Thunder roared in the background.

She helped me stand, wrapping my arm around her neck and helping me into the living room. She then sat me on the couch and ran and got blankets and towels for me. And some clothes, the style was Jennifer's since we seemed to be about the same height. Some grey sweats are what she brought me. She helped me into them and then made me lie down on the couch and pulled blankets over me. Darkness covered my vision.

In the middle of that night, I felt someone putting a towel onto my forehead. My eyes opened to see Jennifer, her mystic-like eyes stared at me with that same worry. Her cold fingertips brushed the hair from my face, her touch made me shiver, her hands seemed even colder than before.

"You have a fever, Bella. Don't worry about your father, we told him you were sleeping over for the three day weekend." Jen explained. I nodded weakly. "Gunjal is making some soup for you, Abiola is helping her. We'll make you better in no time."

My eyes must have been empty, for Jen's expression turned sad, then a gentle smile appeared. "Don't worry." My eyes started to close. "Everything will be okay in the morning."

My eyes were closed, but I could sleep. Suddenly, I heard a voice, singing to me. Only then did I fall asleep.

I woke in the morning, my whole body aching. A hand suddenly appeared and touched my forehead. I jumped and then calmed when I saw it was Abiola.

"Your fever is finally gone." She sighed. "You had us all scared."

"Sorry." I said, my voice dead, holding no emotion.

Abiola smiled gently and stood up from the couch I was laying on.

Suddenly, I heard screaming outside. It was Jennifer's voice along with Gunjal and Abiola's.

"Where is this boyfriend of hers?" Jen shouted, filled with rage. I heard something like a crash, huh?

"Don't know, but that won't solve anything if you go to beat the crap out of him!" Abiola shouted at her.

"Though, for hurting her like this, it may prove to be entertaining." Gunjal added. "He deserves it."

I sat up and got off the couch, my body was numb, I couldn't feel the air in my lungs, the wooden floor beneath my feet, and the tears which ran down my cheeks. I opened the front door and saw Jen, Gunjal, and Abiola standing in a triangle. Then, I noticed a tree, which somehow was now on the ground. This...wasn't there before?

The three of them looked at eachother, like they were having a coversation that pased only through silent words, with their eyes. At the same time, they all nodded.

"Hey, Bella. If you're up for it, we could go ride some horses, we have stables not too far from here?" Gunjal asked me.

I looked down, I knew they were trying to cheer me up, but...now...only that image of Edward at that girl, who looked to be seventeen or eighteen, was beautiful. She had that perfect ivory skin and the perfect body, unlike me.

Edward...was in love with this girl. The thought made the hole in my chest rip and burn, I hadn't noticed that I was panting until sweat ran down the side of my face.

I should have stayed dead.

_Dead_

_A ghost_

_A spirit_

_A memory..._

But, to tell me he loved me and pull that stunt in Italy, then being in such depression when I died, and then...to do this. I sob escaped me, and then I felt a hand on my elbow, I turned my gaze to be locked to dark brown orbs.

"You...cannot...wish that..._ever _again." Jen whispered suddenly.

I looked at her in shock, could she_ read minds_...? Just like...

I wrapped my rms around my chest, but despite my efforts the rest of the stitches snapped and I fully felt the overwhelming agony in me. I fell to my knees, sobbing so strong, my body shook, and I was gasping for air.

"Bella!" Gunjal shouted. She helped Gunjal get me into the house and layed me down on the couch.

My eyes drifted back to Jennifer, her hair covering her eyes. The sun making the honey highlights glow. She remained in the doorway, then suddenly she turned and walked out. I stared after her.

"Are you all right? Are you...hurting inside?" Abiola asked. Her eyes piercing mine to the point where she could tell if I lied.

I nodded weakly, then, I stiffened as Abiola hugged me. The warmth made that repressing of my emotions crash, I hugged her back, burying my face into her shoulder, the tears wetting her white blouse. She rubbed my back with her hand in a circle, calming me slightly.

I moved back, wiping my eyes.

"Bella..." I looked up to Gunjal. Question clearly in my eyes. "There is something we have to tell you. Where--"

Jennifer slammed the door open, we all looked at her in alarm.

"He's here!"


	17. Chapter 16: Discovery

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming and I'll update more often. W-O-W!!! Ten reviews for one chapter! Awesome!!! Heh heh. -smiles- **

**I'm glad you all liked the music, I'm a music freak. As well as an anime freak! Heh heh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh! And I was wondering, let's play a guessing game. Who am_ I _in this story?**

**Any songs or poems are welcomed! **

**This may seem confusing, but as I've said, all will be explained. It keeps you wondering, doesn't it? -smirks-**

"Bella!" shouted a voice all too familiar.

"Bella, are you ready to see him?" Gunjal asked. Her arm was around my shoulders, her free hand gripping my left shoulder.

"I..." I looked down. "No...not yet." I sobbed.

"Well, then you don't have to look at him." Jennifer spoke. "We'll get you out of here."

How...? How could that be possible. _ He _would certainly catch us.

"Guys, help her onto my back?" Jen spoke and ran over to where we were. She turned her back to me, her legs apart, steadying her.

Gunjal and Abiola suddenly picked me up, and then settled me onto Jen's back. Her arms hooked under my knees, and my arms wrapped around her neck.

"Ready?" Abiola asked. Jen and Gunjal nodded. We then all made our way towards the door.

My heart was thumping painfully, and my grasp tightened. I pressed my forehead to Jen's shoulder, shutting my eyes. I then felt the sunlight warm my skin.

"Who...who are you?" I heard a voice...Alice?

"We're friends of Bella's. None of _your_ concern." Abiola said darkly.

"It _is_ our concern." Carlisle answered. "But...we can see she's safe." Carlisle reasoned. All of the Cullens were there. Somehow...I could sense it.

"We would _never_ hurt her, we were, no, _are_ protecting her. You should be helping, instead of straddling another girl like a horse!" Jen hissed.

"How would _you _know?" asked Emmett.

I could feel Jen laugh, along with the other two, but there was no humor. "I have my ways, one of you should know what I mean."

"Bella..." Edward's voice called. "It wasn't--"

"Shut up!" I shouted. The tears stinging my eyes. I pulled my face up, my eyes staring at the one who shattered me. "How could you..." I started. "How could you show your face here, after you already have done the damage? Leave me alone!" I screeched. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me again!"

"Please, let me explain."

I shook my head fast, making me dizzy.

"You've done enough! Leave now!" Gunjal shouted.

"Not without Bella!" Jasper shouted back.

"You...you are such _fools_!!!" Jen screamed. "How _old _are you guys?! She's in danger!! Her life can be lost any moment!! And yet...you left her alone!! You know what, Edward? You should have chased her, as soon as she drove away broken!!"

"How...do you know so much?" Alice asked.

"Well, we aren't normal, are we? But, compared to blood drinkers, we are in small ways." Abiola spoke.

A silence rang over us, the Cullen's expressions were of shock, but not mine.

"Wait...this girl...? Her name...was...Alana?" Gunjal asked. "Hmmmm."

_"Yes..." _I answered quietly.

"Foolish, _very_ foolish. That girl...was a vampire...but also _not _a vampire." Abiola mused.

_"What...?"_

"She was a doll." Jennifer spoke. "A doll of the hunter." she explained. "But...if _she's_ here...?" Jen suddenly gasped. "We have to leave! Now."

Then, a sharp pain erupted from my chest, and it had nothing to do with my shattered heart. I gasped and screamed out in agony. The pain was...awfull, my grip tightened on Jen, surely choking her, if she was human, but not sure she wasn't.

I heard voices calling me, but then in a second...I was flying.

The wind flew against my skin, my hair flying around me, faster than my trips with Edward, it seemed. No, it _was_ faster.

Suddenly, day turned to night in my eyes, and I looked up from the person who was carrying me, she carried me like a small child, her eyes staring ahead with determination, mystical colored eyes of blue and green. But...the glow of her skin was...mezmorizing, moonlit skin, glowing in the shadows.

My eyes wandered to behind her...and there were the other two girls, the ones who glowed golden. Emerald and brown orbs stared with that same determination The moonlight shined overhead, and I was being carried away by my guardians, my saviors...and also the ones whom I called 'friends'.

_It was them...all along_.


	18. Chapter 17: Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh! And I was wondering, let's play a guessing game. Who am_ I _in this story?**

**Any songs or poems are welcomed! **

I woke up in the middle of that same day. I sat up in a log cabin, the trees outside of the home.

"Bella...?" Gunjal called.

"Where...?"

"We're at the cabin near the stables we own. You were in danger." Gunjal explained.

"What about...?"

"Oh, them. Let's just say we forced them to leave, not in a violent way, but sort of controlled their bodies and made them go home." Gunjal smiled. "Jen saw danger."

"What...are you guys?" I asked.

Gunjal sighed. "I was trying to tell you before." She smiled again.

"Are you human?"

"Well, sort of." She answered. "We are...not vampires...or werewolves, but the ones who protect people. The ones whom mothers tell their children will be looking after them."

My expression turned of shock.

"Yes, it's what your thinking. One name...we are called are...angels."

I moved back. "But...if you are...shouldn't you have...? Shouldn't you be in...?"

"Wings? Yes. We do. But, only when we want them to be there." She nodded. "As for heaven, it does exist. But...like my kind, we've chosen to live on Earth, as lost angels. Stuck between humanity and the everlasting." she sighed. "We're immortal, but we're young, same age as you are. But...we too, like vampires, have very good memory."

My mind drifted back to the Cullen's as they stared at us from the shadows of the trees at Gunjal's house. Trying to hide, but they were not fooling anyone.

"Do you...have powers?" I asked.

"Yes, many. But, we each have a special talent." Gunjal smiled. "I can freeze time. Jen can see the future through dreams and sometimes visions, mostly she just goes on instinct. Abiola can change the past, so we have powers that balance past, present and future, you could say.

"We can use the powers of the elements, and we each have a special animal. A guardian for us."

"What are they?"

"They are spirits, in some ways. I am guarded by the phoenix. Jennifer is guarded by the wolf. Abiola is guarded by the tiger." Gunjal's gaze turned back to me. "We can call them for aid. But...our kind is stronger than that of vampire or werewold species. We are the balance between them both, but...we too have enemies. Vampires and werewolves...are like prey to us, humankind is fine to us, though." She added quickly, seeing as I leaned back. She laughed. "We don't have cravings like lustful desires for death and blood, but we do sometimes tend to have an excitment for fighting, hand to hand combat. Spells, as well." She chuckled. "Angels are warriors, not fantasies for kissing and hugging, we help who we can."

"There is something you should know, though Bella." She sighed. "Your...one of us."

I gasped and shook my head.

"It's true. It runs in your veins, and it triggered when you died. The hunter knows this...and since you haven't 'awakened' fully. He's trying to get you before that happens, thus, the doll. Alana, is her name. A doll whom is owned by the hunter. Her power is hypnosis. Jennifer looked into it, she's sleeping right now from the struggle." I nodded, understanding. "Edward...may have been tricked. But...we can't be sure. Esme found her unconcious in the forest, it was a set-up."

I smiled, despite the tears running from my eyes. Maybe...Edward didn't cheat on me? I prayed he didn't. He...didn't seem like the type to do that to a woman.

"I know how badly you must want to see him, but you can't just yet." She added. "We have to train you."

"For...?"

"To protect yourself. You see, we don't know what color you'll be."

"Color?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Yes, color is what _we_ call it. Each one of us has a different color, or fire within us. Thus, the color of our wings. We need to find out your animal for you, as well. And we need to start soon, those pains and weird experiences are becoming to painful and unhealthy. We'll stay for a day, then I can freeze the time. Only un-humans won't be affected. We'll teach you the basics." She smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 18: Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Oh! And I was wondering, let's play a guessing game. Who am_ I _in this story?**

**Any songs or poems are welcomed! **

**YAY! More reviews!**

Gunjal smiled, taking me by the hand and taking me outside. The breeze was comfortable, just the right temperature. My hair flowed it in. We walked a little ways to infront of the small house. She then let go of my hand, walked a few feet and then turned to me.

"Okay, Bella." She smiled. "I want you to concentrate on one thing, and one only." She instructed. "Sit down."

I did as told, and she did the same. "Now...close your eyes and concentrate."

"Huh?" I raised a brow.

"You need to concentrate on unlocking your abilites. So when you really need them, you could use them." She smiled and losed her eyes, I did the same. "Now, I want you to concentrate on one element, earth would be the best thing for now. Then, you must use your spirit and mind, imagine your spirit form's hand reaching for something to grow. Try it."

I concentrated and concentrated, soon I became frustrated. Nothing was happening...probably because I had so much on my mind.

"Focus, or it won't work." Gunjal imformed me.

I sighed and breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself. Suddenly, my eyes shot open.

Everything was brighter with this vision I had now. Times normal vision by ten, everything was vibrant in color. It occured to me for a wild moment on how a new TV would be compared to an old one. But, then I felt the seperation.

My spirit felt torn from my body, and I was flying through the forest, passed Gunjal. I felt the wind running through my hair, then my vision changed.

I was floating in the sky, I looked at my hands and they seemed to be see-through. I heard someone calling to me, like a buzz in my head.

I flew towards the voice, and suddenly I was at the Cullen house. I was looking through Edward's glass wall, floating over the river and trees. I saw him there, sitting on the couch. He suddenly stood up and walked to the window. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking deep in thought.

Suddenlly, he appeared outside. He walked deeper into the woods, I followed from the air above.

Suddenly he stopped then, then turned as his right fist crashed through a tree. His teeth clenched in fury, snarls and growls erupting from his chest. Even so...he looked divine as always. But, when I saw his actions, I feared for him, even though knowing it couldn't hurt him.

He then turned to another, a thicker one. His actions were immature to the fullest! He was worried, but what was the point of smashing down trees?

But...then I realized...either he was angry at my disappearance or kidnapping, which is how_ they _probably saw it as. Or...no...that wasn't possible. That girl was a doll, a puppet. So...he _did_ love me. And my disappearance made him angry at not being able to stop it, and being helpless. Not being able to find me...somehow?

But...they were vampires! And my scent was strong to them. But...somewhere deep inside, another creature, filled with knowledge whispered it to me, sharing the truth...and the secrets.

My scent was being hidden or masked. By the powers...of what my new friends were.

Edward knocked the next two trees down, while I was consumed in though.

This was foolish! And immature! But...one could comprehend.

Suddenly annoyed, I dived towards Edward, then when close enough, I grasped his wrist.

_"Stop it, Edward! I'm fine!" _

My voice echoed, like that time I was a ghost. But, as soon as I spoke, Edward froze solid. My hands grasped his wrist, but since he looked around, I knew he couldn't _see_ me...but _feel_ me. My very presence.

His hand went to his side as he stood up straight, looking around frantically. I remained standing infront of him, he continued looking around. His face turned to disappointment, looking down as his hair covered his eyes.

"Bella?" He asked. He didn't expect an answer, that I could tell.

_"Yes?" _I answered anyway, my voice carried by the wind blowing against my back. My voice...a gentle whisper.

His eyes snapped up and started looking. "Where are you? Are you hurt?" He asked.

_"I'm here Edward. And...I'm safe."_

"Bella...that girl..." He started. "I have to explain."

I knew what the explanation and the truth behind it was, but I wanted to hear _his_ side. Despite what I knew.

"She...pulled me onto her. She...had some sort of strange power, and I couldn't regain myself...until I saw _you_." He sobbed. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. But...I would never do that to you." He took a breath. "Esme had found her, hurt in the forest. he said she didn't know who she was...only her name. She was a vampire so we had to make sure she wouldn't hunt in the town or anywhere near here. But...Carlisle was away, and when I first saw her, and couldn't read her thoughts, I knew she was suspicious. I contronted her, and she used her power. She wasn't a vampire...that much I know."

_"You're right, she was nothing but a puppet."_

"But...I'm sorry. I-"

_"No need, I understand. But stop this childish anger releaser, it's not healthy."_

He chuckled. "Silly Bella." He paused. "But, where are you? Those girls kidnapped you. If they hurt you in any way..." He trailed off.

_"They won't." _I cut in. _"They are helping me, you, and your family. I became ill that night, and they took care of me."_

I decided to leave all the details out of what I was, it was too soon, but I _would_ tell him.

"They're not human, Bella! We don't know what they are!" He retorted. Frustration evident in his voice.

_"But, **I** do. They saved me, Edward. The hunter was coming. Ready to kill me. They won't hurt me, and I **know** that. I trust them as much as I trust your family, they **are **like family. One of them is bedridden right now, trying to protect you guys, and find the truth. And...if you don't trust them."_ I paused. _"Then trust **me**...and my instincts." _I whispered the last word with confusion, did I have instincts...from my...other side?

He nodded, then. "I do. I trust you with my entire existance."

I felt a tugging at my spirit body. Being pulled back into the air.

_"I will see you soon." _I whispered. _ "I love you."_

"And I love you."

And with that...the wind took me away, as I slammed into my body.

"Bella?" A voice called, my eyes opened to be locked in Gunjal's gaze, her vibrant emerald orbs staring into mine. They suddenly showed a strong relief. A light smile creeped onto her face as she leaned back from leaning over me. I felt the soft fabric of a sweater behind my head. "It...seems you have awakened a talent of our kind."

I sat up. My eyes confused, along with my expression. "What?"

"The talent...of connection."

**Okay, no one has answered the guessing game. Guess who I am, if you have payed attention you may know. -smiles-**

**So, who am I?**


	20. Chapter 19: Alike

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Any songs or poems, anyone?**

**Please review!**

"C-Connection...?"

"Yes, connection, but...it seems stronger for you. Perhaps...that could be your main talent. Who did you reach?"

Gunjal asked.

"I reached Edward. But, I didn't mean to." I answered.

She smiled brightly. "Yes, that is your main talent. But, perhaps later, it will become stronger. You reached him from across town. So, imagine later, when you're strong enough. But...your spirirt won't fly out like that, you'll only use your mind's eyes, so you could reach them with only your voice and you can _see_ them."

The feeling of excitment coursed through me. Gunjal chuckled at my bright expression, and I joined her.

Another laugh made me turn. "Having fun, are we?" I saw it was Abiola. "Can I join?"

We both nodded, and Abiola sat indian style on the thick grass.

"So, connection, huh?" Abiola smiled.

"Yeah, but I have a theory. Bella, could you try something for me?" Gunjal asked.

I nodded, confusion and curiosity on my face.

"Your mind cannot be affected by a vampire's powers. So, clearly, connection is not your main. So, I would like for you to concentrate on something."

"What?" I asked.

She suddenly pulled out a pen from her pocket. She held it in her palm infront of me, I stared at it confused.

"Concentrate on this pen, will it to move." Gunjal ordered softly with a smile.

"Um, okay?" I asked. This was probably pointless.

I stared at the pen, trying to make it move for several minutes.

I sighed, annoyed. "It's not working."

"Take your time, Bella. Just, let it come to you freely." Abiola encouraged.

I closed my eyes again, relaxing every muscle, and every organ. Except my brain, my mind, which was racing with images of the pen and moving. I then, felt a cool and warm feeling, like a perfect spring breeze washing over me. Then, my mind went blank, from it. And my eyes saw black.

"Bella! We're so sorry! Are you all right?" Gunjal whispered, anxious.

I sat up, running my aching head. My head was pounding, and I need a pain killer. "It's all right, just a headache."

Relief washed over hers and Abiola's face, they shared a brief look, then looked back at me.

"I'm fine, really!" I held my hands up.

"Are you sure?" Abiola questioned, raising a brow.

I nodded, but regreted it because of the headache. "I'll get some Tylenol." Gunjal stood up, and with grace, like a fairy walked to the cabin. No sound came from her steps, and she had walked quickly slightly. She reminded me of Alice, just a little different.

Abiola chuckled for a second. I looked at her in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"Your expression. You have grace, as well." She smiled.

"Yeah, and that grace causes me to trip over imaginary objects, that seem to just pop up everytime I walk." I sighed.

"You're wrong." She chuckled. "You're not the only one who had grace and trips."

Suddenly, a bang was herd in the cabin followed by a scream of "OUCH!"

"Jen, are you all right?" Gunjal asked.

I could...hear everything? _ "New ability." _Said the creature inside me.

"No, I hurt my foot! Stupid table leg!!" She shouted in pain and annoyance, that seemed to shoot out from the voice. Was this a power, too? To feel and sense the emotions? _"It was"_, the voice inside me told me.

"Here's some ice." Gunjal spoke.

"Thanks." Jen sighed, I heard a chair being pulled out. "Ahhhh." Jen sighed. I chuckled along with Abiola. I could just imagine the look on Jen's face.

"You see?" Abiola chuckled. "Jen and you have a lot in common, except sometimes she can be childish." I sighed, I sometimes had childish thoughts, though. Did _that _count?

"I HEARD THAT!" Jen shouted. Abiola laughed, while I grew a nervous expression, it sounded like Jen would break down the door. "And you're right, Abby. Sometimes, I can be, but it's better than to take everything seriously. There's no fun in that." Jen explained. I could hear the smile in her voice.

Gunjal came back out, with a glass of water and two tylenol in a napkin. She handed the napkin to me and I took the tylenol, throwing the in my mouth and she handed me the glass. I chuged the water down, hoping to get rid of this headache.

After that, we sat in the cabin. When I had walked in, Jen was on the couch was ice on her foot. She smiled sheepishly at me. I chuckled and sat beside her.

We talked about music and such, normal things for teenagers to talk about.

Then, we got into the real stuff about my life.

I told them about what happened with James's coven, my life without Edward, and the Volturi. The ones who would seek me out, and along with Victoria hunting me.

They all listened intently, soaking it in. I told them about my Mother and Father, and my step-father Phil. They soaked that in too.

However, when I told them about the deal with the Volturi, that I was to be changed, along with the treaty, my best friend Jacob, a werewolf.

But...when the Volturi's promise of immortality or death was spoken. All their expressions hardened.

I asked if they had royalty like vampires, or a leader like the werewolves. I knew in heaven, God was the head of them all. But...Lost Angels, as they called themselves, were they being ruled by _him_?

Abiola's eyes locked to mine as she answered. "Yes. Yes, we do." She sighed. "They are called the Aeternus. Or rather, the eternal, or the everlasting."

**Okay, here's a hint to my identity! In one of the poems someone sent me, I commented it. And it's said whom it was in one of the chapters. **

**Who is your favorite character, by the way?**

**Answer them! -smiles-**


	21. Chapter 20: Laptop

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Please, answer the two questions below, I want to see who you think I am. One person has tried, thank you. But, I'll tell you the answer soon. **

**Any songs or poems, anyone?**

**Please review!**

**Sorry that this parts short, but three seperate chapters will do this part justice.**

After mentioning the name of their leaders, the ones who enforced the rules upon them, which I did not know. They grew silent.

"Um, awkward silence?" Jen looked at everyone. "Soon, the crickets will be chirping from it."

I giggled at that, so did Abiola and Gunjal.

"Well, what do we do?" Gunjal asked everyone.

"No clue." Abiola shrugged.

"Um, how about music? You want to hear some, Bella?" Jen grinned at me.

"Sure." I nodded.

Jen reached to the inside of the couch, pulling out a black laptop.

"Um, why was your laptop in the couch?" Abiola asked, raising a brow.

"I'm too lazy." Jen shrugged, and yawned to prove her point. She sat straight on the couch in the middle, scooting over. The ice had melted, and was placed on the table in the middle of the room. I sat next to Jen on her left, Gunjal on her right. And Abiola was standing, looking over Jen's shoulder. I then remembered they had a rectangular cushion behind the couch, like a footrest.

The desktop was a starry night sky one, a full moon in the right corner with bright stars and shooting stars.

"Moon fetish." Jen shrugged. "I love the night." She grinned. She clicked onto her files, then her music playlist. Millions of songs popped up. I almost gasped at how many songs.

"Um, is this only your computer?" I asked.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "What can I say? I love this type of stuff."

"What she means by that is, she spends most of her life on the net." Abiola explained with a smile.

"Hey! It's fun!" Jen pouted. I chuckled, Gunjal smiled at them.

Jen returned her gaze onto the screen. All the lights were off, our only light was from the screen.

"You have to hear the music I listen to!" Jen grinned.

**Okay, here's a hint to my identity! In one of the poems someone sent me, I commented it. And it's said whom it was in one of the chapters. **

**Who is your favorite character, by the way?**

**Answer them! -smiles-**


	22. Chapter 21: Jennifer's Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Please, answer the two questions below, I want to see who you think I am. One person has tried, thank you. But, I'll tell you the answer soon. **

**Any songs or poems, anyone?**

**Please review!**

**Sorry that this parts short, but three seperate chapters will do this part justice.**

She clicked on an artist's name which was...FictionJunction YUUKA, a japanese singer. A video popped up, showing a girl with dark hair. Standing in a red dress in what looked like to be an airport.

"Silly-Go-Round"

FictionJunction YUUKA

(Yume kara samete mo(_As I awaken from this dream  
_Kono te wo nobasu yo_...)(I reach out with me hands..._

Onaji tsuyosa de yobi au_(If only I could call out to you)  
_Kokoro ni nareru no naraba_(With the same strength as my heart does)  
_Nanninbun no kizu demo(_No matter how much pain I suffer,)  
_Boku wa uketomerareru yo_(I'll bear it all for you.)  
_  
Mou sukoshi datte ki ga surunda(_When I realize I have but a little further to go,)  
_Kono kabe ga kuzureru(_the light of dawn breaks down)  
_Reimei_(the walls around me)  
_  
Yume kara samete mo mada minai yume no hou made_(As we awaken from thie dream, we keep running)  
_Bokura wa hitori de hashiri tsudukeru shika nainda_(by ourselves towards that disappearing dream.)  
_Korogari mayotte tsukuridasu boku no inryoku ga_(When I've lost my way, I know the gravity between us)  
_Itsuka kimi he_(will one day pull me back to you.)  
_  
Sabishi sa ni nagasaretari_(I let my lonelieness flow in me,)  
_Uso wo uso de kakushitari_(hiding lies within lies.)  
_Nandomo machigaeta no ni_(No matter how many times I've been wrong)  
_Mata "Saigo no koi" wo shite_(I know this is my "last chance of love".)  
_  
Miakita hazu no tasogare ga_(Though I grow tired of the approaching twilight)  
_Konna ni kirei dato_(it's beauty still brings me)  
_naita_(to tears)_

GOORU no tsumori de RISETTO BOTAN ni tobikonde_(Already knowing my own goals, I skip past the reset button)  
_Bokura wa guruguru onaji basho wo mawatterunda_(We're both running around in circles,)  
_Ikioi makase de itsuka wa kinou no inryoku wo_(but relying on my own strength, I know our gravity)  
_Koeru kimi to_(will one day bring me back to you.)  
_  
Boku wa kimi ni deau_(You and I...will be together)  
_Yume kara samete mo bokura wa yume wo noritsui de_(As we awaken from this dream, we use it to reach eachother.)  
_Mada minu dareka ni korizu ni kono te wo nobasunda_(I stretch out my hand towards where we can't be judged.)  
_Tari nai kokoro to karada ga ai wo sagasu inryoku ga_(My heart and body desire to be loved, so the gravity between us)  
_Todoku kimi ni_(Will bring me back to you.)  
_  
(Yume kara samete mo_(As I awaken rom this dream)  
_Kono te wo nobasu yo...)_ (I reach out with my hands)_

I was in shock, Jen had a great voice! Even though in japanese, it was really pretty. But...her voice was angelic, singing the song perfectly. But, not only her voice left me wide eyed, but also that I understood every word of that song. The song...sounded like it was meant for me...somehow. The words made my mind flash to Edward's face.

_"You know every language now, comes with the new abilities." _Whispered that internal voice. Explaining the fluent ability of languages.

Jen clicked on another japanese song. It was titled "Come" by Namie Amuro.

(I'm sorry, I couldn't find the english translation)

moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
watashi ni motarete naite ii kara

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada kono mama

Come my way kono yami no hotori   
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you  
I'll be with you  
tada soba ni iru kara  
So come my way

kidzuite anata wa kono sekai de  
tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada sono mama

Come my way mou hitomi tojite   
Come close to me mou nemureba ii  
I'll be with you  
I'll be with you tada koko ni iru kara  
So come my way

Calling out Can you hear me?  
yeah So come my way

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada sono mama

Come my way kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you  
I'll be with you   
tada soba ni iru kara  
So come my way

Come my way Come close to me  
Come my way Come close to me

She then smiled sheepishly at me before she clicked the next song. It was in english, and gorgeous.

"The Voice"

Eimear Quinn(From Celtic Woman)

(This is how Jennifer's voice sounds like, it's the concert version of the song you should look for)

(Search: "the voice celtic woman" on youtube, then click on the dark angel:The voice, max edition, that's the version I'm talking about)

hear the voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

Listen my child you say to me  
I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid - come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice and I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the Summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the Autum winds blow  
Never di I sleep throughout all the cold Winter long  
I am the force that in Springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace, bring me your peace  
And my wounds they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice  
I am the voice

I am the voice

I am the voice

Jennifer's gaze came back to me, her smile more profound. She then turned her head to Gunjal, passing the computer.

"It's Gunjal's turn." Jen smiled. Gunjal nodded, smiling back.

**Okay, here's a hint to my identity! In one of the poems someone sent me, I commented it. And it's said whom it was in one of the chapters. **

**Who is your favorite character, by the way?**

**Answer them! -smiles-**


	23. Chapter 22: Gunjal's Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Please, answer the two questions below, I want to see who you think I am. One person has tried, thank you. But, I'll tell you the answer soon. **

**Any songs or poems, anyone?**

**Please review!**

**Sorry that this parts short, but three seperate chapters will do this part justice.**

Gunjal sat the laptop on her lap, Jennifer sat on the floor indian style, facing us. Her back against the wood of the table behind her. I scooted over to Gunjal, to hear better.

She clicked on a song, and the video started, the screen was dark as the music started.

"Heaven"

Dj Sammy

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.   
You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,   
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you. 

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Gunjal's voice...was also angelic. She had a gentle smile on her face while singing, her eyes closed. She clicked on another one.

"Last Unicorn"

Groove Coverage

When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn

When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising  
And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn

I'm alive, I'm alive

When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning  
And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning  
Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn  
Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn

I'm alive, I'm alive

She then quickly clicked on the next one. I was too stunned to notice.

"Tori no Uta"

Lia

(Italics are english translation)

kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
ano hi kara kawarazu  
itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto  
kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu  
_()We watched the plane depart, its vapor trial fading behind.  
I ran away because it was dazzling. I was always weak  
and the fact that I was forever changing ever since that day  
left me frustrated and I removed my finger.  
_  
ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo   
itsuka wa kaze wo kitte shiru  
todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru  
negai dake himete mitsumeteru  
_That bird can't fly well yet,  
but it will know some day when it feels the wind,  
that there is a place it can't reach off in the distance.  
It is just looking at it having a wish inside now.  
_  
kodomotachi wa natsu no senro aruku  
fuku kaze ni suashi wo sarashite  
tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi wo  
ryoute ni wa tobidatsu kibou wo  
_The children walk on the railway in summer,  
exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind,  
So far away are my childhood days,  
In my hands are wishes about to fly.  
_  
kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
kono oka wo koeta ano hi kara kawarazu itsumademo   
massugu ni bokutachi wa aru youni  
watatsumi no youna tsuyosa wo mamoreru yo kitto

_We watched the plane depart, we kept chasing and chasing after it.  
Since that day when we crossed over this hill, in order to make us straight,  
we will have always kept the strength like the god of the sea, certainly.  
_  
ano sora wo mawaru fuusha no hanetachi wa  
itsumademo onaji yume miru   
todokanai basho wo zutto mitsumeteru  
negai wo himeta tori no yume wo  
_The blades of the wind mill going round in the sky,   
have the same dream forever.  
A dream of a bird looking at the place it can't reach and having a wish inside._

furikaeru yaketa senro oou  
nyuudougumo katachi wo kaetemo  
bokura wa oboete ite douka  
kisetsu ga nokoshita kinou wo  
_Looking back, it is the thunder cloud covering the burned railway.  
Even if it change shape,  
may we always remember them- the yesterdays left behind from that season  
_  
kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsumademo   
massugu ni manazashi wa aru youni  
ase ga nijindemo te wo hanasanai yo zutto  
_We watched the plane depart, we kept chasing and chasing after it.  
It was an early sign. We two began to smile. In order to look at you straight,  
I won't release your hand even if I sweat, forever._

kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
ano hi kara kawarazu  
itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto   
kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu  
() repeat

She then turned, her long silky raven hair moved along. Her smile was gentle. She then turned her gaze to Abiola and handed her the laptop. Abiola nodded, and looked at me and smiled.

Gunjal's songs also held some meaning for me, the same as Jennifer's. I listened intently on their messages.

**Okay, here's a hint to my identity! In one of the poems someone sent me, I commented it. And it's said whom it was in one of the chapters. **

**Who is your favorite character, by the way?**

**Answer them! -smiles-**


	24. Chapter 23: Abiola's Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Please, answer the two questions below, I want to see who you think I am. One person has tried, thank you. But, I'll tell you the answer soon. **

**Any songs or poems, anyone?**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Oh! And I don't own any of the song either. Nada!!**

Abiola let the laptop rest on the back of the couch, she clicked a few times and the song started.

"One Thing"

Amerie

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock

Oh, been trying to let it go

Trying to keep my eyes closed

Trying to keep it just like before

The times we never even thought to speak

Don't wanna tell you what it is

Oh wee it felt so serious

Got me thinking just too much

I wanna set it off, but

Chorus:

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it

This 1 thing and I was so with it

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Hey, we don't know each other well

So what? I keep thinking to myself

Memories just keep ringing bells

Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh

Hear voices I don't want to understand

My car keys are jingling in my hand

My heart feels a clicking towards your door

Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh

Chorus:

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it

This 1 thing and I was so with it

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Maybe I just can't believe it

It's this one thing you did oh oh

I can't deny, tired of trying

Open up the door, but just keep on seeing you

I'm hoping you can keep a secret

For me, for me, for me

But what you did, yeah

Chorus:

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it

This 1 thing and I was so with it

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Oh oh oh 4 times

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock

Chorus:

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it

This 1 thing and I was so with it

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Chorus:

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it

This 1 thing and I was so with it

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Oh oh, Oh oh until fade out

Her voice was angelic too! I wished I could sing like them. Abiola danced slightly as she sang. Putting feeling into it.

"I'll be your Shelter"

Taylor Dane

When there's clouds hangin' in your sky And they're just not lettin' any light in And you feel like you'd like to give in Don't you give up so soon What you need is a friend to count on What you got, baby you got someone who will stay when the rain is fallin' and won't let it fall on you I'll see you through I'll cover you with a love so deep and warm and true I will be there Honey, I'll be your shelter I'll be the one to take you through the night Whenever you need shelter I'll make everything alright make everything alright, yes I got arms strong enough to hold you Get you through anything you go through Anything that you need you know it's only a touch away When your heart needs a heart beside it Should be mine that it's keeping time with 'Coz I got so much love inside it (It) beats for you every day I'll be the one to give you love when it sees like there's just not enough Mine will be there Honey, I'll be your shelter I'll be the one to take you through the night Whenever you need shelter I'll make everything alright make everything alright, yes I'll see you through I'll cover you with a love so deep and warm and true I will be there Honey, I'll be your shelter I'll be the one to take you through the night Whenever you need shelter I'll make everything alright make everything alright, yes

The next song, was the one that struck the chord. It...reminded me of what happened when Edward came back into my life. What he said in the woods, everything. Even...the sight I saw which shattered everything of me.

"Karma"

Alicia Keys

Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave  
Now you're talking 'bout a family  
Now you're saying I complete your dreams  
Now you're sayin' I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you saying to me, don't play with me, don't play with me  
'Cause

CHORUS:  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin', to come back

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool  
I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me  
You never come through  
Now you wanna be up under me  
Now you have so much to say to me  
Now you wanna make time for me  
What ya doin' to me, you're confusin' me  
Don't play with me don't play with me 'cause

CHORUS, REPEAT

I remember when I was sittin' home alone  
Waitin' for you till three o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin' on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, 'cause I'm over you

CHORUS, REPEAT

I started clapping for all of them, they all looked at me in question.

"You guys...all sing beautifully!" I gasped out.

Gunjal smiled. "You can too, you know."

"Yeah, sing Bella!" Jen egged me on.

Abiola smiled and sat the laptop on my lap. "Don't be so nervous, we know you can sing."

"How?"

"We can tell." Abiola smiled brightly, trying to encourage me. The blush of embaressment burned my face. But, my fingers tapped and slid on the mouse pad, searching for songs.

**Okay, here's a hint to my identity! In one of the poems someone sent me, I commented it. And it's said whom it was in one of the chapters. **

**Who is your favorite character, by the way?**

**Answer them! -smiles-**


	25. Chapter 24: Bella's Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Please, answer the two questions below, I want to see who you think I am. One person has tried, thank you. But, I'll tell you the answer soon. **

**Any songs or poems, anyone?**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Oh! And I don't own any of the song either. Nada!!**

**This _may _seem pointless, but...heh heh...it isn't. These things all have meaning. -smirks-**

**Just remember, somethings in my stories, even if _small_ play major roles.**

I didn't know what to pick, my blush burned even more and I let my hair cover my face. I heard a sigh, as Jennifer sat by me. She plugged in headphones and clicked on a few files. I heard many the songs, and I liked them very much. But, I picked two.

"Okay?" she asked. I nodded. "Stop being nervous." She grinned.

"O-Okay." My voice shook.

"What songs did you pick for her?" Gunjal asked, trying to lean towards us. The computer screen was not facing them.

"No lookie!" Jen quickly said, sternly and quickly. "I didn't pick them." She turned her gaze to me. "Ready?"

I nodded, and I took off the headphones. She clicked onto the lyrics for me to read along with. Then, pulled out the headphones from the computer.

(I really thought these songs REALLY suited Bella and Edward)

(I was listening to this song while reading the scene in New Moon when Bella was trying to save Edward, also when they first met and when James attacked and Edward came.)

"Imagine me without you"

Jaci Velasquez

As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
Til the end of time forever  
You're the only love I'll need

I gasped internally, I was...actually singing.

In my life You're all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me

When I found You I was blessed  
And I will never leave You, I need You

Chorus:  
Imagine me without You  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without You there to see me through

Imagine me without You  
Lord, You know it's just impossible  
Because of You, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without You

When You caught me I was falling  
You're love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like You heard me calling  
And You rush to set me free

When I found You I was blessed  
And I will never leave You, I need You

Chorus

When I found You I was blessed  
And I will never leave You, I need You oh

Chorus

I can't imagine me without You

"I will rest in you"

Jaci Velasquez

(This is a rare song, but try to find it, it's beautiful!)

(Listen to the words very carefully, or read them. You'll get it. If not, let me know, and I'll tell you the significance.)

Lord, I'm in the dark,  
Seems to me the line is dead when I come calling.  
No one there, the sky is falling;

Lord, I need to know.  
My mind is playing games again,  
You're right where You have always been.

Take me back to You,  
The place that I once knew as a little child;  
Constantly the eyes of God watched over me.  
Oh, I want to be  
In the place that I once knew as a little child,  
Fall into the bed of faith prepared for me.

I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You.

Tell me I'm a fool,  
Tell me that You love me for the fool I am,  
And comfort me like only You can,  
And tell me there's a place  
Where I can feel Your breath  
Like sweet caresses on my face again.

Take me back to You,  
The place that I once knew as a little child;  
Constantly the eyes of God watched over me.  
Oh, I want to be  
In the place that I once knew as a little child,  
Fall into the bed of faith prepared for me.

I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You.

I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You.

La la la la You.  
La la la la la.  
La la la la la-ah.  
(You,) You la la la la You.  
La la la la la-ah. (You.)

Take me back to You.  
The place that I once knew as a little child;  
Constantly the eyes of God watched over me  
Oh, I want to be  
In the place that I once knew as a little child,  
Fall into the bed of faith prepared for me.

I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You.

I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You,  
I will rest in You.

Oh, la la la la la  
I will rest in You.  
(I) I will rest in You. (in You)  
I will rest in You. (Sweet caresses)  
I will rest in You.  
I will rest in You.  
(So take me back to You)  
I will rest in You (I, I)  
I will rest in You.

Gunjal, Abiola and Jen all stood up, seeing as that was my final song. I was in too much shock to continue.

"See! You can sing!" Jen grinned widely.

"Great job!" Abiola smiled. "Beautiful choice of songs."

I heard a gasp suddenly, then I heard a moan as Jen started to fall backwards, her eyes wide and empty. Time seemed to slow as Abiola suddenly appeared behind her, gripping her shoulders and keeping her from falling. Jen's face was weak, it looked even paler than usual.

"Jen! JEN!" Abiola shouted, frantic. "What's wrong?"

Gunjal appeared at their sides, as I sat on the couch in shock from the turn of events. Jen's eyes suddenly started to open slightly. I gasped at them. I realized...she must have been having a vision, but...how culd it be so painfull?

Now, they weren't a blue-green. They were...baby blue...a very light blue. A few tears of pain slid down from her eyes. Her teeth were clenched as her expression turned from pain to fear.

She was sat on the couch beside me, but she was trying to get up. Gunjal pushed her back down.

Her gaze quickly turned to me in fear.

"Bella! You have to go! You have to go back!" She shouted.

"What did you see?" Abiola asked also now starting to consume the fear in the air.

"It's a meeting. That Sam's pack and Carlisle's family are meeting. The werewolves think that something happened to Bella, and that the vampires are responsible!"

**Okay, here's a hint to my identity! In one of the poems someone sent me, I commented it. And it's said whom it was in one of the chapters. **

**Who is your favorite character, by the way?**

**Answer them! -smiles-**


	26. Chapter 25: Wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Please, answer the two questions, I want to see who you think I am. One person has tried, thank you. But, I'll tell you the answer soon. **

**Disclaimer: Oh! And I don't own any of the song either. Nada!!**

**Song to listen to:**

**"The Voice"--This song was listed earlier. Info in Chapter 21.**

**I was listening to it while writing.**

**_Now_, things are going to get good. -smirks-**

I gasped, no this couldn't be happening!

Everyone's faces became of fear, until everyone's gaze rested on me.

"It's up to you, Bella." Gunjal said, toneless.

I stood up. "But, what will happen when I get there?" I shouted, anxious.

"Go on instinct." Jen whispered. I looked at her, as her light blue eyes locked with mine.

"You can do it. We'll help, as well." Abiola urged, grabbing my wrist.

We all ran out of the cabin, Jennifer had recovered from the vision. She swung me onto her back as she and the others started to glid, fast over the earth. The wind slamming against us. She seemed to be going faster than normal, desperate it seemed. It was the same with Abiola and Gunjal.

Random thoughts came out from the fear I felt. I had noticed that Jen, Abiola and Gunjal were all the same height and practically around the same weight. They showed no sign of muscle, so perhaps I might be that way later too, or so I wondered.

Warmth suddenly erupted in my body, a calming feeling. Delecious scents filled the air around me. The strongest was Jen's. She smelled of Cherry Blossom. Abiola's scent was of cinnamon. And Gunjal's...cuccumber melon. They smelt like it, but somehow...much more relaxing, like insence.

They...all started to glow suddenly from a light within. I felt the clothes that Jen was wearing change dramatically.

Everything was noticed by me at once.

Gunjal...wore a pale green long dress. Her feet were bare. The dress was off-shoulder and long sleeved, the sleeves wide at the bottoms. The exotic skin of her shoulder showed. Her long hair...looking even more silkier and shining more. And...what really drew my attention...were the pale green wings on her back. They were...there wasn't even a word for it. She truly looked like an angel. Her emerald eyes glowed brilliantly from her change of form. Her long hair was flowing like silk in the wind.

Abiola...wore the same type of dress as Gunjal. But...hers was a light pink. Her ebony hair blowing back, shiny and perfect. Her feet were bare, as well. And her wings were a light pink. The wings which belonged to all of them couldn't be described, they were..._other worldly_. Her eyes glowed, too.

The one whose warmth I was feeling, was Jennifer's. My chin rested on her shoulder. She wore the same dress, her feet were bare, from what I could see. Her hair was silky and shiny, blowing like Gunjal's. Her dress...was raven colored, a deep black. Her wings...as they both were on either side of me, avoiding my body, but I could feel the soft feathers, gently brushing against my skin. The sensation relaxed the fear slightly. The color of her wings...a midnight black. The bluish tint in the black glowing slightly. Her eyes now glowed their brilliant blue-green.

Their skin...looking like perfect colored stones, very smooth and delicate.

The fabric of the dress..._other worldly._

They lifted their feet off the ground, as we flew through the shadows.

The moon, full and bright was overhead. It shocked me about the moon, it had been full more than normal. The light glowed on Jen's, Gunjal's and Abiola's skin. My skin, remained the same. I couldn't help much...I was still normal...still _ordinary_, well, almost.

We all stopped as Jen dropped me from her back after her feet touched the ground, her eyes now normal, except as I watched. A ring, a topaz ring appeared in her eyes, they started to change to a green. Her eyes narrowed into the forest. I looked to the others, they had their eyes closed and in deep concentration. I looked back to the dark forest, something in me. Telling me they were there.

"Only you can go, Bella." Gunjal informed me, I turned with a shocked expression. "We'll be watching."

"I..." I gasped, clutching my chest.

"It's up to you, Bella. You're strong enough. Jen will use a spell to help guide you." Abiola looked at me, no hint of a lie in her perfect face.

"Go." Jen smiled. She lightly pushed my back, and I set off running into the dark forest. My feet thumped against the ground, twigs and branches hitting me. I realized from the scent...I was in the nightmare forest.

I pushed myself as I panted and gasped, sweat running down my body. The moon overhead glowed brilliantly in the forest. I jumped over roots, wacking ferns and shrubs away from me frantically. Some splinters even went into my skin.

My foot got caught under a root. My shoe fall off in the process. I slammed against the moist ground as it started to rain and pour.

_**It was over...how could I think only I could do this alone?**_

I started to cry then, but then it suddenly turned to anger at my weakness and how quickly I was giving up. I glared from the dark mud to the forest ahead of me. I pushed myself up, then ripped my other shoe and my socks off. My fists clenched as I ran as fast as I could.

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins. I suddenly could hear Jen's voice, singing passionatly in the air. It only made me push faster.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

I couldn't give up now, not after everything. I was risking my life in this forest, but if the werewolves suspected the Cullen's of hurting me, then they would attack in anger. Blinded by rage.

_I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice and I will remain_

I felt a warm feeling spread throughout my body while running, my speed quickening.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of the future_

I could feel something waking within me, my skin, as the light glowed upon it. Started to glow like Jen's did. The gentle light of the moon. My brown hair became softer and silky. My clothes changed, as well.

From the simple jeans and t-shirt...to a long off-shoulder, wide sleeved, white dress. My feet already bare. And...the sharp stings running through my body. The pain...was immnse. Pain racking through every part of my body. I tried my best to ignore it, but like it was being underestimated, it sprung back at me with force. The pain seemed insignificant now, only the ones I loved faces flashing to keep me going. My speed increased fast, as the trees around me flew past me. The wind drying the sweat the pain was bringing.

_I am the voice_

The song I heard ceased, as I jumped out from the trees and bushes and into the clearing.


	27. Chapter 26: Creature

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**YAY! People answered! Eh heh, well. It seems that many got it right! Oh my god, look at the reviews!!!! If this keeps up, I'll be updating crazily!!!!**

**My name is Jennifer, Jen for short. -smiles- I'm glad people like me! Awesome! And that people paid attention to my story and notes!!! I'm so glad you all like it!**

**Truth behind my character: **

**In the story, the klutziness, the attitude, everything is the same with me in real life. Also, I'm clairvoyant. Call me a kook, liar, nut, anything you want, because I know I'm not imagining it. **

**I have weird dreams and such. Deja vu everyday for me. It's creepy. -shivers- If you don't believe in that stuff, then...whatever. I don't suffer pain though, but I do get major headaches like everyone else. I've had several experiences with seeing things that happen later on. And, I seem to have a knack for finishing peoples sentences or getting them something they wanted but didn't ask for. So, I would probably be like Alice if I was turned into a vampire, maybe Edward, most likely Alice. HAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**And the klutz days I have, ouchie! I tripped over my feet yesterday. -growls-**

**Abiola and Gunjal are two great friends that I have. Yes, we are all real people. **

**As to how many chapters there will be? I have no idea. There will, though, be a sequel, that's for sure. Will you guys read it?**

**The songs in the story, have something to do with the future of the story, you'll see.**

**Bella, Jen, Gunjal, and Abiola are all the same sizes, height and weight.**

**Powers of Jen, Gunjal, Abiola, and Bella.**

**Jen: Able to see the future in dreams and visions. Deja vu also helps. The spirit she carries and is her guardian is the wolf.**

**Gunjal: Able to freeze time. Only unhuman things are not affected. The spirit she carries and is her guardian is the phoenix.**

**Abiola: Able to change and go into the past. Therefore, as an example: if she wanted to, she could go back to when Bella jumped off the cliff, she could have gone before that happaned in that time span, then do somthing to prevent Bella from ever leaving the house, like pop her tire or mess up the engine of her truck. However, when that would change the path of time and actions, the memories of those whom were affected would change to what happened in the past, also where they were, like Alice would still be in Denali and Edward in S. America. So Bella, would have to get Alice to come back some other way, or not at all. It just depended, like with Alice's gift "the change of path". She carries and is guarded by the tiger.**

**Abiola's and Gunjal's gifts are extremely dangerous if not monitored or controlled. Jen's gift would only effect herself. But, Gunjal's & Abiola's affect time itself, and destiny if needed. The future is not set in stone, so Jen can barely affect it. So, a balance is between them of past, present and future.**

**Bella: not telling just yet. -smirks-**

**Song:**

**"The Diary of Jane"**

**Breaking Benjamin**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

We continued arguing with the dogs, they were persistant, and it would soon get out of hand. Jasper was struggling with his anger from their accusations, shaking. But, not as much as the dogs, they shook violently, the leader had the most control.

Jacob, the one I owed, the one who saved and protected Bella when I had left her alone stared at me with hate filled eyes, burning into my own. Thoughts and pictures of Bella's pained expressions, her...gripping of her pain filled chest, and her tears...

I fought for my own control, surely Jacob would attack me if he lost it, and it would be vice versa. Carlisle and Sam spoke darkly and accusingly towards eachother. Carlisle insisting it wasn't us who took Bella, but three un-human girls. They were accusing us of probably hiding her while she transformed into one of the so-called 'Cold Ones'. Truth was...no one knew where she was. Her scent was gone all together.

The one called Paul of the dog pack was losing control quickly, a memory of him almost attacking Bella filled his mind, I had the urge to rip him to threds with my teeth. But, I held back. Suddenly, an odd scent filled my nose...something familiar, but also something not...hidden within it.

But, that thought was forced to the back of my mind. Paul fell to the ground in a crouch, snarls erupting from his chest. He exploded into a werewolf. His eyes were fixed on Carlisle. Esme knew, therefore, put herself infront of him, arms spread out protecting him. The werewolf snarled louder and then charged from across the wide clearing. His large paws thumping against the ground, the claws ripping up tiny shreds of grass into the air.

Jasper tried using his gift to calm everyone, but it didn't work. He was too busy trying to control _his_ instincts.

Carlisle grabbed Esme from behind and turned, his eyes still onto the wolf. His eyes enraged and strategic. His face...devoid of emotion. His back, though, facing the pack. Covering Esme's body with his.

Protests from the other dogs, shouting at their friend filled the air. Me and my family braced themselves.

Suddenly, that scent filled my senses again, and a white figure jumped out from the forest of shadows. The person landed in a crouch, it's small hands on the ground. Wait...no...

The person, female to be exact stood up as the werewolf continued charging, her head turning towards it.

I could see the reflection in the wolf's wide, shocked eyes. Suddenly mesmerized. It had stopped dead in it's tracks. It stood a few feet from the girl. Everyone calmed their poses, me, I was frozen because of the figure before me. This all had happened in seconds.

The moonlight shimmered off her skin, more beautiful than a vampire's rainbow in the sunlight. Like an unknown stone...more rare than even a rare colored diamond. An unkown stone...glowing...like the moon. No, even more beautiful...than the moon.

Dark hair covered the figure's face, but the scent...made me want to faint. Heavenly...

The wolf's eyes remained onto the girl's. Suddenly, a pale hand layed itself upon the wolf's head. The wolf's eyes closed, a gentle howl within, filled with peace.

Then, the figure turned to us, the girl's hair flipping back. The rain had it soaked.

My eyes locked onto brown...beautiful brown, the ones I had longed to see. My angel...my Bella.

Her eyes held many things...longing, sadness, love...and pain? What...what was happening to her?

Tears mixed with the rain. Along with some sweat left over on her neck.

Carlisle released Esme, and everyone relaxed. But, the the dogs.

"Bella! What are you doing here?! Are you all right?!" Jacob shouted. Bella turned, and locked her gaze with his.

"Yes, I'm all right." Her gaze darkened and layed on the all, she fully turned to them. "Stop this now. The Cullen's didn't do anything!"

The new wolf added, Quil, was shaking with restraint. And he held it well. But, it was certain to give at any moment.

"How? How could you say that?!" Jacob shouted. "Look at you?! You're-"

"Inhuman?" Bella answered, or rather, interupted. "Jacob, the rules of your tribe never applied to me from the start."

"What do you mean?!" Embry shouted.

Bella looked to the sky, and closed her eyes as the rain dripped down her face. Down her nose...lips...chin...cheeks, everything. The sight of it alone took my breath away, even though I didn't need it.

She looked back to the pack. "You...you don't know...do you?" She asked them, half strangled. Pain evident in her voice. Thunder and lightning cacked in the sky.

"Yeah! We know! You've betrayed us!" Snarled Quil, the newest one. "I thought you were our friend!" He shouted as he charged at her, cloth flying into the air from the explosion from human to wolf.

The other wolf, Paul had snapped out of the daze and charged too, at Bella.

I tensed and crouched, ready to spring at them. Until, a force kept me from moving. Bella fell to the ground, grasping her head and moaning in agony. My body felt like paper, my dead heart about to explode in pain from the sight. The wolves didn't cease their assault.

Suddenly, Bella started to glow brilliantly. She fell onto the palms of her hands, panting and crying out. I struggled and stuggled against the force. The wolves were now circling her, staring at their prey. Then, as Bella's head raised, Paul had aimed for the throat.

**"NO!" **I screamed. My voice over my family's screams of anger and fear, fear for _her_.

Suddenly, Bella had disappeared, then reappeared with her nails dug into Paul's furry back, then pulling him back in a roll, her small body supporting the massive wolf's weight, flung him into a tree. The tree crashed to the ground, slightly dazed and then standing up, as Paul started to recover from the blow, the tree on the ground as branches started to fall from others. Quil, however, charged at Bella. Her eyes locked onto Quil's, then she disappeared again. She reappeared infront of him, backhanding him. He slammed into another tree.

_"I'm...sorry."_ She whispered, pained. The pain on her face now totally visible.

"_What...are you_?" Sam asked, in a whisper.

Bella turned to him, the wind blew violently from the storm. Her dress whipping at her flawless skin. Her strength...made everyone gasp in shock, that was..._not_ expected. But...no matter the change, I would always love her for eternity.

"I'm..." She started. She seemed like she didn't want to say. Then, a smile erupted onto her face. "I'm one of them. The kind children are told will protect them in their sleep, by their mothers."

Her gaze hardened. "Your rules don't _rule_ _me_ anymore. I'm sorry. But...I'm...no longer human, it was inside...all along. Sleeping within me." She mused.

"I know what you are! A monster!" shouted Paul, as he had left his wolf form behind, along with Quil.

"A being...who holds the balance." She then turned, the sides of her face, facing both groups, she took a few steps forward, weakly, towards the shadows of the forest. "Tell me, everyone. You all...expected me to choose, didn't you?" A pang of pain erupted in my chest. "You all...wanted to see...whether I would choose...between...night...and day."

A gentle smile appeared on her face, her skin still a moonshine glow. That was the correct term for it.

"I choose the balance...of night and day." She paused, then turned and smiled brightly at us all, despite her pain. "I choose twilight."

Suddenly, a howl rang through the sky, the howl of a wolf. Bella smiled softly, like a message was hidden within that howl. Then, another howl erupted, more urgent. Bella's eyes widened in fear, she darted her eyes around the shadows, searching.

Suddenly, Bella sank to her knees in pain. I gasped and shouted for her, flying to her side. Her arms were wrapped around her torso. She shook violently, coughing and gasping. I brought her into my arms, she flinched from the contact, like she was too submerged in the pain to notice.

I felt her skin, burning hot. Too hot for a human, or a werewolf's heat, which I knew they had. I could feel the heat like an aura around us. Her skin burned mine, but I refused to let go. She started to scream within herself, not screaming out loud as she thrashed against me. I held her firmly as her nails dug into my skin.

Everyone surrounded us, both vampire and werewolf, staring at Bella in worry.

They never wanted hurt her her, the werewolves, they...just went on instinct.

A rustle in the forest made us all turn, as the girl from earlier, Alana, the one who started the fight between me and my only love. She wore a grin on her face...of evil, as I noticed that two fangs peaked out from her mouth. She looked like the mythological vampire. Her eyes now glowed red with bloodlust.

Alana charged at the group as the werewolves turned and were ready, to them she looked like a vampire, ready to attack and not belonging to our coven.

I remembered Bella saying she was a doll, a puppet. Bella's thrashing became worse and more violent, I couldn't hold her enough to keep her from hurting herself. Her strength was almost equal to mine, and growing stronger by the minute.

Suddenly, something else emerged from the bushes and shadows. A black shape, it was a wolf...a normal sized wolf. The wolf was not normal. It had large midnight black wings and the fur ws the same color, tips of silver on the ears, tail and wing, a colored wolf like this was not normal. The wolf's fangs sank into Alana's neck, her eyes widened. Blood sprayed into the air as the wolf left go and landed on the ground. Alana fell to her knees and her eyes filled with malice. She snarled and screamed a horrible shrill, making my head want to explode. Bella's covered her ears tightly and screamed loudly.

Alana charged at the wolf, but from behind a large shape pounced on her. Large fangs sunk into Alana's shoulder. It was a tiger...a dark grey tiger with black strips. Wings like the wolf's that started from the dark grey at the top, then faded to black. Large brown eyes wide and enraged. This one...not normal either.

The wolf turned, it's blue-green eyes watching closely, ready to attack and help the tiger.

Alana dug her nails into the tiger's neck, then flung itover her shoulder, the tiger flipped it's body in the air, the landed facing Alana.

Then, as Alana turned her gaze back to us. Large talons of a bird sunk into her body. Everyone looked up.

A large bird looked down with bright emerald eyes from the night sky. The size was that of a van. Red and golden feathers with a small amount of purple showed on the feathers of it's wings. The chest of golden and orange, the rest a brilliant red and mixed with a reddish brown slightly. The long feathered tail of golden seemed to sparkle. The bird, which resemebled a phoenix made a sound like a large eagle mixed with a sound made by a female cat like a cougar. The phoenix, unmistakable to be something else, flew into the air with Alana, darting into the night sky like a rocket. It made a flip and then darted to the mountains nearby and slammed Alana into it. Then, flew off with her again into the middle of the black sky. The wolf and tiger flew off into the sky towards the phoenix, they all started to glow as they made a triangle in the sky. Alana, being the center. She screamed and thrashed and clawed at the phoenix, but it wasn't doing anything. All of the creatures roared out as light seemed to shoot out from their body, and...Alana bursted into flames despite the rain.

The phoenix, tiger, and wolf suddenly bursted into tiny flecks of sparkles and dust. Completly gone.

Alana's corpse fell to the ground unmoving as the flame consumed her. She landed on the grass. As the fire faded, all that was left...was a steaming and burned female puppet...a toy...a doll.

I felt Bella's body go limp in my arms from the agony. I screamed for her to awaken, but...she didn't respond.

I felt and heard her heart started to slow.

_Thump...thump, thump...thump...thump, thump._

As the rain ceased, and the clouds parted, the dawning sky approaching...all I could think about was Bella, weak in my arms.

_Please, don't let me lose her. Please, not now, not ever again. And not at the time of her choice...at **twilight**._


	28. Chapter 27: Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**YAY! More reviews! Keep 'em coming! -smiles-**

**Thank you for started a poem for this story! It was really good! Let me know when you're finished. **

**Song:**

**"Teardrop"**

**Massive Attack**

**Note: With the heartbeat scene, the begiining of the song is what the beat sounds like, you'll know. So, restart the song and you'll get it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Fire consumed my skin, while ice ran through my veins. The combination of both agonizing. And the tearing sensations running up and down my back, the electric shocks running through my bones. Waves of pain struck me like I was standing in the ocean waves. It's blows leaving me trying to catch for breath.

But, as I screamed and thrashed, one voice kept me sane. The voice of the one I loved for eternity.

His angelic voice...calling me.

However, the pain kept me from answering. Fire mixed with ice in my veins, I felt the burning and the freezing at the same time. Becoming a vampire...seemed like child's play, now. But...if I didn't survive this, at least I knew I had stopped the fight between species.

Somewhere, in the distance. I heard a shrill and a snarl. The sound made my whole head get a shock, with a migrane along for the ride. I thrashed against the arms around me. Then, a deafining cry or scream, mixed with a predator cat's.

Tears stung my eyes, tears of pain as I tried to see. The cold arms around me helped slightly with my burning skin. Then, the pain in my back became worse and worse. And...my body, everything of me, I gave to the pain.

Then, as I felt detached from my body, I now stood in a long hall. I turned, the ground and my feet hidden by mist. The long white obelisk's, made of ivory marble made the hall, everything else was covered by mist.

I sensed something nearby, and looked arounf me. But then, suddenly, I was falling.

A hole had opened up from beneath my feet, and then I splashed into water, crystal blue water.

Something, was pulling me down, my air supply gone completly as I gagged and choked. My lungs burned for oxygen, but I could hear something.

Then, snakes appeared around me. Their fangs embedding themselves in my skin on my wrists, ankles, neck and arms. I screamed out my last very tiny supply of air which kept me alive. I ripped every snake off of me, small trickles of blood mixing with the water, from my wounds.

I could see the sun over the water, shining down into the shadows of the water, large like an ocean. Then, the sounds I heard...started to get a little louder.

Echoes...of voices in the distance. I closed my eyes trying to hear them, but I couldn't make any sense of it. Until, two arms wrapped around me, someone hugging me tightly.

My eyes shot open, and I could see brown hair waving in the water, like a brown cloud.

_"Bella..." _said the person.

I gasped internally, in recognition.

_Mom?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

Bella remained motionless in my arms. What...what in the world was happening?

Suddenly, three people came from the shadows. I looked at them..._it was those girls!_

"What do _you_ want?" I hissed, they were responsible. They wore human clothes, but weren't human, that much I now knew.

The girl with emerald eyes took a step forward. A stern look upon her face. "We're here to help, not to fight." her eyes layed on Bella as her eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, I felt someone next to me, and I noticed the brown eyed girl was gone from my view, and now next to me, on her knees. I hissed as she layed her hand on Bella's forehead as Bella started to pant. I snapped my teeth as the girl glared at me. The blonde suddenly appeared next to her, and ultra white teeth snapped back, her mystic eyes now in anger and annoyance. The snap of the teeth sounded as strong as mine.

Then, the raven haired, emerald eyed girl was on her knees with the other two around Bella. I growled slightly, and the blonde growled back. The sound reminded me of a wolf.

"Is she...? Gunjal?" the blonde asked, worry in her eyes as she looked at Bella, away from me.

The emerald eyed girl nodded in response. She placed her tanned hands on either side of Bella's head, sitting behind her.

I was about to pull away when the brown eyed girl's eyes locked on mine.

_"We're trying to help her! Do you want her to die?!" _A voice hissed in my head.

"Let's help her." The blonde urged the emerald eyed girl.

The girl known as Gunjal nodded, determined and closed her eyes, her hand still in the same position. I gasped and so did everyone else around us as she started to glow a pale green aura.

The blonde closed her eyes, leaving her hands at her sides and her head slumped a bit. She started to glow a mix of dark blue and black. The brown eyed girl did the same, as she started to glow a pale pink.

Suddenly, Bella's body started to glow white, a faint white. I could hear her heartbeat, suddenly get slower, even more. The sound seemed to be the only thing we could hear, loud and...somewhat soothing.

Everyone of the girls, except Bella stopped glowing. Then, the blonde smiled at me, now at ease.

"I think she'd want to be with you for this, Edward. It'll help."

"Help with what?" I asked, confused.

"With the transformation." She answered.

**"Transformation?!" **Alice shouted.

The blonde look at her, expressionless. "You didn't see it? I did. That's because I'm like Bella. Me, her, Gunjal, and Abiola are of the same species." She inclined with her hand to each.

"What...?" Jasper asked, eyes wide.

I was at a loss for words.

"We're...as Bella said, the ones who protect. The one's people pray to sometimes, the one's who are seen before death." Gunjal explained.

I clutched Bella closer to my chest, a growl ready to emerge from my chest. They're hints were annoying me...until...I realized.

"Angels..." I whispered, looking down at mine.

Carlisle remained silent, listening intently. Esme let out a soft gasp. Rosalie looked at Bella in shock, along with Alice. Emmett smirked, suddenly remembering an earlier statement. His thoughts brought it to me.

_"Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you."_

The tone was smug, in a way, he was right all along.

Jasper sent a wave of calm over the group of werewolves and us.

Jacob's eyes were wide, in more shock than anyone else. He fell to his knees from guilt.

Abiola looked at the dogs. Their faces were in shock and confusion. And...pain, that they had accused Bella of being a monster. Truth was: she was something beyond vampires or werewolves.

My thoughts were interupted. Bella's heart got louder, and her eyes slowly opened. I gasped, they were...empty, glazed over. Then...they locked with mine. A light seemed to consume me in her eyes, I could see fire, flames burning within them, then...everything went dark. For once, in god knows how long, I was unconcious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

Edward slumped and fell backwards with Bella in his arms, Jasper being closest, steadied him before he hit his head to the ground. Bella remained in his arms, even unconcious, he still was trying to protect her.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop in my mind. Flashes and images snapped infront of my eyes.

One, of Bella in a strange hallway.

Two, of Bella screaming in the ocean, or submerged in water.

Then...I saw Bella's mother, walking away. Bella screaming from behind her, tears streaking down her face. Her mother suddenly disppeared as Bella tried to reach for her like a small young child would for one's mother.

My vision was cut short, as I was tackled to the ground by Jasper, away from Bella and Edward.

My eyes widened as light surround them, the three girl's: Gunjal, Abiola and Jen backed up to give room.

Edward was laying down on the grass with Bella ontop of him, her delicate hand grasping his shirt. The wolves started shouting profanities from shock and surprise, as well as confusion.

Bella started to glow brighter and brighter, the light consuming them both. Suddenly, light shot out from Bella's back, ripping the skin and fabric, it shot out behind her shoulder blades. Two large lights taking a distinct shape. I gasped in shock as they took shape, then a light consumed us all.


	29. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This story is going to be edited. Please stand-by. This may take a bit, and I'm very sorry.


	30. Chapter 28: First Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**I've decided to leave the story as it is. So, back on track!**

**Answers in future chapters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was covered in unconciousness, and the shadows completly covered my sight, I could feel nothing. No longer the warmth of Bella's skin, her scent overwhemling my senses, nothing. I could hear nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing, and see nothing.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, where my dead heart was at the thought of being away from her.

Suddenly, I heard a sound, someone singing to me in an angelic voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself standing in a dark forest. I heard steps...footsteps thumping against the ground in a run. The scent...overwhemled me with it's fragrance of lavendar or freesia. I closed my eyes relaxing. Then, my eyes shot open.

It was Bella! She is here!

"Bella!" I shouted, my voice booming in the woods. I darted for the scent, until it got worse...blood. I didn't have to fight for control which shocked me, but that was completly erased from my mind. As I ran, I realized that my clothes were of a groom's, about to marry.

"BELLA!" I screamed as the scent became closer.

I became closer and closer, as another scent reached me. One filled with malice and blood.

"EDWARD!" I heard my angel scream, filled with fear...pain...and despair.

Then, I reached the dark clearing. I saw her then...as she fell to the ground in a crimson puddle. I saw the shadow of a man behind her. Then, he disappeared. Everything seemed to slow...as I ran to Bella's side, just in time to see the light in her eyes leave.

I grabbed her in my arms as her heart gave it's last beat. I shook her lightly, as silent tears spilled inside of me.

_"Bella...please wake up. Please..." _I begged. Though, I knew it was hopeless. That even the venom in me could not bring her back. I sobbed and sobbed, it was over...everything...was over. My body felt empty, empty more than ever. I looked to the moon, the full moon overhead. Cursing whomever was above for allowing this to happen, and cursing myself to hell for not being able to stop it. And that...in the end, only my Bella had to truly suffer.

_**"BELLA!!!" **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scent of Bella, everything came back to me. It was a nightmare...it had to be. Now, I knew that nightmare was the one Bella had told me about, that _truly_ was worse than _any_ nightmare. And I thanked God, even if my thanks...the thanks of the damned would not be excepted, I had to. I thanked him for making it all a nightmare, and not reality.

My eyes slowly opened, an odd feeling in me, I recognized it as...waking up in the morning, maybe? I felt someone laying on top of me, light and fragile. I looked down to see my angel, sleeping peacefully. But, something was poking from under the blankets. Large and unknown, ontop of Bella's back.

Quietly and gently, I raised the blanket. And gasped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

We all sat in the house of the three angels. It was similar to our own, but more...cheery with a hidden light, so to speak.

I turned to see Jen arm wrestling with Emmett. They glared in determination at eachother, then suddenly...Emmett's fist slammed down, Jen won.

"Ha Ha! I win! Angel one! Vampire nada!" She shouted happily as she jumped onto the table. "I win! I beat Emmett! I win!" She sang in a mantra which made me giggle.

"Hey! Up for round two?" Emmett pouted. Jen looked down with a grin.

She jumped off the table and was ready for round two. Jasper was watching from beside them with a smirk. Carlisle was studying the angels, obtaining information about their race. Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry were watching from around them. And Sam was studying them all, as well.

Gunjal and Esme were talking, sitting on the couch.

Rosalie and Abby were talking, as well.

Edward...and Bella were upstairs, in one of the guestrooms. Bella was still out, Edward must have woken up.

The slam of another win of wrestling rung in my ears. "HAHAHAHAHA! I win again! Now that's two!" Jen shot her fist into the air. She grinned at the wolves. "Now puppies. Which one, eh?"

Jared grinned and pulled up another chair, ready to play. Until Carlisle asked the question we all wanted to know.

"Could you tell us more about your kind?" He asked the girls. They all looked at eachother, a hidden message being passed between them. Then, they all turned to us and nodded at the same time.

Jen and Abiola went and joined Gunjal on the couch. We all sat and gathered around, eager to learn about what Bella was becoming, and slightly frightened.

"All right." Gunjal sighed. "As you know, vampires and werewolves exist. Both wanting to eliminate the other due to instinct. As you also know, we've put a spell upon this house so no instinct can apply here. We don't want a war in our home." Gunjal smiled.

"As our abilites and changes, we grow wings...longer nails...more perfected features, as would a vampire. There is a way to see this, later if you want. Instead of glowing in the sun, we glow under the moon. We each have a special guardian, or animal, if you will. You've seen them. The wolf belonging to Jen, the tiger to me, and the phoenix to Gunjal. We have rules as you all do, not to tell of our kind. But, you are an exception. Vampires and werewolves should know." Abiola spoke. "We become stronger, and more intune with eachother. More likly to have a connection between us for contact, like the werewolves."

"And just to let you know..." Jen smirked. "Bella has just jumped over all your heads on that food chain of yours."

"What will happen?" Esme asked.

"Well, the change will take a bit. It varies from person to person." Gunjal spoke.

"Any pain?" I gulped. Surely to come with something sprouted out of your back.

Abiola looked at me sadly. "Yes, the transformation is painfull. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. Just watch yourselves."

"Can we...somehow, lighten the pain?" Emmett's eyes held worry.

Jen shook her head. "It's just up to Bella."

"Show us." Sam spoke.

"How we look? Fine." Jen sighed. "I will."

Jen stood up and closed her eyes. A shiver ran up and down my body as she started to glow.

Suddenly her clothes changed to that of an elegant black dress, and then...two midnight black colored wings sprouted as she opened her eyes with a hard stare. They spreaded slowly and fully. The size completly blocking the view of everything behind her. Then, a growl appeared from behind her. The wolf from earlier stepped out from behind her, it's mistical eyes hard, as well.

"So you see?" Jen asked in a soft voice, despite her expression. "When we get angry, you better back off." She grinned. Suddenly, she sat down on the floor and closed her wings, keeping her angelic form.

We were all wide eyes and staring. Bella...would become like that. A...perfect creature.

Then, the wolf sat by Jen, laying it's head on her lap as she started to pet it gently. It closed it's eyes from the sensation.

"How was Edward unconcious?" Jasper asked.

"Hn, you think that even vampires are immune to us? Haven't we've stated that? You all are low scale of our food chain? What makes you think our powers don't apply?" Jen snorted. Then chuckled.

"How long will the change take?" Jacob asked, his eyes seemed uneasy. More scared for Bella, I supposed.

"Varies." Gunjal sighed as she repeated. "Least amount of time..." She held up one finger. "One week."

**"ONE WEEK?!"**


	31. Chapter 29: Reminisce

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been trying to get the final ideas in check, and also to keep it going for the sequel.**

**So, here it is!**

**Song:**

**"Forget it"**

**Breaking Benjamin**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I floated in the bright light, a strange sensation soothed me, even though the agony of the tearing and burning of my back made me tremble.

A song...a voice...singing to me made me aware I was not alone.

My mother...was here, somehow.

A calm wind in the bright light not blinding me, ran through my hair and over my burning back. It seemed to add a cool feeling to the burn, and a warm feeling to the cold.

Then, abruptly, the voice stopped it's heavenly song.

I felt a tugging on my body as suddenly, I was falling through clouds.

I turned my body so I was heading feet first to the destination from which I was being pulled from.

As I neared a large building, I realized I was being pulled to a high school. I waited for the contact of the hard brick, but no pain came. I phased straight through the walls and onto the last floor of the building. It seemed it was the third floor.

I looked around me, I was standing in the center or...central of the third floor of the school. I turned since I heard laughing and speaking. I stood infront of double doors, the entrance to a school library.

Another student, a guy about my age opened the door to leave, and I squeezed inside, being carefull not to touch him. I walked in, completely unseen, like a ghost. I walked passed a few bookcases, my feet gliding over the carpeted floor. I passed the final case and stopped in my tracks.

I saw three people...so familiar, sitting and talking.

I saw Gunjal, Abiola, and Jen. Immediatly, I turned and saw a newspaper.

I was in New York, where my three new friends came from.

I stared at them. I could somehow sense this was before they changed, before their blood awakened.

Suddenly, everything changed around me. I was in a whole other place.

I was behind Jen, as she walked home carrying a heavy messenger bag filled with books. It was snowing, the ivory frost covering the street and crunching beneath Jen's sneakers.

Suddenly, Jen stopped and turned around, looking straight at me.

I froze, could she see me?

She turned back around with a strange look in her eyes. She started walking again, only to stop again and turned, looking around her.

"Okay...? Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?" she mumbled to herself.

I walked closer to her as she started walking again. I raised my hand to try to brush some snow off her black jacket. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground and into the street.

I called out to her as she landed on her side and then shakily stood up, only in time to see a blue van heading in her direction. Fear glowed in her eyes, I darted, wanting to save her. But, someone beat me to it.

A man...no, a vampire grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Taking her bag, as well. He flew down streets running. I took after him, but then I was sucked into another place.

I stood on a tall building, an apartment building. I turned to my right and saw Jen, backing up in fear, away from the vampire.

"What...what do you want?" she gasped out. "What...are you?

The vampire wore a grin, crimson eyes staring into Jen's mistic eyes.

"Your blood." He answered simply. His blonde messy hair blowing with the slightest breeze, like silk. "For you see, I am quite thirsty, and you _do_ smell delecious." He took a few steps forward, Jen backed up to the edge. He chuckled at her attempt to escape. "Do not fret, it won't hurt too much. You cannot escape a vampire."

She threw her bag filled with books at the vampire. He simply grabbed it and tore the bag in half, along with her books. I noticed a few books fall to the ground, _Wuthering Heights _and _Macbeth_. She let out a small shriek at the strength. He advanced closer. But she tried stepping again...away from the vampire, but her foot met with nothing.

She fell backwards, her right hand stretched hoping for someone to grab it. Knowing it was useless, I tried, only for it to go straight through. She screamed a deafening cry, it pierced my ears, making my brain vibrate.

I watched as she fell towards the earth. But...then...I jumped after her.

It was stupid, but I had to try and do something. What would happen if she hit the ground? Would I ever meet her? Or was there a true reason for me to be here?

She was heading head first to the ground, the building was very high. Suddenly, she cried out in agony. I had reached her, then grabbed her right wrist, her eyes flew open; astonished, and locked with my own. I knew then...she could see me, and I could help her.

I heard the loud booming of a clock.

_Midnight_

We both couldn't think on the luck for long, her back arched and her eyes shut as a light pierced through her skin. The moon appeared from behind the dark clouds as it glowed overhead, and directly over where she was falling, me along with her. A blue and black light, mixed into a midnight black grew into two large shapes on her back.

They became solid, as midnight black feathers bloomed over the lights. Her eyes shot open again, glowing brightly as she fully arched her body and flew up towards the sky, towards the moon. Leaving falling midnight feathers fall from the sky.

As I stared from beside her, her hand gripping my wrist and mine gripping hers, and keeping me from falling as we pierced through the clouds like a bullet. But, just as we emerged from the grey mist...my sight turned to black.

-------------------------------------------------------

I now found myself elsewhere, sucked to another place. Just what was going on?

I stood in a hallway, the bathroom, I supposed next to me. The door creaked open slightly as light peaked through. The sound of running water reached my ears, as I slipped inside.

There, I saw a tub filled with bubbles of white foam, Gunjal sitting inside. She seemed deep in thought, taking a glance out of the window on the wall, away from the tub.

She sighed and then fully submerged herself, then came back up, wiping her face from the water in her eyes. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker, she looked at the bulb over her in confusion, but that expression and feeling was short lived. She was somehow pulled under the water by some force.

She clawed and kicked at the force, water spilling onto the tiled floor. Then, the window bursted into tiny shards, falling to the floor. A few leaves from the trees outside of the window blew inside as Gunjal finally escaped the force. But she was in pain, her raven hair dripping, her emerald eyes squinted. She grabbed a towel from beside her, wrapping it around her as she stood up. She pressed something inside the tub, making the water drain.

She grabbed a robe, and drapped it over herself and the towel wrapped around her, as she stumbled out of the bathroom. I wished I could support her, but knew I couldn't...yet. She used the wall for balance, and made her way into the room and fell onto the bed, passing out cold. But, I still saw a bright green light shot out from her skin, taking it's wing-like form.

She was still wet, and shivering with cold.

I grasped the blanket at the bottom of her bed, and drapped it over her. Happy, I could at least help with that. Her eyes cracked open slightly, nothing but little slits. But, shut quickly after, as a tearing occured from her back, her back arching. She whimpered from the agony.

I clutched her hand, she opened her eyes the best she could, and smiled in thanks. Grateful I was there.

I turned to see the clock by her bed, as the number changed:

_12:00pm_

Gunjal screamed. Black surrounded me. But, I still felt something soft brush against my hand.

A feather.

------------------------------------------------

I now appeared elsewhere, as my feet gently touched the wood floors of another home. A golden light seemed to flicker from the room around the corner ahead from me.

I walked, or almost glided to the room.

As I turned the corner, I took note of the room. It was a large and comfortable living room.

I saw Abiola, laying on the couch with a book in her hands.

A small booklight let her see, as a scented candle lit the room.

She sighed, then yawned. Falling fast asleep.

I turned to the clock on the wall. It ticked down minutes, as I guessed: the change would occur in...eight minutes.

I ran to her side as suddenly, time flew by me. It would occur a few minutes before midnight. And then...at midnight...I shook in dread and fear. I had gone through this...but...not as bad. I think? Or had I gone through it at all?

It would happen in...

5...4...3...2...1...0

She screamed awake, her arms clutching over her chest as the book was kicked off and away from the couch. She turned her body onto her stomach for a second, then fell off the couch, whimpering and shrieking in the pain.

I had moved out of the way just in time and her head landed on my lap. She looked up at mem as she layed on her left side. One eye closed in pain as she whimpered, _"Who...are you?"_

I smiled gently, her face showed alarm, despite her situation.

"A friend." I answered, my voice sincere.

Her eyes shut again as she screamed once more. Then...I could hear the ticking down of the clock. I looked to it.

_11:59pm_

_10...9...8...7...6..._

I gripped her hand.

_5...4...3...2...1...0_

A pink light shot out of her back, her back arching in response. Her scream rang through the house. Then, with one last look at me, she passed out from the pain. Feathers appeared on the lights.

Then...my vision blurred again, turning back to the darkness.


	32. Chapter 30: Born Anew

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of S. Meyer's works.**

**I do, however own other charcters and other things.**

**Song:**

**"Iris"**

**Goo Goo Dolls**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I hummed Bella's lullaby as she slept in my arms, rubbing her burning back which seemed to burn the t-shirt she wore. It steamed slightly from the intense heat. But, when I touched her back, to me, it was freezing cold as my skin. Though I could clearly see the steam coming off it.

As I lightly touched behind her shoulder blade, I felt something inside, sticking out behind it. It wasn't the bone that's originally there, or the tissue or muscle. But...something else seemed to be pushing out of her back.

But, she seemed to sleep peacefully. But...a few times, she would whimper or flinch, it would worry me. What was happening in that hidden mind of hers? In times like this, I simply wished I could read her thoughts.

Suddenly, she flinched again, but more intensly. Her head tilted slightly, her eyes in my view. Her beautiful brown eyes slowly opened to slits, but were filled with agony. A few tears falling down her angelic face.

"Bella...?" I asked, worried.

I reached to stroke her hair, but, when my fingers touched her head, I yelped.

My mind was overwhelmed by Bella's. Her thoughts were loud and strong. They echoed in my brain, shaking me to the core. I gripped my head with my one hand which wasn't holding Bella, inorder to withstand the force and intensity.

Through my squinted eye, the other closed tightly, I was absorbed by Bella's eyes. Absorbed by their beauty and absorbed into her thoughts...and actually being inside her mind. Or...somewhere.

I was surrounded by a pale white mist. Tiny specks of water in them, making them glitter. A pale pink seemed to surround us, mixed with the white, the area a pale pink rose color, reflecting from the water from...somewhere. The air was fresh...too pure. But, with the moist air, it made anyone feel comfortable and calm. But...not me at _this _time.

I heard steps and a scent hit me full force, the angelic scent which was irresistable. I called out to my angel.

-----------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

My eyes shot open, looking around me. Where was I now?!

"Bella!"

A voice shouted through the thick white mist. I turned, to see my angel running towards me...same speed as...a humans?

"Edward!" I cried happily, tears falling down my red cheeks. I took a step forward in a run. But, pain racked through my body.

Ice in my veins, fire on my skin, and the drowning feeling; threatening to pull me under.

I cried out and fell to my hands and knees. Edward stood infront of me, suddenly frozen.

He fought against the force. "Bella! Bella, are you all right?!" He cried out. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I can't help with this! Please! Stay with me, Bella! Stay with me!!" He begged, his topaz eyes glittering with unshed tears.

I yelped out from the pain, but still remained on my hands and knees. I had to be strong. _ I had to!_

I looked up slowly, my eyes locking with his. A single tear running down my cheek._ "I...will," _I whimpered. "_Always..."_

The tearing became more intense. Knives pierced my skin from the inside, to out of my back. My fists clenched tight as my teeth grinded. Suddenly, more a few seconds, the tearing turned to unbearable and I screamed out, my eyes sqeezing shut. My hair falling to the sides of my face, brushing against the floor.

---------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I watched from my frozen position as Bella screamed and whimpered in pain. I didn't know where we were. She promised me that she would stay, stay with me; her voice was filled with strength, even though it was nothing but a whisper. The strength, I knew I probably never would have if I was in her position as the sounds of agony echoed in my head and chest. I had to admit, I would be screaming my lungs out, truthfully. But, I could never know--never endure the agony. It had to run in the blood.

This couldn't be in Bella's mind. Maybe...in another realm or something? At this point, hard to admit, I was absolutely clueless.

I struggled, trying to get to Bella, as my love whimpered. She was trying to be strong for me. But, she didn't have to be so!

She should be sharing her pain---her agony--with _me_! _ I _should be helping her! _I_ should be holding her!! _I _should be enduring this agony--not _her_!!!

I struggled more against the force, almost feeling as if my arms would rip off if I fought against it anymore, but I continued to struggle. A tearing--a painfull tearing made me stop, my eyes wide in fear at my love.

As she finally let out a heart shattering scream, two things happened at once.

One, I was freed from my bind.

Two, wings shot out from Bella's back with a painfull sounding tear and rip of her beautiful skin.

The wings--a beautiful ivory with a slight tint of pale blue on the tips arched and stretched, twice the size of Bella's body. Feathers floated down around us, delicatly.

I fell to my knees infront of her as she looked up at me, her eyes filled with pain and weakness, she looked...so frail, like a porcelain doll, but even more delicate. That if I should touch her, she would crumble to dust and disappear. The expression she had was as if she hadn't slept in days. I could only imagine what she was feeling while changing into an angelic creature--a celestial being.

I always told her she couldn't handle the pain--the torture--of a tranformation from human to vampire. And now...she had an argument.

I would never know or endure the pain of becoming what she was...an angel.

I gently grabbed her elbows and pulled her to my chest, her head resting where my living heart had once beat. She fell asleep in my arms as ivory feathers fell around us with such radiance, such beauty. Bella glowed with an eternal light, the one me and my family longed for one day...when we should perish, whenever or where ever that might be.

At least, the worst of the change was over...or so I hoped.

Her scent of freesia and lavendar strengthened and soothed my senses and calmed me slightly; rather than calling me and trying absorb me with my overpowering thirst.

I gently kissed her forhead and closed my eyes, pressing my face into her soft hair, as we both were surrounded by a bright light.

------------------------------------------------

Jennifer's POV

I ran to infront of the bedroom door with Gunjal and Abiola, the Cullens, and the wolves behind us. We all heard Bella scream in pure agony and Edward shout for her. Me, Abby and Gunjal all knew what was to take place.

It had been three days from the explanations given. We still had info on our species, but we all promised to tell after Bella awoke. A bright light spilled out from under the door, and then quickly died.

I kicked the door open in a haste, running inside. The Cullens and the wolves gasped at the site. Esme simply smiled lovingly at the two before us, Carlisle joining her.

Me, Abby and Gunjal...we smiled at the site.

There, laying on the fluffy carpet that looked like a cloud, were Edward and Bella.

They both were fast asleep. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella protectivly. His mouth slightly open, the same with Bella's. Calm breaths passing through both of them. Bella layed ontop of him, her hand gripping his shirt. And her long hair, spilling over both Edward's chest and arm.

And large ivory wings, with pale blue tips...covered Edward's body and hers like a blanket.

Keeping the two fated lovers protected in their warmth.

We all turned to leave, but I caught the site of something. Then tapped Abby and Gunjal on the shoulders. I was looking at something precious on the floor. They followed my gaze. Smiles on our faces.

There, on the rich colored wood floor, next to Edward and Bella...was a single flower.

A flower that symbolized purity...

A white easter lily.

A single tear slid down my cheek, my eyes changing into a baby blue. I looked over at Gunjal who's eyes were glittering, then Abby, she had on a warm smile. The three of us stared at the lily which glowed a gentle light, hardly seen. I took a deep breath and looked out of the large window into the blue sky. My eyes scanning over the clouds.

_"Thank you..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story. Things will get very interesting from here. Please review. But, it may still seem confusing, but I don't want to give anything away that is vital to the main parts of the story. Yep, this story has a long way to go. Also, the sequel might not be as long as this. I'm not entirely sure. But still...long way to go with this one. :)**_

_**The white easter lily is the flower of the horoscope Aries. I'm an aries. :)**_

_**It symbolizes purity, as mentioned in the story.**_

_**Note: The size of an angel's wings in my stories: check out the movie Constantine when you see the half breed angel when the friend of Constantine(the old heavy-set priest), and Gabriel.**_

_**Check it out. :)**_

_**Please review!**_


	33. Chapter 31: Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mrs. Meyer's works. 

All other characters or information belong to rightful owners.

I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long! My wordpad no longer works, so now I'm stuck using notepad. -growls- _Great._

Thanks for all the great reviews. I know this chapter is short, sorry about that. It just seemed a cute place to end this chapter. -smiles- You'll see!

Review please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Dreams...both realistic and fantasy...swarmed in my head. Crashing like the tides in the ocean again the dark stones. They mixed, spilling knowledge from both reality and dreams in my mind...feeling as if...I always knew everything.

Vampires...witches...werewolves...angels...all creatures that were considered myth. Ivory feathers falling down upon the earth. The singing of a choir during the rising and setting of the sun.

Angels were prayed to every second...every minute...every hour...every day.

Witches existed...humans turning themselves into them by choice.

Werewolves...existing by blood and DNA, a race both human and beast.

Vampires...they were...human once...then turned into creatures who hid in the darkness...what people mostly feared. What some wanted to be...immortal...pale...strong...fast...beautiful...blood drinkers.

Volturi...Aeternus...Alpha...leaders of the three main kinds.

Vampire...werewolf...enemies for eternity...bound by hate.

Vampires exist in shadow.  
Werewolves exist in the woods.  
Witches walk over the earth.  
Angels...exist in the sky.  
But...there's something else.

The enemies...of angels are...there are two.

But...why can't I remember...? Why don't I _know_?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunjal's POV

I had checked on Bella and Edward, they both remained in a state of comatose. No one had to worry, Bella was strong. We all knew that, for it was fact. It could never be fiction.

I stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

They would wake soon, to a new view of the world. As everyone other than me, Jen, and Abby would. A new light of knowledge.

The door's lock clicked closed, but a scent hit my nose. I turned, knowing since yesterday he sat there. His head bent foward. His eyes and aura holding sorrow. I stared until he finally noticed me, looking up at me with his tortured brown-eyed gaze.

I smiled at him gently as he had stayed on that wooden floor for almost a full twenty-four hours.

I walked towards him, going to his other side, and slid down to sit on the floor next to him. I turned to him with my calming gaze.

He didn't meet it.

"What's up?" He asked in a dull voice, holding no emotion. Just a deep sorrow.

I, however, knew better.

"I should be asking you that, Jacob," I replied. "Care to share?"

He kept silent, his head slumped foward even more. I waited patiently.

"It just...hurts..." He whispered, as if he was in pain. Being tortured from the inside. "It hurts knowing...I could never make her happy...as...Edward could," he flinched as if his heart was pierced that moment he whispered those words.

My eyes dulled, sad for him. I rested my hand on his, which was on the floor. His eyes locked with my own, pleading for something...pleading, it seemed; to wish that it could be altered. But...at the same time, knowing if it_ was_ , it would be a lie.

I could only offer Jacob _one_ truth, something...that would make him understand and accept.

"Jacob, you really love Bella, don't you?" I asked him.

"More...than anything..." he whispered, the emotion deep and truthful, it was filled with his whole being.

"Well," I started, then I smiled at him gently, all sadness forgotten, trying to cheer him up. My eyes stared at the ceiling. "If Bella's happy, will you be? No matter who she loves, or what she loves?" I closed my eyes. I felt his gaze on my face. "Then, if you trully care for her, when you see her smile light up a room, you should feel happy, too." I turned to him, my eyes open. "As long as she's happy, then you are. As long as she's not alone and suffering again, you won't feel the pain that you see on her face when her tears reflect self hatred and sorrow if Edward leaves," I squeezed his hand. "I know...it's hard. But...that's what happens when you love someone. As long as they're happy, no matter if it means the worst for you; as long as they are happy, then you should feel happy, too. Are you happy that she's happy?" I raised a brow.

He nodded. His eyes avoiding my face.

"Just...you hate _him_ because he made a move before _you _got the chance. And because of the instinct when you leave here. But right now...and I know and so don't lie about it...but you're jealous fo him because he has Bella," I sighed. "It was fate for them to love eachother. But, you will always remain in her heart, too. Just not...as a lover, but a brother. Would you rather be like family, alwaying being there? Or would you rather be the lover, taking a chance to lose the one you would give your soul for?" I questioned. "You have someone out there for you, it's just...not time for love to bloom."

He nodded, and leaned his head back. Seeming comforted.

"No one...is meant to be alone. Remember that," I smiled. He looked at me, his expression calm.

A light smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Gunjal," his voice was filled with gratitude.

I nodded and stood up, then I offered my hand to him. He grabbed it gently, and I helped him up. I turned and started to walk away. I was down the hall, he remained where he was, then his voice made me stop for a second.

"Who is meant for me? Do you know?"

I tilted my head back to him. A grin on my face. "I can't tell you _that,_ now, can I?" I giggled lightly.

I then turned and walked away, down the stairs.


	34. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

I was requested to do a one-shot with a special song.  
Please note, that I accept this request. I will try my best, and I hope you will all read it and enjoy it.

I will release it as soon as I can.

For one week in April, from the 7-14, I shall be in Florida.  
My seventeenth birthday is April 16th. -smiles-

I also have an account on the lexicon. My name is Twilight-Moon, so, stop by and say "hi.  
heh heh

Thank you for your patience. 


	35. Chapter 32: Embrace

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mrs. Meyer's works.**

**All other characters or information belong to rightful owners.**

**Wow! Look at those reviews! -grins- Keep 'em coming!**

**OoO, a new fan? YAY!  
Heh heh, I'm glad people like me and can relate to me. That's a first I've EVER heard, thanks a lot.**

**Anything is possible. -smirks-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abiola's POV

The Cullens waited downstairs with me. Emmett and Jasper had an arm-wrestling match, almost breaking our mahogany table since Emmett tried so hard, but...Jasper was most experienced.

Alice sat on the couch, seeming in deep meditation, she said she wanted to try and see what would happen after Edward and Bella woke, or in how long that they would remain asleep.

Carlisle wanted to question me, about my kind, and us. I could sense the well hidden curiousity burning in him. Like a small flicker of fire. But, he understood that I would tell him when the time was right.

Rosalie was reading one of our magazines, it was filled with different hair styles. Sadly, there were addition and edits made to the pictures of the models that Jen didn't like. I could see Rosalie smirking at the new edits.

In the front of the room, was the most heart warming. On the long seat infront of a large window Esme sat behind Jen, brushing her long honey locks. Esme had offered to do Jen's hair, since it had become impossible for the morning. Jen had a...bad case of bed head, I chuckled at that scene.

When they first started doing that, everyone was slightly in shock.

In that scene, Esme and Jen looked like mother and daughter. They're hair similar and skin slightly similar. Jen sat unmoving, as Esme brushed her hair as it flowed straight and silky to her lower back. Esme wore a small smile on her face. Carlisle noticed and stared at her for awhile. Esme then started putting Jen's hair in a half-up, half-down hairstyle, and two pieces of her hair framing her face.

Embry, Paul, and Jared played on Jen's PS2, but at one point they threw one of the controllers since Paul had lost a game. At that, Jen growled, the bopys immediatly stopped. I thought I could see sweat running down their necks.

Quil was just added to the gaming session, taking great care.

_Tip 1: Never mess with Jen's games, music, or anime. She bites and she attacks._

I laughed so hard at a scene of that, but...she could.

Sam wanted to call his fiance Emily, the warm aura of love surrounded him when he first heard her voice.

While, that was happening, I went to the kitchen and started to prepare some lunch for a large group plus one , just incase Bella awoke.

I heard Gunjal come into the kitchen, then she stood next to me. I turned to her, rasing a brow. She had a smile on her face. She put a finger to her lips, I grew more curious.

We both cooked and cooked, making sure there was plenty for the wolves...and Jen. She would want a second coming.

I sighed. No matter what she ate, she always remained slender. She did sports, but even when she didn't she would remain the same. Just like those werewolves, I wouldn't be surprised if she bursted into a wolf.

I hadn't realized I was speaking this out loud, until Gunjal laughed.

"She can hear you, you know," Gunjal chuckled.

As verification, I heard a voiced "Thanks a lot, minus ten," filled with sarcasm.

We both laughed at this, but then it stopped since we had to serve the food.

Everyone came in, even the vampires in respect to being guests. But, I could some didn't want to be there.

The werewolves devored and kept asking for seconds. Jen sat eating with manners, but held up a finger wanting more...that was going for three meals served to her. But, that didn't include her slice of vanilla flan after.

The food was gone, and Emmett, in a way of being grossed out, asked everyone how coud we all eat that. It smelt bad.

Embry glared. "To you it does."

Quil patted his stomach. "That was very good."

We all talked and laughed. Until, Alice snapped after her second try of trying to see the future, her eyes widened and she froze. Then, a bright smile appeared on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I felt a cold breath of my neck, letting the goose bumps raised on my chilled skin. My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light. My eyes felt heavy like lead, my muscles numb, like I hadn't moved for a week.

My vision cleared, as I was staring at the floor, being held up by laying on something. I sighed and started to pick myself up, but felt a hold on my waist, making it difficult. But, I proceeded to holding myself up in my hands on the flor and my knees on the floor.

I raised myself up, and gasped.

The thing I had been sleeping on...was Edward, his angelic face just a foot away from mine. My face burned when I noticed what position I was in. And to that, when I saw his eyes, expecting to see beautiful topaz, I saw his eyes were closed. He was sleeping...

I smiled and moved myself off of him, then went to his left side, and gently and quickly, I rested his head on my chest, over my heart. My chin resting against his head, while the side of my legs held his weight. His chest moved up and down from the calm intakes of breath. I moved my long hair to be over my right shoulder.

I smiled at him gently, now, the scenario was switched. Now _I _was watching _him_ sleep.

After another hour, I continued to let him sleep. Who knew when it would happen again?

Then, his eyes slowly opened, locking with mine sleepily.

I smiled as his eyes started to get clearer.

_"Welcome back," _I whispered.

Suddenly, his right hand locked itself into my hair and he pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation, while his other free hand held my cheek. I rested my hand on his right cheek and tangled my other hand in his silky hair.

His lips moving against mine gently, then he pulled back to see my face as he rubbed the back of his hand down my cheek.

_"It's great to be back," _he whispered, as his face and lips grew closer to mine, his breath tickled my lips, _"with** you**."_

And he pressed his lips again to mine.


	36. Chapter 33: Curious

**This may be a short and crappy chapter, sorry! But, it had to be released.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.**

**All other characters and extras belong to me and rightful owners.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I pulled away gently, the urge to kiss him once more tugged at me, but I had to push it aside.

"We have to go downstairs," I told him.

He nodded in agreement, "Yes."

I nodded again, then, I stood up as Edward braced himself on his elbows. In a flash, he was standing beside me.

I smiled at him gently, taking a step forward. The feeling of a sleepless night overwhelming me, I saw the floor fly up at me for a second, but cold arms catching me before my face made contact.

I was limp and weak in his arms, I looked up in apology. He simply smiled, gathering me in his arms and walking out of the door into the hall.

The house was silent, which seemed eerie. He turned to the stairs and walked down slowly, not wanting to affect my weakness today.

We then turned left into the large living room, everything seemed more vivid. The colors of everything was more...I couldn't explain it. But, it was great. The scents hit me at once, making my nose slightly tingle. My skin...felt more sensitive than ever. I could feel the cold of Edward's skin through his clothes, it felt so...soothing. You could compare it to being in the hot sun, and feeling the touch of snow on your burning skin.

I turned my head as everyone came into view. They all stood and sat infront of us, bright smiles on their faces. In the circle of couches, facing directly toward us were my three new friends. And, a love seat open right across from them. Gunjal motioned us to sit there with her hand.

Edward walked slowly over and sat down, me over his lap. My head laying on his shoulder while his other arm was around me, holding my waist.

Everyone turned to Gunjal and the others. I could notice some of them twitching, even my vampire family. They were really curious, I could see that. Even Edward, as a smirk stretched across his face.

"Well? What do you want to know?" Abiola asked with a smile.

No one could say anything. I could feel the aura around the room, as if asking the question of "Where to start?".

"All right, then," Gunjal stood up. "We know what you all are curious about, so we'll just tell you most of everything."

Everyone nodded, satisfied.

"Well," Gunjal started. "As vampires and werewolves do, we have our rules to follow. One, not to reveal our kind. That is all.

"We have leaders as well, they are called the Aeternus. They are three leaders whom have been chosen to rule over us. No, they are not the replacement for God. They are the...second commanders of our kind. But, they are on top for the ones that live on earth. As angels, we have powers and abilites that can be superfluous at times, but come in handy, " Gunjal smiled. "Where our kind is supreme, is in a different world."

"A different world?" Quil leaned forward.

"Yes, a world that's connected to this one," the words spilled from my mouth. My eyes widened.

"Bella, don't worry about that," Jen advised, with an amused contenance. "Another thing, when we awaken into the first levels of our true forms, we obtain the information that we need such as the laws, and the basics. Sometimes, we miss some things. But, it comes along over time if no one is able to fill in the blanks."

I nodded.

"We are going to train you, so you can control your powers. And we're going to teach you how to fly. You feel sore, right? That will go away soon," Abiola spoke. "Jen was able to fly when she escaped that rooftop. But, she passed out for a few days and did some serious damage. It healed and if not for something else helping her fly, she would have just fallen."

"May I ask one thing?" Carlisle requested.

They nodded. Carlisle's face seemed to turn stern.

"Can venom of a vampire effect an angel?"

The room grew silent. "No, but..." Gunjal spoke. Her eyes at the floor, as they closed. They then flickered to someone else.

I felt a sense of trepidation in the atmosphere, my eyes flickering to Jen as her pale hands grasped the cloth of her loose black pants, her knuckles white from the strength. Her jaw was locked and her teeth gritting. Confusion coursed through me. Her hair covered most of her face.

Suddenly, Jen stood up in her seat and bowed, muttering a polite 'excuse me' as she then ran outside, slamming the door behind her. As she ran...I noticed a single tear fly into the air, like a tiny crystal.

Everyone except Gunjal and Abiola stared after her in confusion.

Gunjal stood up with a weak smile. "But," she continued. "You can be of vampire descent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's only going to get very...interesting from here, you could say. -smirks-  
Let's say...you'll be shocked for the other chapters and the sequel.  
There is more information than in this chapter. But, I want my readers to be surprised.  
Review!**


	37. Chapter 34: Stubborn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mrs. Meyer's works. 

All other characters or information belong to rightful owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vampire descent?" Carlisle questioned. His brow rasing in confusion. "Vampire's cannot bear children, how can that be possible?"

Gunjal turned and stared into his eyes. A skeptical look seemed to gleam in both of theirs. "Anything is possible in this world, is it not? Vampires, werewolves, angels, witches...mythical creatures that are not supposed to exist in this world or at all. Just works of fiction."

"And Jennifer is..." Esme looked towards the door.

Abiola looked down, her hair covering her face. "Yes, she is," she answered.

Gunjal eyes locked on everyone, piercing through her raven bangs that covered her eyes. Her hands folded under her chin. "It's only theory to our kind, that the reason some of us have vampire blood within...is that a spell was casted. We only have found out that a love between one human -- who turned into an angel -- was in love with a vampire. The Aeturnus has been investigating this for thousands of years," she sighed. "And Jennifer has been...subject to a few investigations."

"Why did she run from us? Is she scared?" Emmett raised a brow, turning to Jasper.

Jasper shook his head, his honey blond locks moving with him. "No, she's not scared right now. More like...depressed," he explained. His eyes darted to Gunjal. "Why is that?"

"And few more questions, if I may?" Carlisle asked. He was answered with a nod from Gunjal. "Why are you, Abiola's, and Bella's wings light colors -- while Jennifer's is black? And also the extra coloring on Jennifer's and Bella's wings?"

"That would be the vampiric blood. It goes for both Jennifer and," Gunjal stopped, turning her eyes to me. "...you Bella."

I gasped. My eyes widening in shock. My throat had closed up, and Edward's arms tightened around me.

"They both have the color on the tips, which shows another bloodline mixed within them," Gunjal explained. "As for why Jen's wings are black: it is unknown. The tips of color wouldn't be minded in our world. But, for one in Jen's case, with black wings," Gunjal looked down. "It is abnormal, and considered a freak of nature. Jen can't even walk down the street without being glared and almost spat at."

Everyone gasped.

"That's..._horrible_," Esme stumbled.

"How can they do such a thing?" Embry snarled.

"Angels are supposed to be pure and kind! Not just downright _mean_!" Quil shouted.

"In human myths, we are supposed to be kind and gentle. But, we are warriors. Not cute and cuddly," Abiola spoke. "Most become mean when there is a threat."

"And Jen is a threat?" Jacob growled.

"To everyone else -- the Aeturnus an exception -- she is seen as a monster. When she is not," Gunjal eyed everyone. "She's depressed, since she thinks you'll treat her the same way as the others. And the fact that...even though vampire blood in an angel is rare. Her wings...they shouldn't be that color at all. Will you treat her with hatred and feel disgust when around her?"

"We won't." Sam crossed his strong arms.

Everyone else and me nodded.

Gunjal and Abby smiled.

"Now, back on track. Bella, you'll be trained by me, Jen, and Abby. Time is paused with us. But, it is running back in reality, you could say. But, was seems like a week here, is only a few minutes back in the real world. If time was all paused, it could destroy the balance of time."

"All right," I nodded. "When do we start?"

"Now," Gunjal smiled gently. "No time to waste."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Bella," Gunjal smiled at me. My feet were bare as I stood on the damp grass. The wind ruffled my hair. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, expectant of something amazing. Gunjal smiled once more, walking to my side. "We're going to have to excersize and stretch out the wings. Otherwise, you won't be able to fly."

Her hand grazed my wing, I jumped at how delicate they were. Her fingers running through the feathers. She then grabbed the bend of the wing gently, and gently grabbed the bend that was near my back. I loosened up my wings, as she then brought the left wing up and down, I could feel the stretch of the muscles in them, even a few cracks of bone. But, mostly a warm tingling sensation. She then went to my other side, and did the same.

She then took a few steps back and smiled. "Stretch them on your own, now."

I nodded, and tried moving my wings. They remained still. My heart raced, thinking something was wrong.

"Think of them as extra arms or legs, concentrate so they can act as extra limbs. Connect your whole being to them," Abiola said from my right, across the fresh plain of grass.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated. Making myself fully aware of the two feathery limbs on my back. I could feel the warm sun's rays warming my body. It was then, I felt an even stronger tingling on my back, then turning to a warm one. I felt relaxed enough, wishing to feel the rays on my face fully. I tilted my head, my face towards the sun. And I could feel the wings, a new edition to my body, stretching out. They were fully opened, and I could feel a gentle breeze moving the feathers.

I could hear a few gasps of delight and awe around me. I let my wings fold and opened my eyes. Edward stood on my left, his mouth gaping wide. And his eyes glazed over. I giggled, who was dazzling who now?

"Now Bella," Gunjal pulled me away from my almost fit of giggles. "You have that done. Now, we have to teach you how to fly."

I gulped. My fear showing on my face.

"Don't worry. We have someone who will catch you if you don't make it," Abby smiled.

"Who?" I asked, my brows raising.

"Me," spoke a voice. Jen walked out of the shadows, from under the trees. Her face held no emotion. "Run into flight. It helps."

I nodded. I spreaded my wings and started to sprint across the yard, I could feel my body lift off the ground a few times. Then, it would fall right down.

I realized then I was bounding right into Jen, and I slammed right into her. She hadn't noticed I was coming. I landed on her, her back slamming into the ground. She groaned in pain, looking at me through one eye and her teeth clenched.

"Ow," she groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry!" I shouted and got off of her, and lended her a hand. She took it gratefully.

"It's all right," she rubbed her head. "Darn it, I guess I'm in La La Land, huh?"

Everyone laughed, it filled the air with strong delight.

"Well," Gunjal finished giggling. "Try again."

That day...I tried over and over. Even as the wolves went into the house to eat. Gunjal told me it was because I had no muscle in my wings to hold my body up. That I would have to strengthen them.

Through that night, I tried and tried. I used some techniques Abiola showed me, using objects to weigh the wings down. And through it all, Edward helped me.

He encouraged me, and wore a smile though it all. He brought me what I needed not to overwork myself. He told me a few times to take it easy, and when I refused.

"Stubborn Bella," he chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

She was so stubborn and determined. But, I couldn't blame her. If I had the ability to fly in the clouds, I would be the same.

I went back inside to get some more water and some towels for my angel, she was so tired. But, I couldn't stand in her way. This was her goal to achieve. I doubted I could have denied her much longer to change her into one of us. She wanted to be with me for eternity, and I would have done it...I had almost done it. But, the venom didn't work for her heart has already stopped. Stopped pumping the blood through her body.

What happened to the venom injected...I could not figure out. But, I was grateful that it didn't affect her now.

I grasped the plastic bottle gently, careful not to crush it. And, and fluffy white towel that layed in waiting on the chair in the dining room.

I walked outside, the scent of the woods soothing me. But, not as much as Bella's scent.

I walked over to a lump in the grass, and I gasped at the site.

Bella layed there, sleeping soundly in a ball, her wings curved around her. Her hair...like a puddle of brown in the night. And the moonlight of a crescent moon making her skin glow, along with her white dress.

I smiled to myself and gently picked her up. I raced into the guest room, and put her on the bed.

I bent next to the mattress as her eyes squinted open.

_"Edward..."_ she whispered gently, like the wind had taken her whisper. I smiled.

Her hand shakily rose up and her fingertips gently,light as a feather, glided over the skin of my cheek. My skin tingled from it, enjoying it. I closed my eyes. She moved her hand from the side of my temple to my jaw. I placed my hand over hers, and opened my eyes and stared into her sleepy dark eyes.

I moved my face close to hers, I could feel her breath warm my lips. The scent was overwhelming and heavenly. _Intoxicating..._

_"Sleep now, my angel."_


	38. Chapter 35: Makeover

SORRY SORRY SORRY!! I haven't updated it SO long. 

I've been held up with many things: depression for one, among other things. Also role playing on a forum called the House of Insanity. It's more like a story type of forum for role playing. I play as two characters on this site and I'm chatting with other people as well.

It's a REALLY GOOD role playing, chack it out. The link is posted in my profile. So, you can enjoy an AWESOME role played fanfic made by many people, and it might sound confusing. BUT IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT.

Please visit us.

Now, I have been trying to hold back on the main scenes. But, here we go. This is where it starts and where I have waited to come. I already had these scenes planted when I first started this series. So, after this ONE chapter, you'll get it _all_. And there are hints. Pay attention and enjoy. Please review. I noticed a drop in reviews of my story, please don't give up on me here.

A link will be posted as well to my other stories site.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bella's POV

I woke early, feeling my body ache from the strain of yesterday's attempts at flying. My wings felt weak, I could even move them.

I shifted my body slightly, opening my eyes to the gentle sunlight from the window, a new day beginning.

An arm was around me, heavy and secure. Then, I felt a cool hand moving the hair from my neck, gentle like a breeze. Cool fingers ran down my neck, and something soft and smooth gently glided over it. A mess of bronze in my gaze.

I smiled gently yet tiredly.

"Morning, angel," Edward whispered.

"Morning..." I replied. "What time is it?"

"A little after five in the morning," he answered. "Sleep some more, you obviously need it, Bella."

"Huh?" I questioned, my voice groggy.

Cool fingers traced under my eyes, like they had that day in Italy.

"You look exhausted," his mouth turned into a frown, guilt consuming his features. "I shouldn't have let you push yourself so hard."

"Edward," I sighed, turning to lay on my back, he was bent over me, his face right over me. But, not as close as I wished it was. I reached my hand up to touch his perfect face. "I pushed myself, not you. I'm tired because I caused it not you." My thumb stroke his skin. "Please, don't feel guilt for something that was my own doing."

His face was still wrong, he pursed his lip. "I could have stopped you."

I giggled. "No, you never could have."

His face lightened, he chuckled in defeat. "You're right."

I gliggled a bit more. "Looks like we're both stubborn."

I moved my hand since my arm was tired, but Edward grasped my wrist gently. Moving up to grasped my hand and press it to his cold chest, his fingers intwined with mine.

"So it seems," he chuckled. His eyes bright.

"Have you hunted?" I asked, noticing his eyes were lighter.

He chuckled slightly. "Well, it seems that my food was already here. "

Confusion crossed my face.

He chuckled again. "Our new friends knew of our thirst, and yesterday when we decided to take a quick hunt, so we wouldn't be uncomfortable. They stopped us," he grinned playfully. "Let's just say it was like surviving warm wine."

"Oh," was the only thing I could say. "Well, human moment," I said, sitting up.

He nodded. And he flashed off the bed, offering me his hand which I gladly took.

I stood upright and started to walk, but my head spun. I started to fall as Edward caught me, sliding his arms under my knees and on my back, being careful with my sore wings. He carried me without any effort, even with the extra weight on my back. I had no argument to protest about it, I would collapse as soon as my weight stood on the ground.

He walked out the door, turning slightly so he could fit through the door. He walked quietly down the hall and turned left, into the bathroom.

I laughed quietly, in a whisper. "I feel like an old lady."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to my throat. I felt him inhale and breathe on my neck. "You certainly...don't smell like one." He kissed me on the neck once more. "And you certainly don't look or feel like it."

My heart slammed in my chest. He chuckled.

He let shifted my body, lowering me to the ground. My bare feet resting on his own, the coldness made it feel as if I was touching the cold tiles below me. He kept his arm around my waist, and with the other hand he reached for the toothbrush and handed it to me. I grabbed the toothpaste and put the minty blue gel on the brush, closed it, then brushed my teeth.

It felt weird, but there was no alternative. Edward wouldn't let me go, and I didn't want him to. Even though the situation was strange, him watching me clean my mouth.

I rinsed my mouth, then used Abby's face wash, then rinsed it off. A towel wiped against the skin of my face gently. I grasped the hand holding it and looked up at Edward. He smiled lovingly.

A knock sounded at the entrance. I turned and saw Alice with a gentle smile, obviously paying witness to the moment.

"Bella, would you like me to help you bathe?" She looked at Edward. "That is, if Edward doesn't mind letting you go for a bit."

"I would like one," I sighed.

I felt Edward nod as he sat me on the toilet and walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was carried out, still exhausted but refreshed from the warm shower. Alice carried me in her arms, and then passed me in Edward's awaiting arms as soon as she got out of the bathroom. Immediatly, he pressed his face into my now soft and dry hair and inhaled deeply.

He carried me down the stairs and sat on the couch, my body resting against his. I felt a pang of nervousness as I looked over Edward's shoulder to Jacob's brown eyes.

I smiled weakly as I saw him looking at us, but what surprised me was that he smiled and waved. It was weak still with slight grief, but it was a try. I waved back. Emvry and Quil saw our little exchange and started whispering to eachother, Jacob turned and wacked them both in the back of their heads, as they groaned in pain rubbing their heads. They obviously -- by the look they had in their eyes -- would certainly get Jacob back for it.

I looked from the three giggling, and locked myself into Edward's gaze. His loving topaz eyes glowing brighter as he stared at me. My face heated up, but I rested my head against his shoulder, a sigh escaping my lips. He bent down and like a feather's touch, kissed me on the forehead.

A high pitched screaming echoed through the house, making me stiffen from both the sound and the surprise. Jacob jumped up in surprise, and the others looked up towards the sound.

"AHH! Let me go! What do you _want_?!" a voice shrieked. "No! No! NO!"

The voice was Jen's, a nightmare had taken over her senses.

Or maybe her gift.

Gunjal ran up the stairs and down the hall, a door opening and closing as the sound of the door snapped. After a few minutes, the house was silent from the shrieking.

I sighed in relief.

Then, I noticed a grin on both Alice and Rose's face which made me fear more, as their eyes danced when Gunjal walked out alone with a hand in her hair.

"She's okay, only a nightmare," she spoke. "A bad one, apparently."

"Is she okay, now?" Jacob asked. "It's 12 noon."

Gunjal nodded with a smile. "Yeah. She likes to sleep a lot," she laughed.

Alice started giggling, as Edward gave her a disapproving look.

"Well, me and Rose will go cheer her up!" Alice shouted, clapping her tiny hands in glee.

Rose nodded, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

They darted up the stairs, a human, as I had once been, would never be able to see them. But, I saw them both smile as they reached Jen's door, grabbing a black duffle bag on the way. I stiffened once again, knwoing what could be in their. Uh oh.

"EW! Get away from me Alice!"

"It's for your own good."

_"What is?!"_

"And this will cheer you up!"

"NO! It won't. I'm going to sleep. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I heard a loud shuffling in the room, and a thump of a body falling to the floor.

"Put those down!"

"Ahem, you sit still for a few hours and be nice with me and Rose, then you can have your DVD's back."

"HEY! You're not my mom!"

"And you're not mine apparently."

"Put. Those. Down."

"Jen, Alice is not going to listen. And neither am I."

"CAN SOMEONE FROM DOWNSTAIRS HELP ME UP HERE?!"

"No one will."

"NO! Don't do that! You'll break them!"

"No, I won't. Unless you do as we say."

A frustrated cry rang through the house. Then, one of surprise.

And then whimpers and cries rang through the house for two hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby picked up the tray from my lap with a smile. Edward didn't want to let me go, so I had to sit while he fed me. Which was quite amusing on Emmett and Jasper's part, they chuckled throughout the whole time.

A door opened upstairs and Alice and Rose escorted a gloomy looking Jen. But, everyone in the room gasped, even me.

Alice and Rose both must have had fun giving her a makeover, because she wasn't the type to get dressed up for a casual thing.

She wore a gemstone teal Heart Jumper Tunic with a matching t-shirt underneath. With black leggings that reached her shins. Her hair was perfectly straight and angled like always. Her black eyeliner was flawless and light hints of eyeshadow, but barely noticeable. She wore some flats matching the outfit.

When she noticed the attention, her face turned a bright red. Her lip quivered. She shut her eyes.

A low whistle came from Jared, Jen's eyes appeared to have a light topaz tint to them as she growled at him.

"Okay, thank you Alice and Rose. It's nice. But, I'm not going to wear this kind of stuff everyday, you know." They both nodded in agreement.

Jen sighed and made her way down the few steps to the main floor, just like something would happen to me, she got her foot caught on something, and started to fall with a cry of surprise. She was caught by Jacob, as she winced from the force of him catching her. She looked up with one eye open, as both her eyes shot open in surprise.

I raised a brow as both hers and Jake's face lightly changed colors -- they were both _blushing_. The immediatly seperated, Jen brushing off her tunic and Jacob rubbing his arm. I giggled at the sight.

Edward's chest vibrated with a chuckle of his own, everyone was shaking with laughter, as everyone bursted into laughter at the two infront of us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I couldn't much walk much still. We had all spent the day just laughing and playing around. I had even played some video games myself, Edward showing me what to do and what buttons to press. I was slightly surprised, he didn't seem like the type to play video games, but, he answered "Emmett and Jasper like to challenge."

It was passed 1:10 am as Edward shook his head at me, I was getting tired more by the minute. I could only imagine what he was thinking, along the lines of I hadn't told him I was tired.

He picked me up, bidding everyone goodnight. One person was missing from the group.

We stepped up the few stairs, then turned to make his way up the flight of stairs. Toward my room at the end of the hall. His feet lightly thumped against the polished wooden floors, passing the pictures of scenery and then passed Jen's bedroom.

I wasn't sure, but a hazy image passed my eyes.

Jen sitting with her laptop, the screen facing me.

The tiny words followed I couldn't see.

Only two words mattered most.

_"My Will"_


	39. Chapter 36: Soaring

Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Meyer's characters.

Please review.

This one is short, and I mean SHORT.

Heh heh, and thank you all for the beautiful comments.  
-  
The bright rays of the noon sun glowed down onto the fresh green grass. The rays kissing my cheeks. I tilted my head up to the sky, enjoying the warmth and the fresh breeze running through my hair.

But, something made me become gloomy again.

For two days I couldn't use my wings. They had disappeared on night while I slept, leaving me in a heap of white feathers. Edward had stepped out for a second, seeing as Jasper wanted something. And, he found me like that. He said when he walked in, feathers were around me. Then, they suddenly bursted into glittering dust.

He said it was the most beautiful thing he could have seen. That my skin was glittering from the dust and the moon was shinning through the window. That it was "truly enchanting".

My back felt sore, as if I had pulled every muscle along where my wings once were.

Edward was currently inside, much to his and my dismay. He had to speak with Carlisle or vice versa.

He had told me not to leave the house, but I couldn't stay couped up in there. These sudden cravings surprised me.

I knew I had made my wings stronger, when I had them. They could hold my body, and they felt lighter. So, I had gotten stronger. I grinned with happiness.

I stared along the field, then started to run again. Trying to will my wings back out.

I slipped and my jeans were covered in dirt and grass.

I got up angrily and brushed myself off. This was ridiculous!

I ran back to my original position and charged towards the trees.

For a split second, a sharp pain ripped through my back, making me wince.

Then, I was soaring.

I arched my body up, making my fly over the trees.

I was flying!

The cooler breeze ran through my hair strongly, the smell of pine and spruce filling my nose as I exhaled. The scent consumed me. The brisk wind kissed my warm cheeks, making me relax. I opened my eyes and looked down at the passing trees below. The dark green of the forest holding such beauty. I filled my lungs with the fresh air, like liquid oxygen running through my body. My feathers ruffling with the wind.

Then, a pain shot through my body. And I was falling.

The wind felt painful now, taking my air from me as I tried to inhale. The gravity pulled me down and down. Until, I smacked into a lake.

I swam up gasping and coughing, swimming to the shore. I pulled myself out, my hand balled up into fists. My hair had was soaked and in my eyes. I frantically wiped them away.

Once I regained myself, I looked around.

I was in the middle of the woods. 

Alone.

And lost.

"Dammit!" I cursed, surprising myself.

I was stupid, the others might not have known where I was. And, I was exhausted.

I sighed and tried to push myself up. A shot of pain hit me in the ankle. I wasn't sure I could walk.

I was on my hands and knees as a scent claimed me.

A scent of blood. Filled with malice.

I saw two feet infront of me. A shiver ran down my spine. I tilted my head up, as my bornw eyes locked onto crimson irises. Filled with hate and bloodlust.

The eyes from my nightmares... 


	40. Chapter 37: Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

All other things belong to me.

I'm sorry it's been so long. Many things have happened to me.

I took my first SAT, experienced my first heartbreak, began senior year, rejected some boys who liked me...yeah, all firsts for me.

Plus, I was also worried on Eclipse. Yes, I finally got it and loved it. But, there were things that could fit perfectly from Eclipse into my story. So, I was thinking of writing it over, but thought better since you all are probably angry at me for taking too long. Well, my writing has improved even more. And I have stories for competitions I must write, as well as essays for college. I need the money. Not all of us are rich like the Cullens. hahahaha

But, yes. I will squeeze in some things from Eclipse. It will fit. haha

**Name Pronounciations:**

**Gunjal** is pronounced as: Guhn(like gun)-jahl(like gel instead of an e, replace with an ah sound. The american way of saying it would be like gel.)

So, Gunjal.

**Abiola:** Abby-ola(like the 'ola' in 'hola')

Abiola.

All other things will be said very shortly in the series. Awesome questions, by the way. You know who you are. haha.

Song to listen to for this one:

Song title: "Once upon a time, there was you and me"

Album: Tsubasa Chronicle

You can find it on youtube. If not, try imeem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked into the crimson orbs, fear creeping into my body. Dark brown hair framed the monster's face, hiding it in shadow. But, behind the fear, I could feel the fire of hate.

The man's arm, like a blur of black, slammed his fist into my right cheek. The blow made me fly to the side and spin once in the air. Until my head came in contact with a tree. I cried out as the wood cracked under the force. But, I did not bleed.

I felt the hatred creep deeper into my veins as I jumped up and quickly turned, only to be pinned to the tree behind me. His large hand around my throat.

"What...what do you...want?" I groaned out.

"You...all your kind killed him," he spat out through his teeth. "All of you deserve to _die_!" His grip tightened, and he lifted me off the ground. I lost my supply of air, so I started to scratch and claw at his arm when darkness started to creep into the corners of my eyes. All I could see were the burning red eyes, I noticed now that a black mask covered his nose and mouth. The only thing of him you could see were his eyes.

What...what was I _doing_?

I wasn't weak anymore.

This was _my _mess_. I_ got lost in this _stupid _forest.

So, with that new drive and the hatred in me, I knew I was going to fight.

I grasped the arm and then kicked my leg out. A white blur, my leg, slammed into the man and knocked him away.

I landed to the ground on my feet and turned to run with the amazing speed I now possessed.

Big mistake.

I could feel the roots of my hair being pulled as the man suddenly moved too quickly for me to notice.

Until, my right leg suddenly didn't hold me. And a wet crunch of bone echoed. A scream echoed into the woods, and it took me a minute to realize it was my own. The ground met my face, the mud sticking to my cheek. I could feel nothing but the pain of my leg. And the realization that I was so stupid and people were going to suffer if I died here ehoed in my head.

There had to be a way.

The man inched closer to me, a grin plastered on his face.

Who was he talking about? Who was _him_? Angels had killed this _him_?

In the midst of my thoughts, another pain shot through me when my back throbbed. Pain from my injured wings.

The man started to come closer. Then suddenly a black and red light flashed into his left hand, then like a dark cloud of power, it changed into the shape of a sword. Then, melted away so I could see the shiny metal which reflected my face, which was strange to see. I didn't feel it, but my face resembled how Edward's looked when he was angry. My teeth exposed and my eyes glowing with rage.

The man lifted the sword over his head when he was close to me.

At that moment, I knew I was going to die here. A million things flashing before my eyes. Edward, Alice, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jen, Abby, Gunjal, Angela, Jessica, Mike...everyone.

Everyone I had ever known.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain and to will something to stop this. Until, a slamming of metal rang through the air.

I looked up in shock to see flowing honey hair and a black cloak. A silver staff with a crescent moon blocking the sword.

---------------------Alice's POV--------------------------

"Jen, are you in there?" I called from the otherside of the door.

I sighed in annoyance. Of course she would be sleeping, that lazy bum.

I turned the knob and walked in. Wind from the open window hit my face, the black curtains blowing with the strong breeze. I walked over and shut the window since leaves had gotten into the room. I turned to the bed and found it empty and nicely made. But, something was nestled neatly on the end.

A white rose and an envelope.

-------------------Bella's POV------------------------

"You leave her alone, you basterd!" The cloaked wolf screamed, using her strength to push away the sword.

The man jumped back and Jen took a chance at slamming the staff into him. But, he evaded the strike with a deep smirk.

"Ah, another one. But you seem...different. Like that one over there," he mused, inclining his chin to me. He grinned. "Interesting..."

"If you mess with one, you mess with her friends," Jen growled. She suddenly grabbed her staff, putting in behind her diagnolly. With a gasp, I noticed how the staff started to glow a light mesmorizing blue, like a fire. The silver crescent moon suddenly was surrounded by the blue flame. It stretched and sharpened, then the flame blue out as if a violent wind had stopped the burning. There, in it's place, a menacing, sharp blade. The staff suddenly had turned into a scythe. She, with an elegant spin filled with skill, had brought the scythe infront of her. The metal glinting in the light.

I was awed at her skill. Too busy oogling at her and her crude weapon, I was shocked to hear a voice in my head.

"_Bella, I need you to run; crawl; any way you can get out of here," _Jen's voice whispered into my thoughts.

_"I can't. My leg is broken," _I whimpered as I tried to move it.

_"Crawl, then. I'm sorry, Bells. But, you have to go! I can't hold him off for very long!"_

A strike of fear shocked me like lightning. Could Jen lose...or...or...! No, I had to believe. She would win. And we would all be free. Everyone of our kind would be free.

_"She can't win, dear. She has no chance. Make her sacrifice not be in vain. Go."_

That elegant voice whispered to me. Somewhere deep inside me. But...if that was true...then Jen would-

"GO!" Jen screamed as she charged at the man. The word was meant for me.

I felt a sudden rush of energy, as I hopped onto my feet, and hopped a few feet away until my face met the ground with a cry.

"You won't escape me!" shouted the man as he charged for me suddenly, crimson irises locking onto me. A blur of movement stopped him, knocking him into a thick oak. The wood cracking under the force. Jen stood where he was just moments ago.

"Keep trying, Bella!" she cried out to me in desperation. She charged at the man again.

I turned back around and started to crawl away, frantic with the fear of death and not seeing Edward or anyone else before I passed.

A shriek of pain made me stop, also the exhaustion of my arms. Which throbbed and ached. The shriek didn't come from me.

I had gotten some ground, but not too much. I turned back and gasped.

Jen was bleeding, a deep gash in her stomach and blood dripping from the sword that the man was weilding. She was panting heavily and sweat was sripping down the left side of her face, from what I could see from the side that was facing me. Her arm was tight around the wound, pressing hard. The scythe was bloodied and the blade was embeded into a tree the other half on the ground towards where I was. The man showed no weakness to the wounds. I couldn't even see any on him, except for a puddle of crimson between his seperated legs. I could smell the blood from here, but I had no sickening reaction, just boiling anger throughout my body. Her green eyes, tinted with topaz looked to me as they suddenly turned fully topaz with her own anger. Then, they started to turn into a baby blue, as tears rimmed her eyes and fell down her dirty face. The anger gone, replaced with sadness.

_"Bella...keep going...tell everyone I said..."thank you". Especially...to Jake. And tell them all...that I'm sorry," _she panted out quickly in her mind. The pain making her thoughts jumbled and breathless.

My eyes widened. _"There has to be a way!" _I cried in my thoughts to her. I pushed myself to turn around despite the pain in my body. My fists filled with wet, dark brown earth. My eyes filling with tears. _"You can't die! Please!" _I shook my head frantcially, hoping this would be a nightmare. I shot my eyes back to her, full of pleading.

_"Be safe, Bella," _she smiled lightly. A tear suddenly falling from her left eye, and running down her cheek as a strike of lightning and thunder echoed throughout the woods.

The man, as if in slow motion, smirked evilly. Then, started to run towards Jen. Her eyes slowly turned from me, the same for her face. I felt the tug of loss already in my chest, the loss of a friend.

The man had his blade raised, and I knew where it was heading. Jen's arms suddenly fell, her body relaxing. She suddenly tilted her head back as rain started to fall, the drops running down her porcelain skin. Her hair, mud hanging on the ends fell back and revealed her face. Her small hands suddenly coming up, into a prayer position as her wings slowly sprouted out her back and stretched to full length. A light...a bright silver light surrounded her as the blade came closer to her chest. Closer and closer...the man's eyes filled with lust for death as Jen's tear filled eyes closed to the sky and her mouth opened to release a sound. Not a scream, but a note of song. The voice more heavenly than anything I had ever seen or heard, but filled with sadness and longing. But, there was an emotion there that rang above all others.

Love.

I reached out my hand, in an attempt to save Jen's life, yet I knew it was impossible.

The blade was in inch away from her chest as the light grew too bright for me to see, and a gust of wind blew me back. Farther and farther away as I flew in the air, trees were already knocked down as the wind cut a path in the woods.

But, before I was too far. I saw Jen's hair fly up and blocked her face from view, her body falling backwards. And her wings covering her body, bent from the wind of her fall. Her dress and cloak flying up as well as her head tilted back and I could see her peaceful face, except for the trickle of blood at the corner of her lips and out of her chest. Her hand, as if reaching out to something was stretched out. Her nails painted silver from last night, where we were all normal and safe.

I flew too far away, my vision, even though like a vampire's, couldn't see from here.

Jennifer was dead. A friend of mine, like a sister, had died because of me. It was all my fault.

I noticed that the ground had disappeared from me, and that I was flying over the edge of a cliff and about to go into the sea. The salty scent of the ocean hitting my nose.

Then, I started to fall. I closed my eyes, drained and filled with grief. I had lost a member of my family. A protecter. A sister. A friend. And it was my fault. It would always be my fault.

My conciousness started to fade to black, and I suddenly felt warm. A light started to envelope me, the silk of my dress touching my skin as I started to fall head first.

A single whisper, the voice from before, touched my mind. And I felt a warm touch on my cheek, as if a hand was there. But, it was only the wind.

_"Be not afraid..."_

I felt something catch me. Something furry and feathery, behind my squinting lids all I could see of it was white.

The last sounds I heard were the sounds of calls.

The call of a bird and a lion.

Then the call of a canine.

_The call of the phoenix._

_The call of the wolf._


	41. Chapter 38: Defend

Disclaimer: This goes for alllllll chapters. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Copyright: I do, however, own all other additions. Such as characters, the Aeturnus, etc. And, if anyone starts taking my ideas again, I WILL certainly and with pleasure report you to the owners of this site. I am tired of my ideas being taken on random sites. I read other sites as well, if you didn't notice.

Sorry for the long delay. I have been in debate wheteher or not to add the scenes of Eclipse in this story, since they will fit perfectly with the plot. So, there will be small spoilers, better read Eclipse before you continue on everyone.

Please review. If you do, I am quite inspired today. -wink-

Hopefully, you catch my drift. heh heh

And yes, I killed myself off in my story. So, messages saying you'd kill me if I killed Jen, mind you, Jen is ME. heh heh

------------------

Black covered everything in my mind, there was nothing left. I was vaguely aware of rushing water and drips of it around me and somewhere in the distance. I was in darkness.

Until, a voice echoed in my head. Words were typed within my mind, as if a story was being told.

_"As I started to fall into the black void, all I could think of was his voice. I had my chance at being loved by someone; someone that I loved in return. It was a strange kind of love, being that the intensity of it was like a tidal wave. But, nevertheless, it was an affection I had never experienced before and never wanted to lose._

_"But now, it was lost to me forever..."_

I opened my eyes as the words faded into nothing, the sight of the forest bordered by the exit of a cave. I blinked a few times, my blurry vision finally leaving as I hauled myself up by my arms. A sting of pain racked through my body, everywhere hurt.

Especially, my broken bones I could feel healing as they sometimes crunched back into place before a rush of heat covered the pain.

I stood myself up, limping on one leg to the entrance of the cave.

The bright sunlight of noon blinded my and I put my dirty hand up to block it.

I looked around me, surrounded by the fresh woods and felt a pang of pain in my chest when I realized I was totally alone. And then, the memory of Jen falling to the ground. She was dead because of me.

But, what had saved me? A large creature had suddenly appeared and had abandoned me. And I could tell no human had ever set foot in these parts, maybe Edward and Jake could find me, but it might be awhile.

I fell to my knees as the lose of a dear friend overwhelmed me, a sob escaping my chest. It was all my fault.

A growl suddenly interupted my guilt, a grissly growl. I looked up to see a large mountain lion snarling, it's whole body shaking and it charged towards me. I merely put up my arms to protect myself.

From one problem to another. And this time no one was there to protect me.

A howl rippled through the air as a white bundle of fur jumped onto the cat. I saw it was a white wolf as it tugged on the neck of the lion.

The cat's eyes widened as it clamped it jaw around the wolf's leg and the wolf yelped out in pain. Blood pouring out as fur sprayed in the air as the cat threw the wolf and slammed it into a large and thick tree, the braches shook with the impact as a few leaves fell gracefuly down.

The wolf quickly regained itself as the lion charged at it, the wolf then did something that seemed...too _human_ for it to do.

It kicked up dust into the cat's eyes, and with a moment of blindness, the wolf slashed it's claws at the cat's opening eye as blood poured profusely from the wound. That eye would never be seen through again.

With a yowl of pain, the lion bounded away.

The wolf fell after the cat was long gone, as it started to lick its wound. I could tell the wolf was female, a female arctic wolf. Perhaps it had come from the mountains, but certainly a wolf of this kind could not really live around here.

The wolf limped onto its paws, carefully not leaning too much on its injured right hindleg. The wolf's golden eyes locked with mine, and it slowly made its way towards me. She kept her head down, her ears flat against her head with her tail between her legs.

Then, as she approached a cold wind blew through the woods. I shivered from the frigid temperature, wishing Edward was here with me.

I imagined him looking worriedly at me, throwing a thick quilt over my shoulders and rubbing my back with his smooth and gentle hands. But, as the image lingered behind my eyelids, I felt something warm and soft on my skin. I looked down to see gold orbs looking up at me in pity and as she came closer, she pressed her long muzzle to the back of my shoulder, warming me with her soft fur. For a wild moment, I thought of Jake, at how warm his skin felt. My fingers burried themselves in the fur of the wolf as my arms wrapped around her neck, a hum sounding in her throat.

As snow started to fall like magic, the wolf helped me into the cave. Her white fur matching the falling flakes. Both of us leaving the cold behind -- after starting a warm fire using some magic I had, mind you. We watched the cold pass as we sat in warmth.


	42. Chapter 39: Fall for You

Disclaimer: This goes for alllllll chapters. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Copyright: I do, however, own all other additions. Such as characters, the Aeturnus, etc. And, if anyone starts taking my ideas again, I WILL certainly and with pleasure report you to the owners of this site. I am tired of my ideas being taken on random sites. I read other sites as well, if you didn't notice.

Well, it's been awhile. -wink-

I am now eighteen years old...crap, man. haha

Here we go!

--

_"What had I done to deserve all the pain I had received..? Was I some kind of monster?" _the same text from before appeared in my dreams.

_"Hello! Who are you?!" _I yelled into my head, my mouth forming soundless words.

_"I just hope..." _the words paused, I could hear a faint sobbing in the distance. _"I just hope you'll be happy...even if I'm not there. I hope you find...someone else to make you happy since I could not."_ The sobbing was coming from a woman.

_"Who are you?!" _I tried again.

_"I'm sorry...Jacob."_

Before I could ask how she knew Jacob and which Jacob she meant(although, my mind made a mental picture of Jacob Black), I felt as if I was falling. I slammed back into my body with a jolt upwards, ignoring the throb of my wounds.

--

Gunjal's POV

"She's...she's...!" Alice gasped.

"Who Alice?" Emmett asked, his huge hand placed on Alice's shoulder.

Alice buried her face in her tiny hands and Jasper pulled her into a tight embrace. She sobbed into his chest as he tried to comfort her.

"It's Jennifer," Edward explained, his voice heavy from sorrow. He did not need to go further, from the tug of pain in my chest and the strong feeling of mourning filling the air and my body, I could feel my emerald eyes start to sparkle with tears. I already knew what had happened to my friend...even before he clarified it. "She's dead."

After the moment of shock, gasps of sadness and sobbing of tears echoed in the house. Although, my eyes rested upon Jacob's shaking form as tears ran down my cheeks.

He said nothing but slowly turned to the window of which the light from the snow glowed through. His hand rested on the glass as he stared passed the falling flakes. As I turned to give him privacy, I noticed a tear run down his cheek.

--

Bella's POV

I stared up into the golden and young eyes of the white wolf. She bent down and licked my cheek, making me squirm at the wet saliva on my skin.

It made me giggle a bit, which felt good even in his circumstance. I sat up and looked down at my body.

I was dirty and completely healed, but exhausted. Unwillingly, I laid myself back down on the smooth rock.

In my dream -- which I sure it was -- I was outside in the backyard of the house where Gunjal and the others live. I looked up at the starry night sky, the magnificent full moon giving the forest a mystical glow.

_"Jacob,"_ a voice whispered. I knew that voice...

I turned and saw Jennifer staring at the ground, Jacob looking down at her curtained face.

"Jacob, I'm not sure this is right," Jen pleased, looking up at him with a pained expression. "You loved Bella a day ago, and now you say you love me." She shook her head. "This isn't right."

Jacob sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Bella is in love with Edward, and she never realized that she had some sort of affection towards me, too." My heart dropped at that.

"Jacob, it's wrong. I can't do this...!" she turned quickly back towards the house. Towards where I stood.

Jacob reacted faster, and his hand shot out to grab her wrist. _"Please..."_

"Jake," Jen sighed and turned towards him. I moved to get a better view of what was unfolding in front of me. "No matter how much you deny it, Bella will always be in your heart. I understand and respect it. But, I'm not going to allow myself to be what you would call a rebound. I won't let it happen!"

She ripped her wrist from him and ran around him towards the woods. His body turned fully and he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"I've imprinted on you!" he shouted.

Jen stopped dead in her tracks.

"And I know you have imprinted, too. On _me. _I can tell, so don't try to hide it," he spoke, taking a step forward. "I don't know why it took so long to finally surface, but I think you know why that happened."

"It's not right...so I blocked it." Jen spoke, her head going forward as she looked to the ground, her shoulders shaking.

Jacob, I could tell grew scared. He stepped behind her, his large hand resting on Jen's shoulder. He slowly turned her to face him.

She looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks and her eyes light blue. "I can't, this is like a betrayal to me. I can't betray Bella."

"Bella is happy with Edward, even though it still hurts when I look at them, it doesn't change the fact that I feel this way about you," Jake held both of her shoulders, his eyes wide and truthful.

"It's instinct, Jacob. It's something we _can't _control. It's not your heart that is spilling these words, but it's your wolf side. Like my wolf side imprinted on you, it still isn't what a love should be," Jen shook her head, her voice hopeless.

Jacob stared at her for a moment. "Then how come you're crying, when your trying to say it's not your heart that is in this?" Silence was his answer. "Tell me."

"Because I fell for you even before I imprinted."

Jacob gasped.

"But, it wasn't right. So, I smothered my feelings for you and ignored them. I can do it well -- smothering my feelings, I mean," Jen shrugged. "But, cut it out. This isn't right."

"Please, just let me have some happiness for once...!" Jake mumbled out, he sounded as if he was in pain.

"No, because your heart isn't in it and it's wrong," Jen spoke darkly and sternly. She turned to leave into the woods.

"Jen..." Jacob growled. "I do love you with my heart!"

"No, you're lying."

"I'm not!" he snarled.

"You are!" Jen screamed at him, turning towards him. Her eyes topaz and her cheeks red. "Stop lying you bastard! You only think you do! You love Bella! Stick to it!"

"Why should I, when I obviously love you more!!" he screamed at her.

"You can't," Jen sniffed. "Just stop it. I'm not going to let myself be hurt anymore."

Jacob's expression turned from anger to sadness.

"I won't hurt you," he promised, moving closer to her.

"You already are," she sighed. "Just stop it now." She turned, and her wings burst-ed from her back, a navy blue glow seemed to surround them. They stretched and were ready to carry her off in the wind.

Jacob ran to her and spun her around. Jen gasped in shock as Jacob's mouth connected to her. Her eyes were wide and her whole body froze. Her eyes sparkled with confusion and shock, then as tears built up in the corners her eyes closed and she kissed him back.

His large hands pulled her face closer and tangled with the long strands of her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her pulled her closer, making her arch into him and her wings curl around them.

It seemed to get more passionate and I felt as if I should look away and give them privacy. But, I couldn't move. My body would not move as I felt something bubble inside of me. Something I couldn't recognize right at the moment.

It seemed to get more passionate as Jacob reached down and picked her up by the backs of her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked forward until her back came in contact with a thick tree. Pressing her tightly against it, her wings bent closer to curl around them, but too stretched out to fully cover them.

Jennifer's hands grabbed onto his loose white shirt, her blue heart tunic ridding a bit up.

This happened the night before her death.

Jen's eyes shot open and she squirmed in his grip and pulled away gasping for air.

_"Jacob, I can't,"_ she whispered sadly.

He pulled away, and I could see how his eyes sparkled. "Why not? Please don't tell me this is still about Bella..."

Jennifer trembled and shook her head as she started to cry.

"I just can't...! It's too late!" she shouted and jumped out of his grasp. She ran towards the house and inside, Jacob following her.

"Too late? What do you mean?!" Jacob shouted, running after her.

They ran up the stairs and Jennifer slammed her door in his face. I landed softly from my floating to the ground.

Jacob knocked on the door, his face dark.

"Go away, Jacob! It's too late!"

"What do you mean "too late"?!" he shouted at the door.

"Please, Jake," Jen sobbed.

Jacob stared at the door, his hair covering his face from my view. He turned and slid down the door. Turning his body, he pressed his large hand against the wood.

"Just know, I'll be right here. Waiting for you," his voice promising.

Suddenly, I could see through the door and I could tell Jen was sitting against it. She turned and her hand pressed against the wood where Jacob's hand was.

"Don't wait. Because I'm always with you," she smiled through her tears. "Even if it's wrong, I am always with you."

Jacob smiled lightly. "I am in love with you. Call it instinct or whatever, but I know I love you. My heart says so."

"Even though it's too late, Jacob," Jen's head lowered, her face to the ground. "Just know," she started. "Just know...I love you, too."


	43. Chapter 40: The Letter

Disclaimer: Do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters, story, etc.

I own everything else.

Steal it, you will feel my wrath.

--

My head throbbed, my body ached, and everything seemed to be just a blur. Time seemed to move so much slower when I was alone. Yes, alone. The wolf disappeared the morning before today, but left me some food.

Fresh fruit laid on a large leaf. It was strange, for no punctures were on either the fruit or plant. I needed to recover quickly so I could attempt to go back to the house.

But for now, I just couldn't move. The depression and the pain kept me from doing so.

Then, I had the strangest dream.

An angel came for me, sunlight making his skin sparkle like tiny diamonds. I could feel the light gliding over my skin from his.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me?" a frantic call rang in my ears, and made my headache worse. I would experience this a hundred times just to hear his voice.

"She's hurt, lets just get her home."

Some words followed, a gentle whisper...and I was out like a light into a painless and safe sleep with a weak smile.

After slightly feeling like I was flying through the trees, which I probably was, I felt the gentle mattress under my heavy form.

So many snippets of things around me came to me since I was barely conscious.

Fingers gliding over my broken bones and wounds, gasps of surprise, quick words of goodbye , and cold arms wrapping around me.

And behind my lids, I could see someone's smile. Someone with long, dark hair over their shoulders shoulders, full pink lips and pale skin. Then, a dark, glowing feather falling into my view and turning to dust.

Midnight dust.

--

Cold fingertips traced the skin of my face and down my neck as I started to wake. Fear gripped me and then anger as I shot up to meet the person who dared to touch me.

Bracing myself on my hands, my eyes locked to onyx orbs. Even though they weren't topaz like I had last seen 'em, they still had the power to melt me.

And, strangely, I...literally pounced on him. It reminded me of the time in his bedroom when I told him I was not afraid.

We flew off the bed and onto the hard floor that was covered by a fluffy carpet, I could feel the light brush of it on my bare legs since my dress had been...ripped.

My lips attacked his violently and my hands gripped onto his white shirt. A warning automatically registered in my head although I tried to brush it off. My mouth opened with his and we breathed each other in. His delicious scent made my heart flutter and my mind go blank slightly.

His hands reached into my hair and glided over my back...or what he could reach since my wings curled over him and brushed the floor.

When we both started to gasp for air I pulled away, only to press my face into his chest as sobs racked my form.

With a breath of air and went through his dead lungs, I knew he slightly understood. His arms enveloped me and I collapsed onto him.

I was home with Edward, with my family.

But, Jen wasn't.

I was safe with the love of my life – of my existence. Even though I thought I would die on that cold cave floor with a wolf at my side. And Edward would fall into a dark depression and want to seek his own demise. I was _alive_.

But, I could feel the agony of someone in this house. Twisting through the walls and air around us, casting a dark cloud over everything.

Two people had lost because of me.

Yet, what was the feeling at the remembering of that dream? I figured it out.

It was jealousy.

I was jealous of Jacob and Jennifer's small time in the forest. And I could feel the strong tightening of my stomach and the flash of anger and longing.

I should not have felt this way, since they both never had the chance to experience the love and joy they deserved. And...Jen had just _died protecting me._

But, I couldn't help it.

"Guys," a voice called us through the locked door. With a twist of the knob, Jasper walked in. He looked horrible.

His eyes were dark with thirst and he looked like a wreck. It was probably the huge amount of pain in this home...filling its walls.

"I'm sorry but," he paused, slightly noticing our position and then disregarding it. "Everyone is needed in the living room. Things...are to be discussed."

Edward nodded under from me. "Thank you, Jasper."

Edward sat up as I placed myself on his lap. I was still so exhausted and he knew it. With his strong arms, he picked me up like a child and walked out the door and down the stairs.

We sat in a single seated couch, and my feet rested on the armrest. Edward didn't want to let go of my, so I sat with my body pressed tightly against his.

Everything was my fault and I was being a total bitch about it.

With an internal gasp, I realized I was changing. With a depressing smile, I realized it was Jen who had rubbed off on me. She didn't want to betray me, didn't want to hurt me, she wanted to protect me. I realized then I had some feelings for Jacob Black, but it was still too little to make any difference.

At the top of the stairs, Jacob stood miserably. Sam stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder and his face void of emotion. Yet, his eyes betrayed him.

Jacob looked as if he had his heart cut out of him. His eyes heavy with dark circles under his eyes, swollen lids, paleness under his skin making his face look like he was terribly sick. On his wrist was a black scrunchy and I could smell Jen's scent from here.

Slowly, Sam and Jacob walked down the stairs.

My eyes scanned over everyone. Embry and Quil eyed Jacob from the corner of their eyes with sad and pity filled looks, the other wolves avoiding eye contact. They all seemed to be in mourning for the fallen...vampire/angel with the soul of a wolf.

The Cullens, my family, all seemed to show their mourning. Especially Esme. She had gotten so many comments about how Jen looked like she could be her daughter. And Jasper got many comment on how Jen could truly pass for his twin more than Rosalie. All having the slightly different but similar shades of hair, pale skin, and eyes...when Jen was angry.

Gunjal looked so tired, her exotic skin having a paleness to it.

Abiola was missing.

Seeming to understand my thoughts, Gunjal spoke. "Abiola...was called away."

"What? Why?" I asked, my voice dry and hoarse.

"The Aeturnus. She was called to be in...I guess you could say the Head of Advisors. She had to leave right away, it was something she couldn't refuse at times like these."

"Oh," I didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Well, now that Bella is all healed up but...very tired, I found something from Jennifer. It was on her bed with this," Alice spoke and held up a white rose which seemed to still be healthy. "I haven't read it yet, but I know what it says," Alice looked guilty. Jasper wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Could you read it Alice?" Gunjal spoke, her eyes nervously resting on Jacob and waiting his reaction.

Alice looked nervously at Jacob as well before she began.

"I'm going to read it exactly how it is written."

"Yes, Alice. But a warning, to you and everyone here. A letter such as this...well, don't be surprised if you can hear Jen's voice through Alice."

With a nod, Alice began.

As she spoke, I knew Gunjal was right. Alice's voice seemed to turn into Jennifer's. Her high pitched and cheery voice turning into a more...quiet voice with shyness and loneliness stitched in.

"_'Dear everyone, _

_Heh, I'm not so good with letters like these. Since I've never written one like this ever. But, here goes with my weak attempt. _

_As you know by now most likely, I am...no longer on this earth. I'm sorry, but you all will probably be mad at the reason._

_For one thing, Bella, I know you'll feel guilty and that it was your fault when it is not. Never could be. I knew what would happen already and that you would be safe._

_I'm sorry everyone that I've hurt you with this and had already known beforehand. But, it had to be this way. If I had changed a single thing in this...it would have ended a different way with the death of another or maybe both. Maybe everyone. The future can be changed, but every time with a different ending. Every choice you make effects the flow of time and the flow of the future. _

_Alice, even if you might argue there still could have been a way to save me. That there 'had to be a way'. There...really wasn't. I was meant to die and Bella to be safe. She is needed more than I am._

_I'm going to be blunt, and I'm sorry for the pain it may cause you to hear this from...my dead self._

_You never needed me. I was only there to help Bella grow. There couldn't possibly be anything I could do. I might have given off a strong and kick ass impression. But, honestly, I am...or was, and naïve little girl on the inside. Always depressed and always alone. It was never meant for me to be happy with someone, and this just so proved it. _

_So, get up off your asses with the mourning. You can cry for me later. Right now, you have a lot of assholes on you. Mean and dark ones._

_With this advanced future seeing thing I have, you're going to have other problems._

_Yeah, you got the evil psycho who kills me...or killed me, I should say. And now you have a vampire bitch. Yeah, Victoria is coming back and she's going to bring trouble. Also, another thing._

_Due to me and Bella's half and half blood. If a vampire bites a half breed. Well...the vampire half of us takes over. We will get all bloodthirsty...but...also angry. As in, crazy thirsty winged vampire wanting to kill both vampires, werewolves, angels and the other creatures that exist here. So yeah, I can try and change this._

_Bella, don't let her bite you. Don't let anyone bite you, for that matter. You attraction to Edward might make it seem a little "kinkaaaaaay" but no, no, no. Don't let the...uh...kinky side of you take over? Uhh...yeah. You get what I'm saying hopefully. -insert my having an anime sweatdrop-_

_Thank you all for being so kind to me. Esme and Jasper, you know we could have rocked the whole mother with twins thing. Sweet colored hair rules! Sorry, Rosalie. Ha, ha._

_Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. You know guys, you're all old brothers! I pwned all of you in video games and such so mwahaha to yoooou! I'll miss you guys terribly. Take care of those gals of yours!_

_Esme, I'm sure my mother would have been great friends with you. I'm sorry if you both meet that I won't really be there to see it. But, I'll be watching._

_Carlisle, take care of my second mom. You're a great doctor, too. Keep up saving people. _

_Rose and Alice, thanks so much for...uh...torturing me? Ha, ha. I'm glad you had your fun. I'll miss you, sisters. Rose, I know how my...tomboy or dark looking self didn't get along with your preppy behind in the beginning. I still love you like a sister. Although, I still prefer my black cargos and baggy hoodies with black nails and eyeliner. Alice, I love you, too. Even though, I still prefer shopping for games, books, and anime rather than clothes. _

_To the vampires in the room...everyday you do a good deed, save a life and all...you're not going to go straight to hell because of what you are. Its what you do with what you've been given. Everything has a price, but I doubt your goodie two shoe asses(which is a great thing, being one...myself) are going to hell. No being pessimist about it._

_Yes, this is a long letter. _

_To the wolf brothers and Sam, you guys should get spandex. Try to call the Fantastic Four and get what stretchy guy's clothing designer. Might make the girls faint single boys. Might make your lovers faint,too, now or...when their older. -insert wicked wink here- Haha, wolf in spandex. You should get it to match your fur coats. Ha, ha, haaaaaa. Oh, and...sorry to inform you but...at the same time I'm like COOL! More wolves will be joining your pack._

_Gunjal...thanks so much for being my friend and my sister. Love you, dear._

_Bella, you be safe now, 'kay? I love you, too, like a sister. Like a friend. You're stronger than you know._

_Abby, well, if someone can pass her the message I said thanks for being my friend and congrats on the promotion._

_And...Jacob...even if it's wrong...you know...I'm always with you. I love you...with every fiber and cell and...feather. Maybe furball or fang? Ha, ha. But, I'll always love you. Please, keep yourself safe...for me. _

_Thank you everyone and...even if it hurts me now as I write this...goodbye. I'm watching. Be safe._

_Jennifer'"_

Everyone was either silent, laughing sadly, sobbing hard...so many things. But, Jacob's reaction made pain flair up in my chest.

He turned to Alice and she offered the white rose in her hand. He gently took it in his big hand, holding it as if it would turn to dust.

"Where's Jennifer's body?" I asked wondering if we could have some kind of thing for her. Some kind of honoring for saving me.

Gunjal turned sadly towards me on Edward's lap. Her green eyes seemed dull.

"We never found Jennifer's body. It was gone."

Jacob ran out of the house and barely made it out when he dived and fur burst from his skin. Carrying the rose in his mouth, the stem gently settled between the knife like teeth.


	44. Chapter 41: Choose

Please forgive me for the long delay, I've finally finished my second semester of college...well, a few weeks ago – so there is really no excuse for my denying you an update. I'm sorry.

Since then, I've been trying to improve my writing skills – I pray that I have improved at least a tad.

Lots of things have happened, new experiences and new things about life now learned. I'm happy to say I've been getting good grades in college and I'm not wasting time, so not updating has kind of helped me. If there are any readers still out there reading my stories, thank you for bearing with me.

I have declared my major which is English Literature and my minor shall be English Writing. As you can probably guess, there are three branches of English in my school. I'll be taking two of the three and hopefully succeed -- time will tell.

Thank you for the reviews, they truly helped me get back on the horse for this story. Thank you.

As for Breaking Dawn, there were some parts I liked and some parts I found...too expectant. It was a good read anyway. However, if anyone would like a good book to read, please ask me via a review. I will gladly name some books you should enjoy, that is, if you give me an idea of what you usually read. If you have a book suggestion, please be kind to share it with a fellow bookworm.

It has been a while since I have updated so I might not hold back the secrets I have been planning to hide from the beginning of this story, much more lies under the surface. And with that, I begin my update.

Music playing while writing:

"Come(Four Souls Mix)" - Namie Amuro

"Luvotomy" - M-Flo & Namie Amuro

"What If" - SafetySuit

* * *

Jacob didn't come back – it had been a few days.

Things seemed to be slowly going back to normal minus a few voices in the air, it felt as if it there would always be something missing. But then here always would be a missing voice. Abiola's advice, Jennifer's light laughter, and Jacob's voice. Two could return and one could not.

And it was my own fault.

Edward seemed to catch onto my mood rather quickly, telling me that it was not my fault. I, however, could never believe him.

I could never tell him of the jealousy I held for the blooming romance between my best friend and the girl who gave her life for my safety. It felt as if someone had their hand inside me and was twisting my organs with every passing second, like I was staring at an hourglass as each grain of sand fell to the pile beneath – rolling down the hill of the sands of my torment.

It was unbearable, but I would try all the same.

Due to the missing body, we could never have a funeral for Jen. All we could do was pay our respects in a way she would like: candles. She had loved them, or so I have been told by Gunjal.

When an angel dies, it's as if every angel is notified soon after the passing. Like a star that dies, everyone would see or feel a presence fade into the night. The close ones of that angel are sent the condolences and small tokens of respect for the deceased. That isn't what happened, though.

No one and nothing came.

Gunjal didn't seem very surprised, explaining that Jennifer had been seen as a freak among the creatures – too dark for their taste due to her wings. It was a rare thing to occur, and most wings were lightly colored – never close to black. Half breeds like her and I were seen as freaks and not meant to exist, Edward had growled at that.

Well, the truth is a few things had come – a white candle and strange flower.

Gunjal explained that the candle had most likely come from Jennifer's mother – apparently she lived in the lands of The Aeturnus. I could only imagine what she was going through with the death of her only child.

The flower captured the most attention: it had a strange scent that was like a fading sweetness that smell fresh, reminding me of a field after a rain with perfume lightly sprayed over each blade of grass. It wasn't from a normal flower garden, that was for sure. Gunjal didn't know who it could have come from, but we put it near the candles we had lit for Jennifer.

During the night when we lit the candles, Jake had come with the rose and laid it beside the strange flower. His expression looked as if he were lost in the world, unknowing of what to do. He walked even more clumsily, bumping into things.

The night, though, something had happened.

When we had lit the candles, the green candle's flame seemed to have something growing out of it – a bird with wings that shot out of the candle and into the black sky like a shooting star.

Everyone was reminded of something – even immortals can eventually die.

--

"How are you doing, Jake?" Gunjal asked the day after the ceremony, sitting next to him on the couch.

Jacob bowed his head, glancing sideways at her. "What do you think?"

"I know it's tough but you have to move on, she wouldn't want you to sit around moping," Gunjal retorted.

"It feels as if half of me is gone," he explained, "so you don't know at all."

Shaking her head, Gunjal sighed and got up from the couch and crossed the room to the sill, basking in the sunlight that came through the glass.

Getting up, I passed Jacob, placing my hand on his arm, his skin was hot under mine. "I'm sorry, Jake."

He didn't even move, he just looked at me and nodded. His eyes told me he was annoyed with all the condolences, ones that could not bring her back to him.

I went up the stairs looking for Edward, I could sense him in my bedroom.

When I walked in he was laying on the bed, his gaze fixed on the ceiling until my entrance.

"Hey," I spoke with a light smile.

"Welcome back, love," he said. "How are you feeling?" He sat up.

"I've been better." I pulled off my white sweater, rolling my shoulders.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he started, "Please sit?"

I did with fear pulling at my insides. "What is it?"

"I've been...worried about you," he admitted. "You seem so distant these last few days, and I understand with...everything that has happened. However, I can't help but...be nervous. When I touch you, you tremble in such a way that...hurts. I'd like you to be honest with me." His eyes stared into mine – hard jewels. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't lie to him like this, I could feel the tears already collecting in my eyes. "I'm...jealous."

He blinked. "Jealous?"

Sighing, I laid back on the bed. "When you left, you know I had been developing a likeness for Jacob. I know you know that, and when I hear that he imprinted...it's like he's totally forgotten me as a friend. I know it's irrational, I can't help it anyway. I saw them...together in a dream I had. They had something there, and it just made something snap in me. It's my fault she's dead and Jacob's torn, so I hate myself for it. I'm jealous of the one that saved me when I should be grateful."

Edward looked down at me, his smile didn't touch his eyes. "You're only human, Bella, you're an angel...but you have a human soul. Don't forget that. Don't hate yourself for what you can't control."

"I'm sorry, Edward. So sorry," I whispered.

"Bella," Edward sighed my name. "No matter what, I'm always here for you. Whether you hate me one day or love me the next, no matter what, never hide your feelings from me, that's all I ask."

"How can you say that when I just admitted I have feelings for someone else," I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Because no matter whom you have feelings for, I'm grateful of one thing."

"What?"

"That you're here with me." He smiled. "You're alive, you're here. If you so choose to go with someone else, I won't stop you -- I don't deserve the right or voice to stop you. What do you choose, Bella?" His expression was unchanging, not giving anything away.

There was no other answer, it was automatic. "I choose to stay with you."

With that, he bent down and kissed my forehead. His sweet breath fanned my skin as he moved down to my lips. He smiled against them and said, "Thank you."

--

Please review. Sorry the chapter was lame but I am having a sort of a writer's block – fail.


End file.
